Don't Let Me Go
by Crisibabe
Summary: Two lovers find themselves back in each others lives after being apart for 5 years. Stefan who is trying to fit back into his old life has his heart on the fence. Elena's life took many turns after he was gone, now she has to face him again. Her walls that she built just might start to crumble and his coldness may begin to melt. Will they stay apart or come back together?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY HAS MENTIONS OF RAPE, ABUSE, DRUG USAGE AND THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE**

 **JUST A HEAD'S UP ELENA'S BROTHER IN THE STORY IS DAMON, HE AND STEFAN ARE BEST FRIENDS**

 **ELENA AND DAMON'S LAST NAME IS PIERCE AND KATHERINE IS NOT IN THE STORY BUT WILL BE MENTIONED, SHE IS THEIR MOTHER WHICH WHY SHE AND ELENA LOOK IDENTICAL.**

Friday, January 25, 2008

"Please stop, please!" Tears are streaming down my face as I begged and begged. "He didn't do anything, please let him go!" A big ugly police officer jumps in my face, his spit flying as he yells, "Get back right now or I will throw your ass in there with him!" "No, you can't do this!" I yelled back as my brother Damon picks me up holding me against him. "Elena stop, you're not helping!" he screams into my ear, my hair was falling around my face making it hard to see what was going on. "Do something Damon he's your best friend, you know he's innocent!"

"I'm going to take care of this ok, just go get in the car and call Ric." My brother says calmy setting me back onto the cold concrete. I have no shoes, outside in my black tank top and purple pajama shorts, rain's starting to pour down and I'm freezing my ass off as I take off to Damon's brand new black Camaro. I yank open the door and slide inside on the cold leather and find his cell phone in the cup holder. My hands are shaking violently as I dial Ric's number, looking back over to the four cop cars that were on the stree. The blue lights blinding everything as I hear a tired voice on the other end.

"This better be good." Ric says and I start bawling my eyes out. "Hey, Elena is that you?" he asks in a panic and all I can do is nod even though he can't see me. "It's me Ric, the cops... the cops have Stefan." Clearing his throat Ric shouts over the line, "What do you mean the cops have Stefan, what the hell is going on over there Elena?" I grip the phone in my hand as more tears escape my tired eyes, one in the morning and we're dealing with this shit, "The cops just started banging on the door saying they have a warrent for Stefan's arrest, they said that his fingerprints were on three stolen cars found at a chop shop that were dilevered there two days ago."

"What?" Ric sounds just as confused as we all were. "That makes no sense, Stefan hasn't boosted cars in two years and even when he did, he always wore damn leather gloves." I nod my head again watching cops getting statements from everyone at the shop, owning a mechanic shop and having a bad reputation in this town boasted for trouble. Having a Pierce and a Salvatore in a business together was even worse considering both parties have a record longer than my body. "I know, someone is framing him Ric, I don't see how its possible, how in the hell did they get his fingerprints on the damn cars?"

Sighing Ric answers me, "Stefan didn't boost the cars, but he was taking them to Lorenzo's shop for mechanic work, he called Stef the other day when we were having lunch and asked if he could take them over to his sho. He said he would pay him for doing it that he had just bought the Imports and needed someone he trusted to deliver them." Shaking my head I am now furious, "No, no that can't be right, Stefan said that he wouldn't work for that sleaze ever again!" This is a fucking nightmare, Stefan was in deep with Enzo back in the day, working for him at 17 when he moved here. Stefan was the best at boosting cars, trucks and Harley's for him, but after he was almost caught he quit. His only crimes that had him serving jail time was possesion with intent to sell, underage drinking, disturbing the peace and domestice violence. He has been legit for a while now, he was done with the criminal status, giving Enzo all of the money he made, he bowed out and started over.

"He said that it was legit work, hell he even picked the cars up from Lorenzo's other shop across town and took it to his primary one, so yeah doll he's being set up. You and I both know that he didn't want Stefan to leave, he was his best worker and well its been said through the grape vine that his bussiness has gone down hill since he and Damon opend their shop. Matt sais all of his dirty bussiness is severley lacking as well, so this is a classic revenge, no one wants to get involved with him and he's losing money."

"Ok, so all he has to say is that right, I mean you were with him when Enzo called." I bite my lip as I watch a woman police officer apporach the car. "I would say yes, but I didn't hear the conversation doll, Stefan walked away to take the call, when he came back all he said was that Enzo wanted a favor and that was just to drive the cars from one place to another." This has got to be a nightmare, "Motherfucker, look I've got to go, can you head down to the station and bail him out?" Alaric 'Ric' Saltzman is not only a friend, but a bailbondsman, he'll get Stefan out in no time. "Yeah, I'm getting dressed now." "Thanks Ric." And with that I hang up an exit the car as the woman officer taps on the glass, signaling for me to get out.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked wiping my eyes, my vison is blurry thanks to all the damn crying. "He asked me to give you this." I look down at her hand as she opens it, tears flood my eyes once again. This was his way of letting me know that he is fucked, Lorenzo St. Clair had fucking won! And all because he's pissed at Stefan who only wants to better himself, to grow the fuck up and start a real fucking life. "Thanks." I say as she hands over the one thing that Stefan never takes off, he said that if he were to ever be without it then something bad would have had to happen. I guess this was it.

I clutch his ring that has been in his family for generations, it had been handed down to all the men in his family and when Stefan was 15 he inherited it and never took it off. He had receievd it in an envelope from his birth father who explained in the letter that he should have it, that it belonged to the last of the Salvatore men. As I get closer I see the cop who yelled at me shutting the car door, I take off running towards them my feet are numb from the cold night, but I don't care. When I get to his window I let my tears fall freely, he smiles at me as my almond browm eyes lock with his sour apple green ones and then they drive away.

Ric couldn't get Stefan out on bail and even if he could it wouldn't have mattered because Stefan plead guilty. Damon told me not to attend the court hearing and also said that I wasn't on the list to visit Stefan after he was sentenced, I was to do nothing. That night was the last time I saw Stefan Salvatore, my brother's best friend, and the only man who ever had a piece of me. My boyfriend, my first love.

 **WELL THERE'S THE FIRST PART... LOVE? HATE? PLEASE REVIEW! HAVE QUESTIONS? PM ME**


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later**

Thursday, July 4, 2013

I walk out onto my back porch holding a platter of ribs ready to be put on the grill. My family and friends Fourth of July barbecue and beer tradition was under way, its only one in the afternoon and I am beyond ready to hit the damn pool. Mississippi summer's are a bitch and the bikini under my cut off shorts and bright green tank top are itching to be free of the my clothes.

"Hey Bonnie, where's my brother?" I yell over to Damon's wife, and my childhood friend. Damon had finally asked Bonnie to marry him after dating her for four years. They've been married since last November and now are expecting my little niece Charlotte, who is due July 14th. She's lounging on a float in the pool and even though she was full term the girl is pulling off a two piece swim suit like it's nobody's business. Bonnie is freaking beautiful, no stretch marks anywhere I swear she's from a different fucking planet! "He said that he had something to take care of at the shop and that he would be over after that." she replies with a smile. Bonnie's radiant, being a mixed woman gives her that extra pregnancy glow and I am jealous of her tan skin. Sure I have a damn tan, but hers is natural while I had to work to get mine, and I constantly nag her about it. All in fun of course.

I meet up with Matt at the grill handing him the ribs and thankfully in return he hands me a nice ice cold Bud Light. "You are a fucking life saver Matt." I pop the top off the bottle and take a long swig. "Just looking out for my girl." he jokes placing the ribs onto the ready grill. I place a kiss on his cheek, "Please tell me that your mama is bringing her ass over here today." He chuckles before taking a drink of his own beer. "Yes, Caroline is making sure she comes." "Good, now if you need me, I will be in the pool." Nodding his head he says through a chuckle, "Alright, just holler at me if you need another cold one."

I nod and go over to the beautiful deck that Damon, Matt and Tyler built around my huge above ground pool. They were my boys and as usual I paid them in food and beer, the only things they ever wanted. Besides Matt would never charge me money for his services, owning his own construction company had its perks with his friends, and I am his best friend.

I had introduced Matt Donovan and my college roommate/ best friend Caroline Forbes at Damon and Bonnie's wedding. They hit it off instantly and he drunkenly proposed to her down in New Orleans when went for Mardi Gras and she drunkenly accepted. I was sure that by morning they would've laughed it off but he took her to the nearest jewelry store and let her pick out her own engagement ring. By the time our hung over asses had woke up at the hotel, they came back and showed us the big diamond on her left hand.

I was beyond happy for them, Caroline swore all through college that she would never find true love after being dumped by her long time boyfriend Klaus on the night of their high school graduation party. Poor Matt had seen first hand his share of failed relationships, his mother Kelly could never hold onto a man and his sister Vicky was always going through guys. The one time he had opened his heart up to a girl she broke it the night they found Vicky hanging from the tree in their back yard.

Matt was eighteen at the time and he swore off women after that night, he would say that I was the only girl he needed and even though we were strictly friends that was good enough for him, so I am over the moon that he and Caroline are together.

"Ah, so miss hot stuff is joining Tyler and I in this nice cool water huh?" Bonnie asks me laughing as I walk up the steps onto the deck. Tyler laughs along with her and I shake my head, "Sorry to break your heart Bon, but I am heading over to the grill." Tyler informs the mom to be as he's getting out of the pool and grabbing his towel. "Is Liv coming?" Tyler's dark brown eyes pierce me before shaking the water from his black hair. Sighing I shake my head no, "No, she said that she's not ready to do the whole being around you thing yet." Placing his hands on his trimmed hips he sighs loudly, "When I fuck up, I really fuck up." Placing my hand on his arm I try my best to comfort him even though he did fuck up, "Give her time, she may come around she may not, either way keep your thinking head up and the other one down." I tell him with an arched brow. He nods and sulks walking down the steps with his shoulder sagging.

As I start taking my shorts off Bonnie gets off the float and swims over to where I'm standing. "He has to know by now that us girls aren't going to forgive him so quickly." I furrow my eyebrows at her while folding my shorts. "I may have said something similar to him earlier." I nod my head, "Got it." Yeah, Ty had fucked up alright, sleeping with your girlfriend's roommate when your drunk off Patron is a horrible move. I slide my top off and put it with my shorts on the lounge chair, then throw my hair up in a cute messy bun.

"Is it ok for you to get in the chlorine?" she asks me just before I get in. I look over to my new tattoo that I had just got two weeks ago. Two sparrows on the inside of a heart on my ribs, my parent's song they danced to at their wedding reception was "Two Sparrows in a Hurricane" by Tanya Tucker. They danced to it every year on their anniversary. Back when I was fourteen they were murdered by one of my dad's enemies, the guy was sent to prison, but that wouldn't bring my folks back.

"Oh yeah, its been two weeks so we are all good." I hear my brother's car pull up, not that you could miss it. The damn thing is loud. "Looks like my man is finally here." Bonnie giggles her hazel eyes sparkling. "Did he tell you that we finally set on a name?" I nod my head. " Yeah, Charlotte Marie Gilbert." Bonnie gives me her perfect smile and I return it. "After my mom and your gran, I think its perfect Bon." she smiles brightly answering with a, "Yep." Charlotte was my mom's middle name and Marie was Bonnie's grandmother's middle name, she died back in April and its been hard on my sister in law. The woman who raised her is gone and I can sympathize in her sorrow. " I'm so happy for you and Damon."

Bon's smiling face turns into a frown instantly. "Elena, turn around now." Her tone of voice is low, she looks like she has just seen a ghost so I turn around and squint my eyes, thanks to the sun. I look over to see Damon, Ric and Stefan fucking Salvatore walking through my wood fence door and into my back yard that just seemed to get really small. A burning sensation spreads throughout my stomach and I get the urge to throw up, I haven't seen Stefan since his arrest at the mechanic shop. Five years have passed and now he's walking in my backyard, walking in my direction. I'm in a fucking string bikini of all things and its not like you can miss me, its bright neon orange with tiny sparkly purple palm trees on it.

"Fuck." I whisper as he gets closer, I don't want to seem like a statue so I walk over to the table, light a cigarette and take another drink of my now warm beer. "Hey Bonnie, congrats on the baby." I hear Stefan say and my heart skips a beat, its been so long since I've heard that smooth voice that sounds so sexy to my ears. I take a drag off my cigarette and place my sun glasses on my face, sure I am trying to hide myself like a child, fuck it.

"Thanks Stef, only a few of weeks now." Bonnie tells him quietly and then for a split second there is silence. "Elena." He says my name and I shiver, I shake my head and turn to face him, the man I loved with all my heart when I was seventeen is finally out of prison and standing just three steps away from me.

Stefan's wearing dark jeans, his black biker boots, and a gray V-neck t-shirt, I can see some of his chest tattoo peaking out of the top of his shirt as well as the sleeves on his arms. He was able to maintain his figure while in prison I notice, lean yet very toned with defined muscles. He has always had a sexy body that made the girls drool over him and that fuckin perfect V that had black and green stars tatted on each side of it used to drive me insane just looking at him.

Oh and those stunning green eyes so damn memorizing in the sun with sandy colored hair gelled and sculpted to perfection as always and it pisses me off that my body is betraying me just by looking at him. Betrayal, hmm, yep I know that word all to well, which reminds me that Stefan betrayed me. It was never said that he really was guilty, that he just pleaded guilty. In my book he did betray me, he lied about where he was the day he worked for Enzo and then he got arrested for GTA. I later found out that he was also charged with possession of Marijuana, a small amount that was just a misdemeanor.

"Stefan, you're out." I state the obvious, but hell its the only thing I can say. This is the first time I've seen him in five fucking years, I hope he wasn't expecting something else to come out of my mouth. He smiles showing his perfect white teeth and my knees grow weak but they don't buckle. His k-9's have always made him look like a vampire and he used to bite my neck all the time, I loved it. "Yeah, I wasn't supposed to be out until October, but they took mercy on me at my appeal I guess." he says with a chuckle and a shrug. I give a small smile and a nod of the head. "Our boy's out!" I look over to see Tyler sprinting across the yard towards us with Matt running behind him Stefan smiles as he turns to see them. Yeah, their boy, not my man, not anymore.

Bonnie gets put of the pool and walks over to stand by me, I turn to ground out my cigarette just as Tyler and Matt reach the top of the deck. "Welcome back buddy." Ty says pushing him into the pool and I get pulled in by Stefan.

Gasping for air as I come up, I am so fucking pissed watching Tyler, Matt and Stefan laughing their asses off. I swim over to the side and get out, smiling so innocently at the two laughing jackasses I manage to walk behind them and let them join their 'buddy' in the pool. "Hey I think I broke your glasses Elena." Matt says holding them up and I can't stop the smirk that appears on my face and I shrug, "They're not mine." I walk down the steps and cross over to the large picnic table. "You where them all the time, so who the hell do they belong to?" he asks, I can hear the confusion in his voice, so I take pity on him.

"They were Stefan's!" I shout while grabbing a towel from the table. Yeah, I may have kept his shade4s along with his ring, but in my defense they looked really great on me. Trooper glasses on him was another thing that made me hot for him way back when, but when I wore them he had no problem stripping from my clothes. "You mean that those pair of sun glasses survived five years with you only to be broken now?" Stefan asks standing with his wet sculpted chest almost touching my damn bare back, I didn't even see him get out of the damn pool. I nod my head and hand him a towel over my shoulder as I wrap myself in one.

"I've got a bag of clothes in Damon's car, can you direct me in the right direction to get changed?" he asks me and I bite my lip. "Yeah, just come in the house through the garage door and I'll meet you in the kitchen. No wet boots on my floors Salvatore." I tell him walking towards the back door, I can't get my breathing right when I'm around him, the truth is I never could. I was in love with Stefan from the moment I met him, he was seventeen and I was thirteen at the time. Even at a young age the thought of me being in love with my brother's best friend excited, hell everything that involved Stefan Salvatore back then excited me. Well, everything except him being a slut, still I had been in deep with this man at an early age. He never once looked my way until I was older, which was probably a good thing considering my age and also my big brother.

Over the years he became a memory, now he's back in the flesh and I don't know if I can handle his presence.

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN.. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WOULD LOVE TO READ YOUR RESPONSES AND IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS LET ME KNOW AND I MAY WORK THEM INTO THE STORY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan walks in through the small walkway from the garage making his way towards me into the kitchen. Everything in the house is an open layout, I see him taking everything in once he's in the same room as me. "Nice place you've got here Lena." Ugh, really he had to use the nickname he gave me? "Thanks, but I can't afford the rent anymore so I may have to move." I say to him. "Follow me."

As we start for the hallway he stops, I turn to see what he's looking at. "You graduated high school and college?" he asks me and I look to him, giving Stefan my full attention. He looks at my graduation pictures, studying them closely I know its stupid to try to avoid him because now he is back in our lives. Also knowing him he will just call me out on it anyway. "Yeah, I decided to stick it out in high school and decided to be the first person in my family to make it to college." A smile breaks out onto his face, but it fades quickly. His mask it back on. "Weren't you the one who said that school was a waste?" Rolling my eyes I nod, "Yes, but I was 17 when I said that, I also realized that finances, insurance and all that other shit is expensive so I took my ass to school like I was supposed to and graduated." Stefan shakes his head, "That's not all you got." he says pointing to my body. "Oh, the tattoos yeah I have a few more." I say with a shrug. Stefan and Damon weren't just car guys, they were into everything. Guitars and drums and also tattooing. They thought it was stupid to be in a band with no one else they knew to play instruments and at the time of them running their garage they were working on being licensed professionals so they could have a tattoo shop of their own after being someone's apprentice. My first two tats were done by Stefan, a black bleeding heart on my wrist and a kiss on my hip bone.

I turn around and continue down the hallway leading him to my bedroom of all places. I take a breath before opening the wood and glass double doors and once inside with him I don't feel nervous at all. I feel completely comfortable with Stefan in the most intimate place in my home. I don't like the feeling. "Damn this is a huge fucking bedroom." he says and I give him a small smile. He looks over to the huge king size canopy bed, then his gaze travels to all of my to my open walk in closet that also has a vanity inside. "Damn Lena, what the hell do you do for a living?" he questions me with creasing his forehead. I sigh walking over to open my bathroom door for him and I can feel his body heat against my back instantly. "You're not going to talk to me?" I fight back tears and the urge to slap his face, he is the only person alive that can make me have the urge to do both. I feel his warm hand wrap around my arm as he gently spins me around to face him. The feel of his touch on my skins crates goose bumps, the hair on my arms raise and I have to hold in a gasp. "Well?" he asks and I can almost hear his voice crack. Stefan is one bad ass guy, someone you don't want to piss off. He's sexy and fucking scary, but he's told me that I've been the only one to ever bring out his real emotions.

"Yes, I have tattoos, 4 to be exact which I'm sure you saw them. I graduated high school and college, I went to New York for a modelling career after I was 'noticed' by someone. It didn't work out but I made a very small fortune and returned home, that is how I can afford this place. However the rent is sucking me dry since I can't find a damn job in this God forsaken state and my money is dwindling. I have a degree in Preforming Arts, Theater to be exact. It was the only thing I was ever good at, but I would have to live in a major city to get a job and that's if I got one. Its just like modeling, you have to be exactly what they're looking for. Auditions are harder than you'd think when you have so many other people going for the same role as you. Modeling is what I do best though, its what I know. I just don't know what to do, but I'll figure it out." I'm doing my best to avoid eye contact with him, he's the one who used to go on and on about how I could be a big time model. Yeah well, been there tried that and got fucked over in a big way, never again will I be so fucking naive.

"New York?" he asks like his heart dropped which is funny since Stefan is hell bent on proving that he doesn't have one. Stefan is from Brooklyn, his stomping ground, 17 years of his life was being raised there by foster parents. He never met his biological dad and his mom died when he was 4 thanks to her pimp. He had only ever received 3 things from his real dad his last name, a twin that he doesn't like and has only met a few times who was adopted by a family after they were sent to foster care and the family ring that I still have. "What part?" He smirks at me, he knows every inch of that city and he knows that I know this. "I had an apartment on the upper east side with my friend Caroline, she and I met in college and went into it together." I tell him while biting my lip and his eyes get wide. "Manhattan." He states and I nod looking into those fucking eyes of his, ugh what is wrong with me? We both grew up poor as dirt and did dirty shit to survive. My family has always had a bad reputation on both my mom and dad's side, Stefan was raised in foster homes and was doing dirty work by age 12. Stealing, B&E, other things as well, Damon and him hit it off when Stefan moved here all those years ago. They became inseparable, Stefan became part of the family instantly. My parents adored him and he loved them back, he always said that we were his family.

"When are you planning on moving out?" he asks with a hoarse voice. "Soon, rent is too high and all the other bills that I have to pay each month aren't cheap. I was contemplating on going back to New York. I talked to a friend of mind who is now an agent and she says that she would love to help me get on with another modeling agency. Well to be more specific her brother's company. " I reply staring down at my feet. Stefan lifts my chin to meet his eyes, "I'm happy for you Lena, I'm glad to see that you've done something amazing with your life and only at twenty-two. A model at that, I told you long ago that you could easily become one." His face holds a sad smile. If he only knew how 'amazing' my life has really been since he's been gone, then he would be less than pleased. "Hell I was a year in when I turned twenty-two." Stefan chuckles while I bite my bottom lip and close my eyes. "What's wrong?" Running his thumb up and down my jaw line I shiver opening my glossy eyes. "I just can't believe that you've missed a good bit of your twenties because you worked for Enzo." I tell him, my throat is scratchy and I'm trying to contain myself. I don't need to cry and be upset, I was like that for far too long. Stefan was suppose to be my forever, he was my brother's best friend, from the time he moved to Mississippi when he was a teen I was instantly all about Stefan Salvatore. "Elena don't go there." Stefan's eyes hold mine and I can see memories running through my head.

He and Damon were best friend's for a good four years, before he ever made a move, granted I was younger than him, so I can see why he didn't. However I would catch him staring at me from time to time, he would wink at me and I would turn to mush. He and I became friends too even though we had a little bit of an age gap between us, but he always did his best to include me. He didn't treat me like a younger teen, Damon of course never minded because my brother and I are close and Damon saw it as Stefan being my protector when he wasn't around. I can still remember every detail about the day we first got together though I was no longer a young teenage girl, by that time though Stefan was a young adult in his early twenties. What was a horrible day turned out to be the best day, I was upset that I had another birthday without my mom and dad being there. It didn't help that I was also dumped by my boyfriend Jonah Carson. Stefan found the guy and beat his ass, he was outraged when he found me crying inside the old rusted trailer I grew up in. He had come over to pick up his tattoo kit, his flavor of the week was wanting a tramp stamp on her back and he aimed to please the sluts. After thirty minutes of beating around the bush with him, I fessed up and told him how Jonah had dumped me for Shanna Lane in front of everyone at the lake. He grabbed my hand and drove me back there and beat Jonah bloody, canceled on the 'client' and took me to my favorite restaurant to eat. I can still remember the wind blowing in my hair as we went for a drive on his Harley after dinner and when he took me back home Stefan walked me inside the old tin can I called home. Once inside I gave him a hug then thanked him for the best birthday and when we pulled apart he leaned in and kissed me. I had never been kissed like that in my life, it was deep, raw and oh so good. He didn't just kiss me, he pushed me against the front door and grabbed my ass causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I moaned into his mouth kissing him back with everything I had in me, I didn't want Stefan Salvatore thinking i was some lame teenage girl who couldn't kiss. I lost my virginity that night, he walked us to my bedroom and threw me on the bed. Instantly his lips were back on mine and I couldn't stop myself from running my hands through his hair, over his strong arms and down his back. He professed his love to me, saying that he couldn't keep it in any longer and I did the same. I couldn't believe that he had the same feelings for me, we both laughed and then we made love. It was the most amazing night of my life, I'll never regret that night.

I had seven amazing months with Stefan before he went to prison, shockingly enough Damon had approved of our relationship after some words and threats were made. He said that if anyone could take care of me, protect me and love me with every fiber of their being, it was Stefan. My brother had been right. It scared me being with him at first since he wasn't known to do exclusive, Stefan was a one night stand guy and had only one serious relationship before me. He proved me wrong though, he never looked at other girls, he made it clear that I was it for him and that he loved me. Stefan was the most perfect guy for me until he fell back into the hands of his old boss which costs him five years of his life and our relationship. Everything was perfect, he was perfect for me. Now seeing him fresh out of prison it makes me think about everything that happened once he was no longer here to do all the things Damon said he would do. He wasn't here to love me, he wasn't here to protect me, he made a choice when he went away. Stefan didn't want me in his life, I mean sure he was incarcerated and I was on the outside, but he didn't have to cut me out of his life completely.

"I'm only 26 Lena, I still have a whole lifetime ahead of me, I can pick myself up and move on from the past." I winced at Stefan's words, so I guess that meant moving on from me and what we had. It shouldn't bother me though, I've had five years to move on with my life and I have. I have moved on from so much more than Stefan Salvatore, so this shouldn't dig at me. "Well, then that is what you should focus on then, anyway I'll let you get changed." I say before making my exit around his hard body and intense eyes.

 **I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

I walk out of the room and just as I reach the kitchen I remember that I forgot to get my phone off of my night stand. I had it charging, so I could have a full battery for taking pictures. So turning back around I dart down the hall and enter my bedroom and for some dumb ass reason I turn to look into the bathroom. I gasp, Stefan is standing completely naked in front of the mirror just about to put his shirt on, until he hears me. "Sorry, I just forgot my phone." I apologize, I'm willing my eyes to look away from his drop dead gorgeous body and the long thick member between his legs. Stefan smirks at me and I feel myself begin to throb. Fucking great, just what I need. Am I the only person on earth who gets turned on seeing their ex naked? "It's nothing you haven't seen before babe." I bite my bottom lip and nod, then dash over to get my phone. Once I take the thing off the charger I turn around and bump into Stefan's hard chest. Great what a cliche move! His clothes are on thankfully, his hands find their way to my hips, he pulls me to him as my heart races. My skin is on fire from his touch while my breathing is unsteady, I dare myself to look up into those amazing green orbs and once I do he has a mischievous look on his face. "Fuck it." He growls and before I can register what's going on Stefan's lips are on mine, at first I freeze, but then his tongue runs over my bottom lip demanding entry and I fucking cave.

What am I doing? Five fucking years of having Stefan tucked away in the dark corners of my mind and now that he's here I just give in to his ass! I open my mouth and soon our tongues are battling for dominance, in one swift move Stefan's hands grab my ass, up I go with my legs around his waist. My back slams against the wall and I moan into his hot minty mouth, Stefan was always an amazing lover and I start to grow wet remembering all of our sex romps together. The feel of his tongue against mine drives me wild, I'm soaking wet and I can feel his hard dick against me, he pushes himself against my core and I gasp. "Elena are you in here?" I hear Caroline's voice as she walks down the hall towards us, but I can't stop this hot make out session with my ex. Stefan I know hears her too, but he just like me can't stop. Hell it probably doesn't even bother him. "Oh wow, so sorry." Then the bedroom doors shut and Stefan breaks the passionate and bruising kiss. We're both trying to catch our breath, I lean my head against his shoulder trying to collect myself after that pantie wetting kiss. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to be able to do that." he says. Nodding my head I choke out, "Yes I do, but I couldn't keep waiting Stefan." There was no reason to lie, why wait when he made it clear that he was done with me? I mean yeah he may have waited and wanted to kiss me, but when you're told by your brother that your boyfriend no longer wants to see you... it does something to you. You eventually accept that you're no longer with that person, you do your best to move and put him in the back of your mind.

I find myself backing down from his body and I reach the floor, I cup his face having to be completely honest with him. "I loved you so much Stefan that it killed me inside, you didn't want me to call you, visit you or come to your court hearing. When you were sentenced Damon made sure that I got it into my head that we were over for good, so I had to pick up the pieces of my heart that you broke. I got my life on track with school, graduated and moved on with my life. It was hard and I went through hard ass times, times I wish to forget, but I had to move on. I had to accept that you were done with me and so I did. Sure I stumbled along the way, but now I am good." Stefan licks his now dry lips and nods looking away from me, yep mask is settling back in place. "Now you're out and you can make the most of your life, please do that for me Stefan. Now you can start over, open up your own tattoo shop and get settled in your life. Meet a beautiful girl and marry her, then have kids and be happy Stefan. You've always loved the idea of family, so make one. Be legit for once in your life, do something that will make you happy. I would've loved to have been that woman, but you didn't want me anymore. That's fine, what we had was great when we had it. At least it was to me, I may have been young, but I loved you. I just hope that you'll find someone that you can truly love and be with. If I can go to college, become a fucking model and come out the other side of some bad shit, you can too." I'm trying to make myself and him see that we're over. Maybe this is what I've been waiting for, to have him next to me and to realize that there is no longer anything between us. I needed to see him face to face and get closure.

Stefan looks back to me with tears in his eyes, he's never cried. Never. He has poured his soul out to me before about his fucked up life, poured his heart out over his love for me, but this is new. Right now there no coldness in his eyes, no mask. Stefan caresses my cheek with his thumb and says in a whisper, "I will always love you Elena." I release a tear from my eye and nod, "I know Stefan, I'll always love you too." I hug him and he returns it, squeezing me. Never in my life have I seen tears in this man's eyes, I didn't think he was capable of having them. "Promise me you'll still be in my life no matter where I am, here or in New York." I know that we may not be right for each other anymore, but I will always want him around me. I thought I could brush him off, but its just not in me to do that. "Couldn't get rid of me if you tried Lena." That brings a smile to my face, a sad one. "Just so you know, I did love you with everything I had in me. When I went away, it just didn't work for me anymore. We were over Elena, I just don't want you to think that I was never really in it because that's far from the truth." I nod because I can't speak. This is it, Elena and Stefan are over for good, but we're not done being friends. One step forward. "Ok, I think I need another beer and some pool time." I laugh trying to ease the tension that we're now feeling. "Yeah, I'm going to make sure Matt doesn't burn the food." He says dryly before backing away from me. Now he's back to being the cold Stefan, I walk out of the room trying to keep my composure, now to find Caroline and set her straight with what she witnessed.

"There you are!" I hear Caroline yell as soon as I walk outside, she walks over with two beers in her hand and a smirk on her face. "Please tell me we're going to talk about this, because I've seen pictures and I know who that was." With a hand on her hip and a light smile on her face she waits for me to respond. "Yes we are, so let's take these cold drinks over to the pool and we'll talk." She grins and takes off her sun dress revealing a hot pink bikini with yellow strings. We make our way over to the deck and I see Damon and Bonnie in lounge chairs. "Bon are you ok?" Caroline asks with concern written all over her face, my moment with Stefan forgotten thankfully. "Yeah, I just wanted a little rest and Damon here thinks I should rest some where other than under the sun." She giggles while caressing her belly. I look over to my brother and snort, he's constantly worried about her which is sweet and annoying, but he's just doing what he's supposed to do. Who would've thought that my big bad brother could be like this? "Damon she's fine, if she gets too hot she knows what to do, now stop hovering and go mingle with your friends." I tell him with a 'I won't take no for an answer' look. "Fine." he mumbles holding up his hands in defeat.

I make sure Damon is out of ear shot when Caroline and I enter the pool, "I'm waiting." she says in a singsong voice while piling her thick blonde curls into a high pony tail. "Wait, waiting for what?" Bonnie asks from her chair and I really just want to go back to earlier today where I had no 'Stefan' thoughts in my head. I clear my throat and proceed with my confession and my clarification. "Stefan and I were kissing in my bedroom, I showed him where he could change his clothes after Tyler and Matt pushed him in the pool, anyway I left the room and forgot my phone so I went back to get it and saw him standing in the bathroom naked." I hear both of them gasp and before they can ask me anything I continue. "Well, I apologized and went to my phone then I turned around and bumped into him, then he kissed me, picked me up and put me against the wall and we kept kissing until Caroline walked in my room looking for me." Caroline has a shit eating grin on her face and Bonnie turns green, yeah I know the feeling. "You both can say something now." They stay silent which leaves me sighing. "I told him that he needs to get his shit together and become a legit person, that what we once had was great and all but we aren't the same people anymore. Well, I said that in a round about way, he got the message and agreed. Besides he ended long ago and he's not here to get me back anyway. We just needed to say something things and get closure, the make out session was just something that happened." Caroline snorts now and I wait for what she's about to dish out, "Are you serious right now? Elena come on your first love is back in your life and you're not going to take advantage of it? Yeah he broke it off with you when he went to prison, but you don't want to try to rekindle your realtionship with him?" I choose my words carefully now, "I still have love for him and I always will, but I'm over us. He's over us and that's the way it should be. I'm not the same person I was when we were together and he's not the same Stefan. He's a free man now and I'm the last thing on his mind and I'm good with that." I state firmly, they say nothing else and I down my beer. Surprisingly Bonnie says nothing which makes me curious.

After being in the pool all day it's finally time to eat the most delicious food prepared by the guys, but I have a slight buzz going, so I decide to opt out on the food even though my stomach disagrees with me. Kelly and Matt start setting up the fireworks and I slip inside the house to get more comfortable clothes on, I end up stumbling a few times once in the house. I notice that I may be more than just buzzed as I lean on the wall for support. I giggle at the thought of being drunk, I haven't been like this since St. Patrick's day when I kissed Tyler's boss at the O'Malley's pub in Biloxi. "Elena, you ok?" I hear a voice behind me and I giggle again. "Yep I'm all good here, just trying to get to my room." I try to straighten up and continue down the hall, but I'm failing at my task. "What do you need? I can help you get it." I turn to look at Stefan and give him what is probably a sloppy smile. "Just my clothes, this bikini is fucking irritating me." Stefan says nothing as he guides me towards the bedroom and once inside I plop down on my lounge chair. "I never understood why rich people have these in their bedroom until now." I say while snuggling down into the soft swede. "Why do they have them?" He asks as he places his hands on his hips. "Its for drunk people who can't make it to the bed." I slur making him chuckle. "Alright so where are the clothes that you need?" he asks me while I get up and walk into my closet. Grabbing my PINK sweatshirt I walk out and point to my dresser. "Top middle, there are some tanks in there, top right are my panties and bottom left are shorts." He walks over and begins rummaging through the drawers while I'm damn near passed out. I'm so content right where I am, staying in and forgetting all the fireworks sounds awesome while I lay down. "I hope I chose right." He says bending down to my level and I look up to see that he has grabbed me a white spaghetti strap tank with a built in bra, the short dark wash shorts I asked for and a pair of blue lace thongs. I nod and sit up. "You can either help me or leave, either way I'm about to get naked." Stefan smirks at me and I begin to pull the strings around my neck, he doesn't hesitate to help. "So we're friends who can see each other naked?" He asks as he reaches around my back undoing the rest. I snort, "What was it that you said earlier, oh yeah 'nothing you haven't seen before babe.'"

Reaching my hips his hands linger on them, the heat from his fingers burn into me like he's branding me as his. Wait! What. The. Fuck? "Well the thing is I've been abstinent for five years and a body like yours is going to make it hard for me to resist you sweetheart. Especially when I know said body like the back of my hand." Then he pulls the strings on each side of my hips, I stand and let the material fall to the floor. Stefan stares at me like a thirsty man in the desert and I'm the only water around. "Elena!" Damon's voice breaks me out of my lust filled gaze, I take my clothes and run into the bathroom. "Elena, you alright?" I can hear Damon enter my room as I throw my clothes on in a hurry, praying that Stefan isn't sporting a hard on. "She's in the bathroom, I helped her down the hall and got her some clothes to change into." Stefan's smooth voice fills the silent room and I try to hold in a giggle, ugh just thinking about me standing naked in front of him and the look in his eyes, fuck! I know it was wrong to do, but for that moment I just didn't give a fuck about the past five years and wanted to be back against that damn wall. What is wrong with my ass? "Thanks man she seemed pretty lit, just tell her that we're done setting up the fireworks." Damon announces and I can just imagine him wearing his signature smirk. "K." is all I hear from Stefan. I look over my face and hair and see that I look like a hot mess. Taking my hair out of the bun my brown chlorine filled waves fall down my back and across my shoulder. I grab my makeup remover and run the cloth under my eyelids and in the corner of my eyes. Once I look decent Stefan knocks on the door making me jump. Shit I forgot he was out there. "Everything alright in there Lena?"

I start applying more eyeliner and mascara adding just a touch of gloss to my lips, "Yeah, just taking my hair down." With that I spray some perfume on, add deodorant and open the door to see Stefan leaning against the door frame smirking at me. "What?" I ask with a stupid smile. "You looked fucking amazing in your bikini, you look great right now too, but a naked Elena is even better to stare at." I swallow the lump in my throat and walk over to him shaking my head, "Well, I hope that its burned into your mind because that wasn't supposed to happen, a bad move on my part." Stefan tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, "Everything about you is burned into my mind Elena Pierce, you sure as hell put your mark on me." Then he quickly tells me, "Fireworks are being set up, do you need help getting out back?" Shaking my head I tell him I'm fine and we make our way outside in silence. Why? Why did he have to show up here? This is fucking everything up, he was supposed to be a memory of the past. I was supposed to be fine with us being friends, but he has to say those fucking words that only Stefan can say to make me want to say screw the past.

I can't let myself think about 'us', its too much.

 **So how am I doing so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

The fireworks go off, but I don't watch them. I hear the laughter from everyone around me, but it seems distant. I watch Caroline and Matt kiss as she sits on his lap, Damon is rubbing Bonnie's stomach smiling down at his unborn daughter, Kelly is talking to Tyler while Ric and Stefan set off more Black Cats. Everyone is enjoying themselves except me, I just wish things could've been different. In my drunken stupor, I can't help but to think about the what ifs and maybes now that Stefan is back. Maybe I would've been married or engaged to Stefan if he wouldn't have gone to prison. Watching little green eyed kids running around the back yard on this summer night. Things flipped upside so quickly five years ago, everything changed went Stefan went away. It was crazy back then when people found out we were a couple, the man who didn't do relationships anymore got hooked by none other than his bad ass, best friend's little sister. All I do know is that up until today, I've been doing fine for the last couple of years and all it took was Mr. Sexy Salvatore and all of our memories walking back into my life and I'm a fucking mess.

I hate drinking and thinking, my mom always said that nothing good happens when you drink and think. Oh how I wish Katherine Charlotte Gilbert Pierce was here, she would give me a hug, kiss my cheek and tell me how much she loves me, then slap me for tormenting myself. "I see the party is still going." I hear Liv's voice and look up to see her walking across the backyard with none other than Stefan's ex in tow. You've got to be kidding me, since when did she start hanging out with trash? "I got a text from Ty saying that a certain someone was out if I wanted to drop by and see him." She says while she hugs Stefan with a big smile on her face. "I've missed you." "Yeah I've missed everyone too, its good to be back." He says to her before his eyes dart over to HER. "Tessa?" Stefan says her name with surprise in his voice. She gives him a devilish smirk and in an instant she snatches him into a kiss and my face heats in pure rage. Stefan holds on to her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck and he leans into the kiss. "Its nice to see you regular clothes instead of you being in a jumpsuit." She purrs and my heart fucking shatters all over again. Fucking really? Tessa fucking Cortez was able to visit him, but not me? His slutty ex girlfriend was there with him through everything? Stefan's eyes snap to me and he's got a nervous look on his face. A look that says. 'I'm fucked and scared of her reaction'. Good he should be scared of what will come out of my mouth.

"Oh, Leney I didn't see you sitting there all by yourself." She says fake as fuck with her fake fucking smile. Everyone knows that I hate being called 'Leney', dumbest nickname ever. As immature as it sounds, its always been this way and that's just how it is, I hate her and she hates me. Our mutual hate started way before Stefan ever moved here and only got worse over the years. Tyler was never a fan of his cousin either so it never bothered him that I let my hate for her be known, he even joined in on many talks about her. I was thankful to have his loyalty over his flesh and blood. I guess that's why Liv is hanging out with her, Tessa I'm sure had a lot to say about her cheating cousin. Tyler screwed up and now Tessa is loving it. I shrug and a take a drink out of the bourbon bottle I have. "So this is your place huh?" I nod my head and take another drink. "Its a step up from what you had before, guess you're doing well off." I get up from my seat on the picnic bench and step towards her, no one says a word. They all know me and this bitch HATE each other with a burning passion so there's no telling how this will go. With the bottle in my hand I stretch my arms out and grin, "Get a good look around Tessy, this is as close as you'll ever come to being in a nice neighborhood, with a nice fucking house around a bunch of wealthy people." I may be being childish and my funds from modeling are coming to an end and I can't afford this place anymore, but fuck her. We all grew up in the same poor shitty town in the same shitty trailer park, but at least I tried to better myself. "Sweetheart as long as you keep swinging on that pole, you'll always be straight up trailer trash, it suits you though. You're a fifth generation slut, why stop now right?" I say pointing to her before walking into my house and slamming the door shut.

A few minutes later Caroline and Bonnie walk into my room, the bottle is empty and I'm laid out on the bedroom floor staring up at the ceiling. "Why did I act like that, I mean I just acted like the jealous ex and that's not me. I'm not a stupid teenager who is into drama and cattiness. On top of it, I was snotty." Caroline giggles, "Well, Bonnie filled me in on the Tessa hoe and well I believe you had the right to say whatever you wanted to say to her." This is why I love her, she believes that people who act like shit should get treated like shit. Caroline soon to be Donovan is fucking awesome. Bonnie sits on my lounge chair and sighs, "Look Elena, don't let her or Stefan get into your head. You're moving on to bigger and better things, I know you and you're going to head back up to New York. You are good at modelling and the income is insane, and yes Stefan wouldn't let you come visit him yet he allowed her to, so what? You my sweet dear friend are above them." I roll over on to my stomach and look up to her, the room spins and I have to close my eyes. "How am I above them? You, me, Damon, Tyler and Matt all grew up in the same shit hole trailer park as she did. Stefan moved here with his friend Zack and he lived in the same fucking hell hole we did." Bonnie nods her head, "I know Elena, but out of all of us, you made it out. You went to college and then to New York and made mega money, legit money. You're educated and you've become a world traveler." I laugh dryly. "And you know where that got me." Caroline sighs, "You came out a stronger and better person Elena, you made it through some fucked up shit. Don't let Stefan and his hoe drag you back down into a bad place." I look up to them and hold in a stupid cry, "He hated her, Stefan told me many times that he did and that's why he wasn't keen on dating anymore, that's why he only fucked and forgot."

Yeah that was until he got roped in by me, but still Tessa and her fake ass press on nails was hated by Stefan. He let her know all the time how much of a waste of space she was. "Not that it should fucking matter now, but I'm second guessing our whole relationship, granted it wasn't a very long relationship, but fuck. I'm confused I mean just hours ago he told me that he would always love me, that what he felt for me was real. He didn't want me to think that everything was fake on his end. Now though, I don't know what to believe and i can't understand why its bothering me!" Caroline sits down next to me and shakes her head while holding my hand, "Well, if the case is that he still wanted her or lied to you or whatever, at least now you can get over him officially and not worry about what was." Bonnie smiles and nods her head in agreement, "She's right." I smile at my girls, my best fucking friends, "Is she gone?" "Do you really think baby mama let her stay?" Caroline asks making me burst into a fit of giggles, Bonnie hates her too and probably jumped on the chance to get rid of that snake. "Oh, I love y'all." I say sweetly with what I am sure is a huge sloppy grin on my face thanks to the amount of alcohol I've consumed. "Well, I'm going to go back outside and taking a dip in the pool." I say struggling to get up, and with the help of Caroline, I'm standing again.

"Are you sure you're stable enough to get in water?" Bonnie asks me standing to her feet after I get a new beach towel. She has her protective hand of her baby bump, I look down to my niece who is nestled in there, I can't believe they're giving her my mom's maiden name instead of using 'Pierce'. Maybe its a good thing though, our last name seems to be tainted, however the Gilbert's weren't any better. "Yeah, all good here Bon." I nod my head and start rummaging through my bikinis in my dresser, I'm weird I know but the one I took off would be wet and cold. They leave me to it and I find my polka dot neon green and bright blue bikini with beads on the strings. I keep my hair down this time and I exit the house through the kitchen, everyone is still having a good time which makes me happy considering my childish outburst over Tessa. Sighing I make my way over to the pool stopping by the cooler to grab a beer, I'm already highly intoxicated and a beer on top of all the liquor I've drank isn't good, but fuck it. Its the Fourth of July and like a firework, I'm going out with a bang. I walk onto the steps of the deck and see Stefan leaning on the railing staring into the night sky. His back is to me so I light a cigarette while making zero eye contact with him is what's best right now.

I ease into the pool holding up my beer and cigarette so no water gets on either item. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you?" Stefan asks me with his back still turned. "I didn't care if you noticed or not." I tell him getting on my chair float successfully. He scoffs at me. "Right, that's the reason you didn't say anything to me." I burn a hole into the back of his head, I just want this conversation over so I can enjoy the rest of my night. "It's nice to see the stars, I've missed just being able to drive out somewhere and be surrounded by silence while watching them." Yes, hard ass Stefan loved him some star gazing, thanks to me. The first time I got him to do it he thought is was dumb, but once we were a couple it was our thing to do. For a second I feel bad for him, but then I remember that he did it to himself and he can't place blame on his missed opportunities on anyone else. "Maybe the next time you think about doing something stupid, you'll remember what you could lose in the process, such as looking at the stars in a open field." I may have come off as a bitch and hinted that he lost me, but I'm mad about Tessa, when I should just be over it. Over him. He damn well knew what the hell he was getting himself into with Enzo and yet he did it anyway. When Stefan turns to face me I see his eyes rake over my body and see the desire in his eyes his hand clenches the beer bottle in his hand, however I'm too drunk to care that he's staring at me. "You're right." he says quietly and I nod in response while drinking my beer. "Look Elena, about Tessa, its.. its hard to explain." I shake my head and hold up my hand, "You don't have to explain anything Stefan, I'm over it."

Now he is the one to shake his head, "Elena, I don't really know what to say here except she begged to come see me, so I sent her the visitor papers just to see what the hell she wanted. We had a heart to heart and she kept coming to visit me and over time we became friends. Now that I'm out she's wanting to help me get back into society and see where things take us. I don't know what we are to be honest, but its nice to have someone else in my life." Oh fuck I feel tears prick my eyes, my mouth starts to water and my stomach churns. All I can do is stare at him, I mean not even five hours ago he was all over me and saying things I've longed to hear, when he said that I had no idea how long he's wanted to kiss me, it made me feel happy to know that I wasn't completely out of his mind. I shouldn't have wanted to hear anything from him, I moved on. Well, I keep telling myself, but look at me. I'm a mess. Why couldn't he have kept that to himself? Does he really think I want to know those things? I jump off the float and flick my cigarette out into the yard and end up spilling my beer into the pool, I leave it there so I can make my way over to the side to get out on to the deck. I manage to get my body to cooperate and get out. I end up laying on my back holding my eyes shut, the sick feeling won't go away and I feel so tired now. Why the hell did I leave my bedroom? "Lena, are you okay?" I hear him ask, but I don't answer him, I can't.

When he picks me up I'm so limp, I feel Stefan carrying me towards the house, I can barely hear him tell everyone that I'm fine, just passed out drunk. Then the cold air from the AC hits my wet skin and I'm instantly freezing, but I welcome it. As my back hits the bed, my body is stripped naked and I snuggle into the warmth of the sheets and comforter. Then another kind of warmth hits my back when I roll over onto my side, the heat is familiar and with heavy eyes I lose myself in it.

 **Thoughts? Questions? Please drop some reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

My head is pounding as I wake up, surprisingly I remember everything from last night's events. I groan rolling over into my pillow, I know that I need to get up and and take something for my head before getting into a nice hot shower. I also need to brush my teeth, nothing is grosser than having bad morning breath after a night of drinking. Yet all I can do is lay here in bed and wonder why Stefan got in the bed behind me, at one point in the night I woke with his arms wrapped around me and I let myself snuggle into him. His breath hitting my neck made chills go down my spine and all I did was go back to sleep. I bet he got a good night's sleep considering where he has been sleeping since 2008. Not to mention that my bed is the fucking bomb, seriously everyone loves it, so I know he must've slept well. Why did he do that? He can't do these things, not now that so much time has passed, not now while he's pretty much getting back into a relationship with Tessa or whatever their calling themselves. I jump up and head into my bathroom, I don't even want to look into the mirror right now. I know that I'll look like someone who belongs in the freak show for sure, so instead I grab a few Advil, drink some water from the faucet and head for the shower. When I emerge from my much needed cleansing I throw on my robe, brush the funk out of my mouth and go in search for anyone who might have crashed last night. I hear pots banging around in the kitchen and it doesn't help my head at the moment. I can see that its dark outside, that brings a smile to my face, oh the love I have for rainy days.

Then I freeze, Stefan is standing in the kitchen shirtless, in nothing but a pair of black sweats cooking breakfast. God why did you have to grace this man with such a perfect body? I can't stay hidden forever so I decide to suck it up and join him. "Feel better?" he asks me never looking up as he flips the link sausages in the pan. "A little." That's all I say to him while I grab a glass from the cabinet before pouring orange juice into it. "Hopefully this food will make it better." He replies while I sit on a bar stool and watch him move around my kitchen effortlessly. Stefan has always been an amazing cook and him being out of commission for the past five years hasn't messed up his skills. "Where is everyone?" I am trying to be as nice as I can without bringing Tessa up. Finally he looks up and when our eyes meet I feel my heart beat in my throat. Why can't I just move the fuck on like normal people? Or maybe that's it, maybe people don't really move on they're just hiding it really well. "It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon, they all left around 12." I raise an eyebrow at that. "And yet you stayed and you're cooking breakfast for a late lunch?" I'm confused as to why he is still here with me, I'm not sure this is good. Why isn't he out with Tessa, 'getting back into society' as he put it. "I happen to know that you love to eat breakfast after drinking all night, I had nothing better to do and didn't want to leave you alone. Also, I think that we need to talk." Great! Just fucking great! I shrug, "Talk about what Stefan?" He just smirks and that's it, no explanation. "Let me eat first." He nods and slides the plate over to me, I look down at the scrambled eggs, link sausages and biscuits. My favorite breakfast food after a night of partying. Stefan stays on the other side of the counter and we eat in silence thank God! I scrape the last few bites of eggs off my plate and slide them into my mouth almost moaning from the delicious taste, "I'm going to put some clothes on, be back in a minute." I lie, instead I jump back into bed and will myself to not think about anything.

Soon I'll be back in New York City doing what I love and none of this will have mattered anyway. Yes, I am going back, my mind is made up and I really need the cash, no way am I going back to the white trash way of living, I'm not going to live like the girl I used to be. Not when I have another opportunity to do what I'm good at with a better organized company. The damn degree I got in college isn't being put to use here anyway. After about 20 minutes Stefan walks in and pulls the covers from my head. "I don't remember you being this stubborn." I can tell that he's pissed, Stefan crosses his arms over his chest and stares down at me. "I'm not being stubborn Stefan, I don't feel good." I try to grab at the sheet, but he's faster than me and yanks them back. "I tell you that I want to talk to you and you bolted from the room." I sit back against the headboard and sigh, "I don't know what there is to talk about. I thought we got out everything yesterday?" Stefan leans against my wall and raises his eyebrows, "How about getting everything off your chest? Knowing you, I'm sure you've got a lot more to say." I roll my eyes and indulge him, the faster this gets done the faster he'll leave. "Fine Stefan I'll give you what you want. We were dating and you willingly worked for that piece of shit for whatever reason, then you went to prison for five damn years only to show up at my house shocking the hell out of me. Oh and after our little make out session there were some hard words to say and agreements made. I know we needed to have that little chat, but it wasn't easy for me to do. Not when i didn't even know that you were going to be here. Not to mention your other ex shows up at MY fucking house!"

He nods his head, his face giving nothing away and that pisses me off. "Keep going Elena." Stefan says and I sigh loudly, "I had to hear that she's been able to visit you and help you over the years, that you two are pretty much a fucking couple again, that hurt a lot. More than I like to admit actually, but what the fuck can I do about it? We are just a thing of the past and that's all we'll ever be, a moment in time." I have tears in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. I will not let Stefan Salvatore break me again, this is over and I am done. Stefan joins me on the bed when he's sees my tears, he looks compassionate, sorry even but I can't let this go, not now. "I didn't want you to see me like that Lena, I wanted you to remember me like I was when we were together. Tessa, with her it's different, she didn't care that I was in prison, she just wanted to be there for me." I jump up from the bed and yell at him. "And I wouldn't have been there for you Stefan? You don't think I would've been there for you? Yeah, I was upset and pissed that you were in prison, but it was because I loved you. I knew that you were better than that!" I can't help but to let the damn tears run down my face, I'm so fucking hurt and pissed off. "You have no idea what it was like to be here without you, my world was wrecked, fucking wrecked! You didn't want to be near me or speak to me, that killed me Stefan! You once told me that no one knew you like I did, that I was the only person to ever be let into your heart. You said that you were wrecked in the best fucking way because you loved me! That Tessa nor any of the fucking sluts you had relations with mattered, that they couldn't compare to me." Oh yes I let him have it, this is what he wanted right?

"Motherfucking Tessa Cortez, the same old trailer trash who has literally fucked and sucked every man and some women in this town, she is what still does it for you?" He glares at me but I don't stop, I can't. "Let me guess, is it because you two have so much in common with a criminal background, is that what made her good for you? Does that mean that you two can bond over the fucked up things you've done and witnessed in your life?" I want to hurt him so bad! I want to cause him pain in so many ways! He simply nods his head and walks towards me, my chest is heaving and my eyes wide, "I loved you Elena, I did. But to be honest we were kidding ourselves, there's no way we could've lasted. You grew up with a loving family, your parents and brother may have done shady things and were pretty fucking poor and white trash, but you had their love". Stefan closes his eyes for a moment, he's trying to control his temper. "Damon is still here and you still have your brother's love." He says once his eyes are back on me, I throw my head back and laugh like an evil villain he is so fucking irritating.

"You may not have been in the dark with the shit they did, but you sure as hell wasn't apart of it for good Goddamn reasons. Everyone knew that you're different. You may be one hard fucking bitch who thought school was pointless, beat any bitches ass who stepped to you and learned how to roll a blunt before you learned to fucking drive, but in the end you did the right thing. You took your ass to school, you stopped fucking around with dumb ass fuck boys and made it out of that damn trailer park. Sweetheart, look where its gotten you." He steps back and I'm glad for the space between us. Yeah it got me being a model in New York the first go around with a cocaine addicted agent who loved him some women, other shit that happened before making it as a model made my life fucked up before I ever left here. Yay me and my perfect fucking life, I am so damn different! Ha what a laugh. If he only knew. I stare into his eyes and grit my teeth. "You're better than me, you've got so much going for you and I don't see what we really had in common except for your brother and sexual attraction really Elena, I guess that's what made me love you. Our sexual chemistry was fucking intense and I loved you for it, I found my match in you. Other than that do you think we were good together? I mean Tessa on the other hand, she gets me like you can't and there's nothing wrong with that, it shows that you're not fucked up like she and I are."

I shake my head at him, why is he doing this? Did those words just fucking leave his mouth or am I dreaming? Ok so he loved me because we had sexual attraction, because we were good in the sack? Is he fucking kidding me? Is he really acting like the Stefan he was before we got together? The asshole man-whore? So we weren't right for each other because I'm not fucked up like him and the fucking gutter slut? I'm not trying to be with him, how can he want this conversation and try his best to let me know that his other ex is a better fit? Does he not know that I'm going to lose my shit over this? "You know what Stefan you're right, you and her are alike and I know this because just like her, you make me want to slap the fuck out of your face. If you want to get back with someone who has fucked more guys than I can count, someone whose pussy is nothing but a gaping hole with sores I'm sure, who works at the nastiest strip club in town then be my guest. You do that, but don't for one second think that she'll love you and be loyal. I mean you should know already, she cheated on you with your friend Zack." I laugh at him uncontrollably now. "Don't be shocked when you catch her riding someone else's dick or surprised when you find a dirty needle in the bed, oh and be sure to use condoms, no telling what she has." He stares at me coldly, I know I hit a nerve with him, I mean he found her in bed with his foster brother! He had known the guy since they were 10 and were good friends or so Stefan thought! "Really Stefan, its no secret that she's a junkie either. You of all people know that its true." Yeah let's downgrade and not upgrade, still I'm not saying that he should pick me, but he can do so much better than her.

Hell I may have come from white trash, but there was never incest in my family, we all have perfect teeth, can read and write. Also my brother and I aren't junkies who've been strung out on everything. Sure we've done drugs, but neither one of us has dared to put a needle in our arms, Damon even did coke a few times, but that was short lived and he regretted it. I regret the small amount of shit I did, but it wasn't fucking heroine. Maybe that was Stefan's thing, get off on junkie sluts. Maybe the guy I loved is fucked in the head. I really was an upgrade and that makes me smile considering he's going right back to her and I am moving on. I really needed this, but there is no way in hell that I am finished with my rant. Before I can say anything else, I get pushed against the wall, he's trapping me. Both hands are on the sides of my head and his body is pressed into mine, "You have no idea what it's like to have been raped by your cousin, forced to do drugs by your mom who doesn't care that she's ruining your life, you don't know what its like to have to do whatever it takes to survive, even if that means stripping for old nasty fuckers. You've had a cake walk of a life compared to that girl!" He yells at me as his hand lifts and slams against the wall right next to my head, I tremble just a bit.

"We all choose the life we end up leading Stefan, so fuck off and stop making excuses for some townie tramp!" I bark out. "And how do you know what the fuck I've been through huh, you were gone!" I'm shouting so loud that my voice is getting hoarse. "You have an assumption of what my life's been like for the past five years, I may have went to New York and done some modeling work while I took my college courses online. I went to Duke first then went through the online classes after I got the job in New York. I came back home with money and a fucked up head. No never mind, scratch that my head was fucked up before I left for New York, you don't know what the fuck I endured. Stefan you don't know what hell I've been through!" Finally I push past him and walk to my closet, my tears won't stop. I don't want to think about any of it, so I busy myself finding clothes to put on. If he won't leave my house then I sure as hell will, fuck him and his poor little Tessa. For the fucking record she willingly slept with her cousin for fucking blow and spun the story to get Stefan to be on her side when shit started going south for them, a week later she was in bed with Zack. His dumb ass doesn't know that shit though. "What Elena, tell me what's been so bad for you to go through?" He shouts, he doesn't believe that I had a horrible go at things, his sarcastic tone tells me that much. "I want to know what you went through to make you think you're in the same category as Tessa and her fucked up life." I drop my robe in silence and throw on a yellow lace sleeveless dress that poofs out and stops at my thighs. I come back out into my bedroom, Stefan is standing at the entrance of my closet, I brush past him and open my underwear drawer. After getting a pair of thongs on he grabs my arm gently and turns me to face him. "Did you come up blank?" He asks with a gleam of disgust in his eyes.

I yank my arm away from him and step back a few feet, I can't believe he's treating me this way. He wants to know what I went through? He wants to know how bad life got for me? How I went through shit after he went to prison? Fine, I'll give it to him. "Tell me what you think about this Stefan, 17 year old girl found beaten in a alley, miscarries unborn child at just 2 months of pregnancy. Or how about 19 year old girl gets drugged and raped at a prestigious penthouse party in L.A. by her fucking boss and his friend. The girl's best friend walks in on the scene and calls cops while the guys are scrambling to act like it was not that big of a deal. Then months later after trying hard to cope with past events, dealing with school trying to forget it all the girl goes home for a break and tries to kill herself after running into a trailer trash bitch named Tessa. She cracks a joke about the loss of the unborn child and then a downward spiral happens. Her best guy friend known as Matt catches her with a gun to her head and successfully stops her. Then she is forced to tell her brother about the rape and the almost suicide that he had no clue about. Not to mention the pills that she had become addicted to thanks to her modeling agent, got to stay in tip top shape and that means wide awake. I may not be a junkie, but I fucking loved pills. The more they gave me the more I craved them, it helped not thinking about everything that had happened, but everyone eventually hits their breaking point Stefan. Even the poor little sweetheart Elena Pierce."

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN... WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD? BAD? LET ME KNOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

We all have have fucked up things that have happened to us or have encountered. Maybe I knew how to hide some things after all, Stefan thought that I had been living the perfect life without him, oh how I wish that would've been true. Now that he's out, Stefan is only seeing me as the woman I became after going through the things I did. I get it, I look perfectly fine, my life is great and I'm happy now. He wouldn't have recognized the teenage girl that he once loved if he had gotten out earlier, that girl was a complete wreck. My growing up may have been less worse than Tessa's but I went through shit as well, hell and back is what it feels like. I still have nightmares about losing the baby and the beating, sometimes its about the rape. Yet I don't let those things cripple me any longer, Elena Pierce chose to pick herself up and get through the darkness. I thank God for my friends and brother. I owe Caroline and Matt my life.

"It wasn't always good times Stefan, it wasn't always sunny for me being some glamorous model in New York. It was long hours, no food with pills shoved in my hands to stay awake. It was being grabbed and fucked with, it was being raped by two men who were sick in the head!" I let it all out and just decide to say fuck this secrecy shit! We're in the south anyway, let's air our dirty laundry for everyone! "I picked up all of the broken pieces and got my head on straight. I chose to over come the horrible things that had happened to me, you weren't here to hear about it or witness it, so you don't get to tell me that I don't know a fucking thing about horrible shit." Then I leave the room in search of my shoes knowing that if I stay near him I may crumble. But Stefan is hot on my trail as we enter the living room and I stop, his arms wrap around me and I get pulled back into his hard chest. He's either crying or fixing to let tears fall, I can tell in his breathing. This is too fucking weird for me to handle right now, I can't take it. Its a fucking roller coaster that just wont stop! "We were going to be parents?" His voice cracks slightly, I nod my head. Fuck. "You didn't want to see me or speak to me, told Damon not to tell you anything that involved me, so I begged him not to tell you that I was pregnant. I said that if you cared about me at all, then you would want to have something to do with me." I whisper, I know he hears me by how he tenses up. I turn to look at his face and he let's a few tears drop, I see sadness and rage in his eyes. I motion towards the couch and soon I'm in his lap. His grip around me is best described as iron clad. "The week I found out I was pregnant, I only had 3 days to get used to the reality of it. I was severely depressed and even though you were gone and wanted nothing to do with me, I felt happy for the first time since you were arrested." I wipe my eyes free of the tears that had gathered and slowly started to leak out. "I went to the store one night because I had a fucking craving for Pizza sticks from the hot box and a blueberry slushy, I had stupidly walked there alone. Anyway I was pulled into an alley by some guy, was mugged then beaten. The store owner heard my screams and found me, when I woke up in the hospital with Bonnie telling me that there was nothing that could've been done I freaked out and had to be sedated."

"And New York?" he asks me in a raspy voice, I wipe my tears again then clear my voice. "Caroline and I were roommates in college, we were approached by a guy in a bar one weekend in Atlanta. We were still in college and went on a vacation, somewhere we had never been before. She grew up in a small town in Texas, similar to here in Shallow Springs and had only left there for college. We both ended up going to Duke in North Carolina, ended up being roommates and we clicked then became best friends. Anyway, after working with the agency for almost a year while studying our courses online, we were doing a show out in L.A., at the after party she and I were fucking wasted. After having more than a few drinks and some pills, I went upstairs to look for the bathroom because I felt sick. My boss followed me and his friend joined him up the stairs, I had been talking to the other guy in only a friendly manner all night and they took me against my will in the fucking bathroom. The sleazes raped me and if it wasn't for Caroline coming to look for me, who knows." I say with a shrug. "I was roofied on top of already being fucked up." Suddenly my leg is burning from his grip, "Did he get sentenced?" I nod staring blankly at the floor, "Yes, I didn't want anyone to know so Caroline's dad helped me stay out of the paper's and media, that's why Damon didn't know. Caroline would've taken it to her grave if I had let him go free, she's loyal." Stefan nods his head and sighs loudly. It feels good to tell him this, but I feel like he doesn't deserve to know it. I'm the one who is obviously the fuck up here.

I look at him and see that he's battling a raging war on the inside, maybe I should drop it. "Tell me about your almost suicide Lena." Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, "After that I threw myself into pushing all that had happened out of my mind. I was addicted to the pills they were giving me and I kept working under my contract even though Caroline broke hers and begged me to do the same. I couldn't stop though, anything to forget about it all, pills, money and studying my ass off. Clothes, cars you name it I was owning it. After a while I broke the fuck down and decided to take a break thanks to my agent and Caroline talking more sense into my head, she went back to Duke and I came home. I couldn't cope, everyone around me was happy and I wasn't, I wanted to just fade into darkness." Stefan pulls me closer to his body and lays a kiss to my shoulder. "Stefan, I was withdrawn, moody and distant. I kept thinking that I should be here with a child that I'll never get to hold, that the next time I have consensual sex I'll only think about the rape, I was failing all of my classes even though I was trying my best to study and do the online classes, but it was just too much."

"Christmas was just not great that year when I came back, Damon and I got into a fight, so I went to the nearest bar that I knew and got hammered then on my way out I ran into Tessa of all people." I don't hide the hate in my voice, fuck that cunt! Stefan's eyes turn dark, he has light green eyes that are the most beautiful I've ever seen and they turn a scary dark shade of the color. "Tessa said that you would be so happy to know that I lost the baby, that there was no way in hell you could've ever been happy about it since you never wanted kids. She laughed at me, then told me that when she heard about the miscarriage it was like music to her ears." Stefan wipes away my fresh set of tears and pulls my face to his chest. His heart is beating wildly, the skin on his hard chest is radiating heat like you wouldn't believe. "So in my drunken stupor I believed her, I drove home found Damon's .38 revolver and put it to my head. I was holding a picture of you and me in my hands bawling my eyes out. I took one last look at your face and then Matt came around the corner of the kitchen and saw me. He flew into a panic, he told me that finding his sister dead and hanging from a tree was the worst day of his life and that he couldn't watch me do this. That no matter what had happened I could tell him and he would help me in anyway possible to get through this dark time in my life. Matt saw that I was holding the picture." I close my eyes remembering how I was literally fixing to end my life, I wasn't fucking around. Had Matt not have came in, I would be in a coffin right now.

"I'll never forget his words, 'Look at Stefan, Elena look at his face, he will always love you and to find out that you're gone would absolutely kill him. None of us could picture you out of our lives Elena, you're too fucking important and too loved to take your life. We're going to get you through whatever it is that has you wanting to put a bullet in your skull." By now we're both a crying mess, Stefan's stroking my hair while his hot tears fall onto my head and mine are on his skin. This is just weird, Stefan has never shed a tear to my knowledge and it scares me. "So I finally gave him the gun and broke down into a sobbing wreck, when I had finally calmed down enough to speak I told him everything that had happened with my boss and his friend and the run in with Tessa. I told him about the pills. By the time Damon and Bonnie came home from the Christmas party at the shop, Matt forced me into telling them so I did." I raise my head to look into his eyes and he willingly looks down to me. "In the end, I went to counseling and rehab. I had the people I loved standing by my side and I sometimes have nightmares, but I picked my self up and dealt with it. I went back to school and got my shit together, I graduated back in May. Yes, I've done well for myself, being a model was awesome until it wasn't and now that my friend turned agent knows my past she's just waiting on my call to come to her brother's company. I haven't done this in years, but they want me." I clear my throat and blink back tears, "People like Tessa are jealous because I chose to overcome all the shit I was put through, so they want to bring people like me down." Stefan nods his head and his hand starts to caress my thigh where he has been gripping me, "I don't know what she did to help you get through your time in prison, but I don't like her. I never have and I never will. I wasn't going to tell you any of this, but I decided that if she ever brought it up that you would of course find out and she would've probably spun a different story. I should be the one to let you know about the baby, I'm not trying to get you on my side Stef, I don't need to say I won because this isn't some competition for your love, I just needed you hear the truth."

Clearing his throat Stefan sits me up so I can look him in the eyes. "I'm not in love with her Lena, truth be told I'm only with her because I feel like that's what I deserve. Scum with scum. Yeah we became friends when I was in that hell hole, but I don't love her. I'm over what she and Zack did, that was a lifetime and I just clicked, her life is a wreck and I do feel for her." He closes his eyes for a second and when they open I see tears. "Baby, I promise you that I would've loved our child every fucking day of my life, when she thought she was pregnant by me when we were together I told her that I didn't want kids. I just didn't want them with her fucking cheating ass. Of course that was just her trying to get me back with her and she apologized for her lies and cheating on her first visit." I smile sadly at his words and he continues, "I'm so fucking sorry that I wasn't here to be with you, I'm sorry that you've had to go through all of this. I swear baby I was just looking out for you, I thought that with you away it would be easy for you to hate me. I knew that I would eventually drag you down to my hell and you were too fucking amazing for that. In my fucked up head I thought it was what would be best for you, all I did was take away your choice in the matter. I fucked up again." Stefan looks away, but I quickly grab his face in my hands and hold his gaze. "Stefan, I tried to hate you, oh God how I tried and yet I can't because my love for you outweighs everything." Oh God, I love him still just like I always have.

"I will always love you, we may have only had months to be together but I have always fucking loved your ass. I was all about you since I was 13 and I couldn't believe that you actually fell for me later on." I can't hold it back, I love this man, faults and flaws, I love them all. Stefan is Stefan and underneath everything that makes him a bad boy, is one hell of an amazing person. "Yeah, I went through fucking hell when you got locked up, but I came out the other side better than ever. There is nothing that you could've done to prevent the things that happened anyway, you were gone and shit happened. It wasn't your fault and you have no reason to take the blame for what I went through." Stefan grabs my hands that are holding onto his face his eyes bore into mine intensely, "I still could've been there for you even if it was me doing so in prison. If I would've had known, if only I hadn't been bent on taking the fucking high road we could've gotten through all of our own shit together. We could've been a fucking family even though I wasn't around." Stefan stands and sits me back onto my couch and walks over to where his shirt is laying on my love seat. "I, I'll be back."

Then he's gone again and somehow I know he won't be coming back. Again my fucking heart is back to being broken by Stefan Salvatore.

 **PLEASE DROP A REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

I ended up leaving after Charolette was born, seeing that sweet baby girl come into this world was wonderful yet it made me long for the child I lost. I spent 3 days in Mississippi before going to New York to wallow in self pity. I had a good cry for a day or so then straightened up and went to work, being back into that world had me nervous at first, but then I settled in fine. Damon surprised me and bought my house from my landlord with money he had been saving since he was 18. Back then he had been making good money with Stefan before the garage was opened, it may have been dirty money, but he was just doing all that he knew.

I am so excited to see Charlotte now, she is the most precious baby ever! She has just turned 4 months old and I have a shit load of baby clothes in my luggage that I've bought just for her. Damon is going to kill me when he sees the price tags, but I really don't care since its all about spoiling my little Char baby. So here I am taking my seat on the plane in first class and I'm beyond excited to see everyone for Thanksgiving. Damon and I had agreed months ago that I will come down to see them for Thanksgiving and when Christmas rolls around they will come see me in New York. Caroline is going mad with wedding details being that she and Matt will be getting married on New Year's Eve in New York. She misses the city and her crazy ass is literally going to have us all dressed and ready for a wedding that will be taking place in Time Square. Silly right? She has even detailed everything down to a T so as soon as the clock strikes 12 and the ball drops, she and Matt will be pronounced husband and wife.

I'll be happy to see Tyler as well, he finally got over Liv and met some girl named Nadia and they've been going strong for 2 months now. I'll be happy to meet her, she's a world traveler he said. They met each other in Vicksburg at the casinos when she was coming from Louisiana, she had only planned to be in Mississippi for the night. Then Tyler laid down his game and she never made it to Mobile, AL.

Then there's Stefan of course. He is living with Damon and Bonnie, in my old fucking house! Yay for me! So I have to be there in the same house with him for more than one day. Damon said that Stefan was fine with getting his own place, but he wanted his best friend in a nice neighborhood with people who loved him. Said that he couldn't have Stefan going back to Shady Oaks trailer park. I was right too, he never came back that day, he let me pour out my heart and just fucking left me. The next time I saw him was when he came to the hospital after Charlotte was born and he tried speaking to me when we both decided to leave and let the new mama get some rest. I told him that enough was already said. My words to him were, 'if he had anything to say it should've been the day he left my house'.

He nodded and we parted ways, now I'll be facing him again. I know that I have to get over this bullshit issue with seeing him, I mean he's my brother's best friend and he's in our group of friends like he's always been. Once I've gotten my bags I meet my driver outside of the airport pick up doors. Bon and Care insisted that someone should pick me up but I told them no. Everyone is running around doing last minute cooking, so I told my girls that I could get there myself.

Thanksgiving is tomorrow which means dinner, stories, backyard football and late night drinking by the bonfire. Yep, traditions are still going strong with us and it warms my heart knowing that even though we're all going on with our lives, we're still able to keep some things the same. My nightmares have come to an end now that I am on some medication and seeing a therapist again, I felt that it was best since I was entering the modeling world again. There are some days that I want to pack my things and return home, but then I remember that I can't let my past run my life.

Once the limo pulls into the driveway of my old home I start to regret my choice of car instantly. Everyone is standing outside on the front porch watching this massive black limo pull into their yard, I'm pretty sure I'll catch shit for this. Embarrassment much? Yeah. I pop my sunglasses over my eyes to avoid staring at everyone directly and when the driver opens my door I breath in and slap a good ole southern girl smile on my face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't miss hot shot herself." I hear Tyler says smirking at me and I shrug. "Last minute ride." I tell him and follow the driver to the trunk, but before I can lay a hand on my luggage my brother and ex are getting it for me.

"Damn Elena, what the hell do you have in here, a dead body?" Damon asks pretending to struggle. I erupt in a fit of giggles he has never understood a woman's need of more than one suitcase, "That one is shoes." I point to my brand new LV suit case. "What the hell little sis? Why in God's name do you need one big ass suit case just for shoes?" He's looking at me as if I've grown another head.

"Why not, I mean I'll be here for a few days and who knows where a girl might end up going. I'll need the right shoes for the right occasion." I simply say with a sweet smile. Damon laughs at me shakes his head and continues up to the porch handing my shoes off to Tyler. When I turn back to see Stefan he has my lingerie =bag and I want to laugh at that, but I don't. "Seriously five bags?" Stefan asks me with a 'are you fucking kidding me look' and again I shrug. I pull my wallet out of my matching purse and tip the driver then join everyone on the porch. "So am I going to get any hellos or hugs?" I ask them all basically offended. Caroline barrels out of her seat and launches herself onto me. "Of course!" she squeals and I hug her tightly, damn I've missed her. "We were just waiting for Mr. Driver man to leave so we could." I laugh, "Well, ok then."

Once I am settled into the guest room, I get into a pair of my skinny jeans, cowgirl boots, long sleeve shirt and a jacket. I got to hold Charlotte and feed her, let me just say that I have the cutest niece in the world! She's such a good baby and I keep telling Bonnie over and over how she's such an amazing mom. We're all sitting around a nice bonfire now drinking and talking about tomorrow's events when Bon pipes up. "So tell me what's it like being in New York again."

I smile because she knows that I love being there, despite the once a month feeling to leave. This company is on top of their shit and when we need a damn break, we get it. I'm happy that I took the job, but I do miss home. "Oh, I am in love with New York as you all know. Manhattan is incredible and though Central Park is the only place where there are a lot of trees I still love it." Stefan snorts. He's sitting across the fire from me with none other than fucking Tessa in his lap. I can't help but to scowl at him. "Something on your mind?" I ask him with my bitchy bitter tone. I can't believe that this is how its going to be between us, but if he's going to be a dick well I'm not just going to take it.

"You say that you love New York and you only mention the richest part of it and the damn park. Sweetheart have you even been to the other parts?" He asks me chuckling. He is from NYC so of course he knows every damn part of it and makes a jab at me. What the fuck is his problem?

I plaster a fake smile on my face and say, "Well, Brooklyn is pretty decent as well as Queens. I went to have dinner with a coworker at her mom's house in the Bronx. Went to a party two weeks ago at a club and woke up the next day in Long Island with some guy that I met and then we went to Staten Island to pick up his Harley from his brother. So I've been to a few different places in New York, yet to visit Jamaica Queens and Harlem, but who knows maybe I will. Besides its not like it was my first time being there Stefan."

Stefan stares at me damn near deadly, but I'm not backing down. "So tell me where your old stomping grounds are Stef, maybe I'll pop by and see for myself the life you used to live before joining the southerners." I know he grew up poor and did shady shit amongst hanging out with shady people. I just wanted to dig my heels in, I know I'm being a bitch, he brings it out in me. There is no way I would ever go looking around his old hangout spots. "You're funny Lena." he laughs and Tessa snuggles closer to him, ugh I want to vomit. "Don't call me Lena, Stefan." I simply say and with that I hear baby girl over the baby monitor and get up. "Damon this one's on me." I say before walking into the house. As I go into my sweet girl's room I turn off the monitor and pick up Char baby. "Sweetie don't ever fall in love with the bad boys, broken hearts is all you'll get out of it and a lesson learned."

After I change her diaper and give her a bottle I decide that I'm going to Jackson and having some fun. I send a quick text to Care and Bon, of course Care is down for a girl's night on the town. Bon Bon on the other hand isn't up for leaving her baby just yet, understandable. Caroline comes inside my room and we start dressing up for a night on the town. It's only 9 at night and I'm used to a fast pace life, parties, clubs and events are my life once again, so I'm ready to have some fun with my best girlfriend.

"Holy shit are those fucking new Jimmy Choos?" Caroline squeaks looking down at my purple stilettos. She's missing out on her old life, but says that she's good with being a party planner here in the South with Matt. "Yeah and there is a matching teal pair just for you in the shoe box on the bed." I tell her putting my earrings in. She jumps up and down and runs to the bed like a kid. "You look so damn sexy Elena, I mean you always have but now you have a celeb glow to you again."

Turning to her shaking my head I sit next to her on the bed and sigh, " I mean yeah I earn a lot of money doing what I do best and I can now spend it on expensive things, but I'm still me. There are no pills being handed to me to stay awake, no men trying to group me and I'm having fun. I won't lie, I miss the hell out of yall Care, sometimes I want to come back, but then I remember that I'm doing good." Caroline smiles and throws her arm around my shoulder. "I know, we miss you too and I am so so happy that you're having a better experience this time, but still you look fucking hot." We laugh and walk outside to bid everyone good night. When we appear everyone's eyes bug out of their head, my brother has never seen me like this. He hasn't even seen my old pictures, saying that something's are just meant to be unseen.

"So we're going to head over to Jackson and hit up some clubs." Caroline tells Matt who is probably sporting a boner right now. Horn dog. She is in her teal stilettos, a short black halter dress topped with a mini leather jacket. Her hair is straight and her makeup is done Smokey. This is the Caroline Forbes I was used to. "Just come home alone with Elena." he jokes making everyone laugh. "Don't worry we will come back together no extra guests."

I laugh, "Speak for yourself, these shoes are new and they want to be shown a good time." I wink at her and Damon looks mortified yeah fucker that's for all the times I've heard you and Bonnie fucking! "As your older brother I demand that you don't speak like that. "I roll my eyes at his nonsense, "Well as your little sister I'm telling you that I'm young and wanting to have a good time with Caroline and to not by any means wait up." I wink making the color drain from his face, oh yes little sister has you by the balls bro. "Hell she might get Care home, but that doesn't mean she'll be coming home." Bonnie tells him making me nod. "See Bon knows how to have a good time." I see Stefan out of the corner of my eye and he looks pissed, I don't know why he would though, we are not together and he is with that damn gutter slut.

And yes, he did check me out. Wearing my purple Jimmy Choos, I chose a strapless black dress that is short, tight and lacey. I have my cream colored mini leather jacket in my hand next to a purple and cream clutch that holds my everything for tonight. I styled my hair sexy with bouncy curls that makes me look like my mom and did a purple and cream Smokey eye color for my makeup. "Well let's get to it, I need a strong drink and some dance music." I say to Caroline before linking arms with her, we say bye to everyone and cross the backyard for the fence. Just as we're walking out of the back gate Tessa yells, "Use protection."

I smirk and turn towards her, "Don't worry I won't be sitting next to you in the free clinic anytime soon sweetie, STD's aren't my thing. Yall have a pleasant night!" And then we're gone and all I can do is join Caroline in her laughter.

 **WHAT DO YALL THINK ABOUT THE NEW CHAPTER? DROP A REVIEW PLEASE.. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE LONGER AND WILL BE UPDATED SOONER THAN THIS ONE WAS. THANKS FOR YOUR FOLLOWS, FAVS, AND REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

I try to kill my laughter as I attempt to open the front door of the house, the guy I met tonight at the bar is not only hot but fucking hilarious. He's been having me in fits of laughter all night amongst having me in moaning orgasims on the ride here. Not my finest moment, but not my worst either. As I try to put the damn key in the keyhole for the millionth time the door flies open and I'm met with a pissed off Stefan. He has bed head that makes him so fucking sexy, yes even I can admit that. "Hey Layla who's this guy?" I giggle, the dumbass actually thinks that's my name. "He's umm, he's.." I trail off because I can't stop laughing.

"Stefan Salvatore, 'Layla' here is my 17 year old cousin who's fake ID got her and her little friend into that club tonight." Stefan as usual lies so effortlessly. I am too shocked and too wasted by his actions to speak. "And you are?" Stefan crosses his arms and stares at him deadly. The tattoos on his arm bulge along with his nicely fined muscles as he flicks his tongue over the lip ring he's put back in, he looks scary.

"Trey Dodson, and I didn't know her age man I swear." Trey is sweating bullets. He's no match for Stefan in anyway, but surely my douchebag ex wouldn't try to fight him. I mean he has no grounds to! Look at his immature actions, his cousin? Please!

"Yeah, well I hope for you that your little dick hasn't been anywhere near her or we'll have fucking problems." Stefan informs him stepping out onto the porch, the only lights are from the front yard and it makes Stefan seem really fucking scary to this guy. It isn't until he's away from the shadows of the house that I can see that he is shirtless. He has a new tattoo on the right side of his ribs, and I can't make out what it is."If this is over that little comment about your whore Stefan, then you need to grow the fuck up." I growl at him. How fucking dare he do this!

Trey is all but shaking and I can't blame him, Stefan is a fucking scary man when he fights. Just him 'acting' like a mad man right now would be convincing even me if I didn't know him. "Look man, we just danced and I will admit that I bought her some drinks but I swear I didn't touch her." I laugh now and turn to look at this pathetic fuck face, "Oh so you didn't finger me in the Uber car?" I ask folding my arms over my chest daring this little piss ant to lie.

Before anything else can be said Trey is high tailing off the porch and running down the street. Scoffing I turn to Stefan who is smirking and I push him back against the wall of the outside house. "What. In. The. Actual. Fuck. Stefan?" I'm breathing heavy, I'm drunk and now my need to be fucked is gone! "Why did you do that?" He chuckles, "Maybe next time you should take it back to they guy's place, I don't like being woke up at 3 am from your drunken sexual escapades with some fuck boy 'Layla'." He tells me air quoting the fake name I gave Trey. Rolling my eyes I walk past him and onto into the house to my room, I can't stand to look him in the eyes.

As soon as my bedroom door closes Stefan strolls in as if he owns the damn place. "Get out Stefan." I tell him tiredly, all I want is to sleep for as long as my brother and Bonnie will let me, knowing that tomorrow is Thanksgiving it probably won't be a long slumber. As for Stefan he just leans against the dresser and crosses his arms and legs all while smirking at me. "I'm not doing this stupid bullshit with you, please get the fuck out of my room. You've done enough tonight."

"So this is how you behave in New York, can you imagine the look on Damon and Bonnie's face if they were to see some strange man in their house?" he says and now I laugh. "Yeah I can, Bonnie would say, good pickings this guy is hot and then she would ask me how good the sex was and if I had multiple orgasms. My brother wouldn't be too fond that he's a little pussy when it comes to standing up for himself, but that's about it." I smirk right back, he wants to play these dumb delinquent games? Well game on!

"Multiple orgasms? I doubt that." He's not looking so amused now and I mentally high five myself. I step closer to him until I am basically touching his upper body with my breast. "Well, if his fingers are as amazing as his dick would've been then maybe it wouldn't have been my laughter that would've woken you up." Stefan clenches his jaw as he stares at me with the look of jealousy and I revel in it. Good you damn bastard, you wouldn't have to feel like this if you would've stayed the second time. I was ready to say screw the past and I knew better, him leaving and not returning proved me right.

Turning I walk to the bed and kick my heels off, "You can leave now cousin Stefan." I say sweetly and fake as fuck, he doesn't budge. "So you're just going to stand there all night watching me?" I ask slipping out of my dress. His green eyes watch me as I undo my black lace bra tossing it to the floor, next my matching thongs follow.

"Night." I say before standing to pull the covers back and as soon as I crawl to the middle of the bed on all fours I feel his hands holding onto my hips. I freeze and turn my head to look him in the eyes. We say nothing at all. Then I feel his right hand move from my hip over my ass and down to my folds. His finger slides up and down making me wet and I curse myself mentally for allowing this to happen.

I shouldn't have said a damn thing to him. First Stefan circles my clit and I bit back a moan, then he enters a finger in me slowly at first and after a minute he picks up his speed. Another moan tries so damn desperately to escape my lips, but I'm doing my best to keep my mouth closed. "Do it. I know you want to." he whispers seductively and I let out a small moan into the pillow on my bed.

Another finger enters me and I cry out, thanking God, Bonnie and Damon's room is four doors away. "Did he make you feel this good?" he asks me and I shake my head no before he pulls his fingers out. I whimper and soon I am moaning again as his velvet tongue replaces his wicked fingers. Fuck me I feel so cheap. But if I ever had a damn weakness its was mother fucking Stefan Salvatore!

"Fuck." I cry out over and over, his talented tongue slips into my slippery hot core after paying attention to my clit. "Stef, I'm going to..." I fall apart. Right there on his face, while I'm on my hands and knees I have one of the best damn orgasms ever. I mean eyes rolling back screaming into the bed, toe curling orgasm. And he did it by fucking me with his damn tongue!

"Night Lena." Stefan whispers in my ear before smacking me on my ass and leaving the room. Fuck. Him. I hope his bitch tastes me whenever she kisses him.

I am mad at myself for egging him on. He makes me so damn mad, I mean why does he want to treat me so badly when all I ever did was stand in his fucking corner? Why do I allow things like this to happen?

Stefan

I need to apologize to her for last night. Well I need to apologize for the way I acted towards the guy she brought home, but I will never apologize for satisfying Elena. Was what I did a low blow? Yes. Did her drunken laughter wake me? No. I hadn't been able to sleep since everyone else left, I sent Tessa on her way and sat in darkness on the couch.

When I told her months back that I was coming back, I had every intention to, but I figured that we were done. Even though we had a moment I knew we were no longer the lovers we once were. She wanted me to come back, wanted us to begin again I could see it in her eyes. She may have wanted nothing to do with me at first, maybe she even wanted us to finally move on, but after her breaking down I could see that she just wanted me. At the time she was thinking about moving back to New York and I knew she would. She and I had become two different people, prison had me turned me back into the cold bastard I was before I left Brooklyn. My lifestyle killed Elena's bright light when I betrayed her. When I saw her for the first time after being gone for 5 years, I knew she was starting to shine again and I killed it... again.

It gutted me to hear the things about her. Being raped, the mugging and death of our unborn child. It made me see rage and when I went to Tes, I chewed her ass out, but then she plead her case saying how fucked up she had been at the time and that she even tried to apologize to Elena.

Tessa told me how Lena drug her out of her car and beat the hell out of her the night she apologized. She tried explaining that had she been sober that her jealous ways and attitude wouldn't have caused her actions, I doubt that. Apparently Elena wasn't hearing any of it so she beat Tessa's ass then proceeded to get her evicted amongst other things. I was told that Elena wasn't the girl I knew after losing the baby, that after she graduated high school she went a little crazy. I didn't want to believe anything that she said, I knew that Tessa was just trying to justify her actions painting Lena to be the bad guy.

I tried talking to her at the hospital when Charlotte was born, but she wasn't having it. Coming back into my old life with my long time friends and being thrust into our old world was overwhelming at the time. Seeing the only girl I've ever fucking loved and Tessa who had become a friend was too much for me, they both had things to say about the other and I was drowning in their words. Of course I want to believe Elena, and I do. Its just that even though Tes fucked me over there is still something we share and she has a way of getting to me. She may hate Elena, but there were others who admitted to my girl going fucking crazy and that was something that was hard to hear.

Damon comes out onto the porch just as the sun's coming up, I haven't slept and the look on his face tells me that we're about to have a talk. What a joy. "Been up long?" He asks knowing that I haven't been to bed at all, its still hard getting used to being in a real bed. "You know me, early bird getting the worm and all that shit." I say with a sarcastically with a shit eating grin. He snorts and joins me on the swing and lights a blunt passing it to me. Thankfully I did my whole sentence and I don't have to see a PO, which means no drug tests for me. "So tell me how this Thanksgiving is going to go." I can't believe he's beating around the bush, its so unlike Damon. I chuckle thinking of the best answer after passing the white grape wrap back to him."Oh you know, real turkey, chicken and dressing with sweet potato casseroles. Though the company will be better this year and I won't have to look at any CO's or the ugly mugs of my fellow inmates."

"I love you like a brother, but Tessa has to stay on her side of town today. Elena is in for a family visit and I don't want anyone giving her a reason to not come back." His words aren't just for Tessa, but for me as well. I nod in understanding, "Damon I wouldn't do anything to drive Elena away from her family, there's no telling when she'll be back and I want the two of you to enjoy your time together." He sighs and rubs his tired face, since becoming a dad he's gotten worn down and its written on his face. Running two business' being a husband and father has taken its toll on him, but I've never seen him happier. I secretly envy the life he has, but its me who dammed my happily ever after to hell. "You're my brother Stef blood and Elena be dammed, dammit you're my best friend. I mean yeah you and Elena had a thing back in the day and were very much in love, the two of you would've had a child had things not have gotten so screwed up for her and you, but the two of you need to go on hash everything out."

He has no clue about what was said between his sister and I back in July, not unless she said something but judging by what he just said I think she kept it to herself. He knew that I knew about the baby when he found me drunk out in the back yard of his old house two days after Elena left for New York. He asked if I was having a hard time adjusting and if I needed to vent, so I broke down and told him that I knew about the baby. I look down at my bare feet and take a breath, "She didn't just tell me about losing the baby Damon. She told me everything that she had gone through after that, about New York and what happened when she came home."

My throat starts to get tight thinking back to the emotional day when she unloaded everything on me. I want to run inside and just hold onto her, Elena is the only one who could ever break through my hard shell. The only woman who I'll ever be myself with, she will always be my other half. My better half. Damon looks at me with a broken stare and I can see the rage bubbling just under the surface. I know the feeling brother. "So you know." I nod biting my tongue. "Tessa told me about the things she said to her and how she tried to apologize to Elena. She said that Lena went postal on her and beat her ass, then I heard from a few others that she went wild after she graduated high school."

Damon looks away then stands and begins pacing, I stand as well waiting for him to tell me that its not true. If Damon says its all lies then I'll know the truth, he wouldn't bullshit me for a fucking second. "She had a rough go before she got accepted to Duke, before that God forsaken modeling agency. After she lost the baby, Elena buried herself in guilt, shame depression. She went to school and finished her senior year and graduated, then she started hanging out with our cousin Jeremey and his girlfriend Anna."

A knot forms in my stomach, their cousin Jeremey Gilbert is the biggest drug head around. They don't associate with him, nor do they claim him. "What happened?" I ask him, do I want to know? Elena wasn't that type of person. She didn't do shady shit and was always above her family, underage drinking and smoking weed as well as the occasional fight was Elena's deal, but never heavy shit. Never the life of a criminal. "She was always gone, drinking, partying, running dope. Never did it but she was a mule, she got into fights all the damn time and was never to be found. She went to New York with some guy she met while on a run to Atlanta, Caroline was with her. They were vacationing while Elena was dropping off Jeremey's goods." Damon closes his eyes and clenches his fist tightly and I'm just waiting for more of this shit to drop."Jeremey had called Elena and needed her to make a run from Duke to ATL." So this carried on even while she was in college?

"Anyway his name was Silas or some shit like that. He got her out of the shit she was doing for our little fucked up cousin only to thrust her into the modelling world and add more hell to her life." I now tighten my fist and clench my jaw, "Did Elena say anything about this Silas guy?"

Damon sighs and looks around to make sure no one is listening in on us, its 5 in the morning so I doubt anyone is up. "She said that he reminded her of you only by his looks. He was the parasite that raped my baby sister, him and some other sleaze fuck named Liam." I close my eyes and rip the front door open and march into the house heading straight for Elena's room. Goddamn Silas!

 **SO WHAT DO YALL THINK?**


	10. Chapter 10

Stefan

Damon's behind me as I make way down the hall towards the room Elena is staying in, I turn my heated stare on him and he backs away knowing that this has to be between me and his sister. I open the door and find her sleeping peacefully, Elena's makeup from the night before is smudged and her hair looks like a homeless person's. The smell of old alcohol is hanging in the air of the room, I bite my bottom lip and continue inside gently closing the door behind me.

"Elena wake up." My voice is hard and hits off the walls in the silent room making her stir, but Elena doesn't get up. "Lena, I need to talk to you." I say shaking her shoulder a little rough. Her beautiful brown eyes snap open and she glares at me, if looks could kill. "What?" "Why didn't you tell me about Silas Monroe and Liam Davis being your rapists?" She looks away and shrugs, "Why bother with the names of the people who fucked me against my will?" Slowly she turns her head back to me and furrows her eyebrows, Stefan how do you know their names?"

I sit on the bed with her and she moves over to let me have some room, she throws her hair up into a messy bun with the ponytail I get from her nightstand. "You told Damon that Silas looked like me." I say quietly not wanting to draw attention to the room especially this early in the morning. "Yeah well, he did." Her voice is hoarse, she's avoiding me eyes and fidgeting with her hands. "Elena look at me." She does so reluctantly, I sigh then clear my throat. "Silas Monroe is a fucking parasite from Manhattan and he's my brother. My Goddamn twin. Elena he targets girls that are vulnerable and promises them the fucking world with his modeling agency that he shares with his mother. Once the son of a bitch has his hooks in them they end up hurt and his little rich step brother Liam always saves his ass."

She bites her lip to keep in the sob that wants out and I want to kick my ass for bringing this up. How in the hell did she go from one fucked up brother to the next? We both ruined her. "I didn't know that you were related to him, I thought it was so insane that he looked like you. I remember you saying that you had a twin, but you never said his name saying that he was too pathetic to talk about. You told me that he was adopted after your mom died and that you stayed in foster care." I nod and pull her to me laying a soft kiss to the side of her head. She tenses for a second before relaxing into me.

I decided to explain how Silas and I reconnected after 9 years, we were only small kids when the whore's pimp killed her. A few months later Silas was being adopted out and I was left alone. "We met a few times when he found out about me still being in New York, we weren't ever on good terms and he's the reason I left. Silas was trying to pin a sex crime on me that he committed, I got out of it thanks to Liam's dad" Elena moves to look me in the eyes and I see her sympathy for me, its there just for a second then she falls back onto my chest and I continue.

"Silas' adoptive mom had married Liam's dad when Silas was 10 after his adoptive dad left them for another woman." Elena nods, "I remember meeting Malinda, she was a cold hearted bitch." I close my eyes and think back to the first time I saw my brother again. "I met Silas and Liam when I was 13 when his mom dropped the bomb about me living in Brooklyn with my 6th foster family. They were able to track me down through CPD to where I was living. Anyway, we hung out a few times but we were never close, and when I was about to turn 17 he tried to pin sexual assault on me, he got charged and they were able to get him off somehow. I was sick of the shit life I was in so Zack and I said fuck it and hit the road."

Elena leans into me and I stroke her chilled arm she sighs audibly looking up at me, "I remember that yall were headed for New Orleans when your car broke down outside of town." I smile at the memory, that was the day I met her and Damon, Zack and I had been driving for two days with a stolen car and money we had been saving from dealing. Their dad Mason was at the corner store 5 miles from where the car's radiator busted, he knew we were from out of town just by looking at us. After we told him about the car he just shook his head and told us to get in his truck. When we pulled into the broke down trailer park, Damon was outside under the hood of an old Chevy Camaro. Metallica was blaring on his radio and their mother Katherine was putting steaks on the grill. Elena was walking down the old cracked asphalt with Bonnie, her hair was in a ponytail and she had purple streaks running through it. Wearing a Slipknot t-shirt, ripped jeans and Converse. Her bloody knuckles and split lip were showing that she had been in a fight with someone. My girl was so fucking beautiful even then at just 13. I can still hear Katherine asking Lena if Tessa looked worse, Bonnie laughed and Elena smiled.

Mason and Katherine took Zack and I in, just two damn strangers. Two broke ass white trash teens from New York. They didn't care what brought us to them they just accepted us. The Pierce family adopted me as their own and I had never felt so welcomed and loved before. Southern hospitality and all. Soon enough Zack and I were working with Damon and had a trailer of our own to rent in that shitty park, Damon and I became best friends and I had to make myself look away from Elena. She drove me crazy, every thing about her has always touched every atom in my body.

My girl breaks me from my memories, "I mentioned you to him, I told Silas that he reminded me of my ex. He asked your name and I told him, I said that you were even from New York too. He said that it was uncanny, but he had never heard of you. I just brushed it off though, people around here always said that I could've been my mom's twin, so I just chalked it up to the same for yall."

I hold onto her and take deep breaths, what are the fucking chances of this really happening? Its insane, what a small fucked up world. "I'm going to kill him." I tell her honestly, what's more fucking time in a cage? I'll gladly go back as long as I can watch that sick bastard take his last breath, him and that little prick Liam. There is no telling how many women he has done this to, but the thing is Elena isn't just another woman. She'll forever be my woman, even if she and I belong to someone else. Tessa is nothing but a filler, I will never love her and truthfully we don't fuck. I know her history of men and drugs, for me its company, weed and a dick sucking. "His life doesn't matter to me, I want the fucker to rot."

Elena jumps up and grabs my face pulling me to her. "He's in prison, Liam is in prison they didn't get off the hook that time Stef. Caroline's dad was the prosecuting attorney, he made it to where I wasn't even in the papers. Bill Forbes found Silas and Liam's other victims. They came forward and they were sentenced, he's not getting out. He's locked away at Riker's." I look at her unsatisfied by what she's said to me, he needs to die. "I'll find a way to make them pay Elena." She kisses my neck and runs her hands through my hair, "No, you're going to let this go and enjoy your freedom." Her hot breath on my neck makes my cock twitch, I shift and she keeps her lips on my skin. If there was ever a way for me to calm down from anything it was her skin touching mine, it would always work. Later I would just go back to fucking up whoever had pissed me off and Elena was in the dark about it. It was shady and wrong to keep things from her, but it was for her own good. "Stefan I'm over it, I'm doing better than ever and that sick perv isn't the one who is winning here." I nod my head and grip my hands into fists, sure I'll let it go for now.

Elena

We sit in silence for a while before he pushes up from the head board we're leaning against and I wipe a tear that had escaped my eye. "Why didn't you really come back Stefan?" He stands up and walks to the door looking down at his feet Stefan shakes his head. "I had every intention on coming back to you Elena, but I knew that it wasn't what was best for either of us. We're different people now Elena, I was confused. I had only been out of prison for 24 hours and seeing you and Tessa both, it fucked with my head." He looks back up at me and I nod my head at him. "I guess I was just caught up in the emotional state of telling you, I was hoping that we were going to start over, but you're right we are different."

Stefan comes to me, standing by my side of the bed he looks down into my eyes, "It killed me to hear everything that you said and I was so sick about the baby. All of it just got to me at one time and I felt like I couldn't breath. I confronted Tessa and she told me things, about you and her fighting. Others said that you went wild after graduating high school." I close my eyes, so he knows. "Yeah, I made it to graduation then I started hanging out with Jeremey and Anna. That lead me to meeting Silas and it just got more messed up from there." I feel his hand on mine and I open my eyes to stare into his, "I'm sorry that I betrayed you Elena, I'm sorry that I believed Enzo about a clean job only to find myself taken from you. I swear if I could go back and change it I would, but I can't." I smile sadly at him, the love of my life. "I know you would Stefan, the only thing we can do is officially move on and become friends again." His beautiful smile graces me and I give him a brighter one, "Sounds good to me." "Well, now that I'm up I need to wash last night off of me and start preparing for the big meal. You are eating with us right?"

Of course Stefan smirks at me, "What do you think?" I giggle and release a few tears that he wipes away, "Let me shower as well and I'll help with cooking." We get up from the bed and I realize that I am naked, I blush as last night's event with him flash in my mind. I can see him thinking about it as well. "Also, I'm sorry about the whole thing with the little fuck boy." I shrug and tap my finger on his lip ring, "I ended up getting off so that's all that matters." I get into my robe and leave the room with a smile on my face. What am I doing?

 **ALRIGHT WHAT DO YALL THINK? I LOVE GETTING YOUR REVIEWS, AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT ELSE YOU THINK!**


	11. Chapter 11

Elena

"Everyone is busy getting the Thanksgiving dinner ready throughout the day, my agent is already calling and texting wanting to know when I'll be back in New York. I haven't been gone very long and its she's already on my ass, well today isn't about work. It's about family and being thankful for all that we have, I'm taking off for a week so she'll just have to piss off for now.

Stefan and I work side by side in the kitchen, he's already slapped my hand twice for eating the food we're preparing. Matt and Tyler are talking about football which isn't surprising, Damon has went out on a beer and bourbon run with Ric while Bonnie is snapping pictures of Charlotte. Being that its her first Thanksgiving she wants as many pictures as possible, Caroline is picking up Kelly from work and will be coming over and later. I'll also get to meet Nadia for the first time, I can't wait to see Tyler's new girl. Since this morning's talk with Stefan I feel lighter, I know that may sound crazy considering that we were talking about his brother being one of my rapist, but still I feel good. I think we can actually be friends, him and Tessa may gross me out, but their relationship is none of my business. "Ok Elena, the turkey is in the oven don't fuck with it." I hear Stefan say from behind me. I roll my eyes and continue chopping pecans for my sweet potato casserole ignoring his smart ass comment.

"Elena wouldn't dare, she knows she can't cook meat to save her life." Bonnie giggles when she walks into the kitchen, she looks so good with her new hair cut. "Hey now what is this pick on Elena day?" She and Stefan laugh at me, but all is good when Bon hands me a glass of white wine and asks. "Would you have gone to the Macy's parade if you would've stayed in New York?" I shrug, "I don't know I've gone before and sometimes the crowd and the cold just aren't worth it." Stefan snorts coming to stand beside me, "Trust me Bon once would be enough for you." We laugh and sip our wine. "Ok, I need to hit the bong, ladies care to join?" Bonnie downs her wine and nods, "Yeah, Charlotte is napping, so I can take a hit or two." Stefan begins to walk around the counter heading to the garage and stops. "You coming?" I shake my head no. "No thanks, I'm going to finish this and wait for it to go into the oven." He looks at me strangely for a moment, but then Bonnie clears her throat and they walk away.

I would've loved to join them, but Stefan and I smoking weed together just wouldn't be the same as it used to be. I don't want this newfound friendship to put away our good memories, so now we'll just have to find new things to do. Its silly, but our past needs to stay where it is.

Once I'm showered and dressed I come out to join everyone at the dinner table, but before I can sit down I take a look at our family. The one we created for ourselves. Bonnie and Damon are cooing over Char baby who is in between them in her baby swing, Matt and his mom are laughing up a storm, Caroline is yapping away to Nadia who is a sweet girl while Tyler, Stefan and Ric argue over the Mississippi State and Ole Miss football game this weekend, the biggest rivals in the state. Ric is the only State fan here and we all give him hell for it. After Stefan moved here he quickly became a SEC football fan and joined our Ole Miss fan club. I take everyone in and realize that this is them with or without me here and it makes me sad, this is what I am missing. New York is great, but this is better. I take out my phone and snap a few pictures staying hidden in the hallway. "Hey everyone!" I shout, the chatter stops and everyone looks at me. I smile "Happy Thanksgiving."

We eat, laugh, argue, joke, and place our bets on the football game before making our way outside to have a backyard game of our own. After that its a bonfire and beer, Charlotte is sleeping and Bonnie has the baby monitor glued to her ear. "Who wants to listen to some music?" I asks standing up from my chair they all hoop and holler and I begin to go to the back porch where the stereo and speakers are. Soon enough I have some Slipknot blaring out into the yard and everyone is singing along to 'Before I Forget.'" I walk inside to use the bathroom and I hear a knock on the front door. Walking over I hear sobbing on the outside, I open the door and standing in front of me is none other than Tessa. "Elena, where is Stefan? I need him!" She cries out falling into my arms. She's muddy, crying and has a busted lip.

"Tessa what the hell happened to you?" I ask pushing her off of me, she wipes her eyes and sniffles. "I was attacked at work." I furrow my eyebrows, "By who?" She cries even more now, "Some of the regulars, just get Stefan please Elena." I nod my head, "Wait here." I make my way outside and run into none other than Stefan himself. "Hey where's the fire?" He asks with a smirk and I sigh, "Its crying its eyes out inside." Stefan shakes his head, "Charlotte?" I shake my head no and look to the ground, "Tessa, she's in the living room crying and asking for you. She said that she was attacked at work by some regulars, she's muddy and her lip is busted." Without a second thought Stefan harshly pushes past me making me fall off the porch onto my back and rushes into the house. Tyler and Nadia rush to my side helping me up and its then I notice that I have twisted my ankle. My agent is going to kill me.

Stefan

I rush inside to see why the hell Tessa is here for me, I text her earlier telling her that I would not be around until Sunday and that I would meet up with her then. If she was attacked she should be at a police station or a hospital, not here looking for comfort from me. I see her crouched down on the floor sobbing, I take a deep breath before approaching her. "Tessa, why are you here?" I ask her standing a foot away from her. She lifts her head and her sad eyes stare at me, "I didn't know where else to go Stefan, I need you." I get angry and throw my arms out in frustration, "How about the police and then the hospital Tessa? What the hell can I do?" She stands on her shaking legs and walks to me, "You can make them pay Stefan, you can hurt them for me."

I back scoffing at her crazy idea, "I'm not doing anything like that for you Tess. You need to report this to the police and then go to the emergency room if you need to." She pushes my chest, but I don't budge. Instead I glare down at her, "Don't put your fucking hands on me again." She screams, "If it was her you would save her wouldn't you? If it was your precious Lena who was hurt you would kill whoever dared to lay a finger on her!" She's right I would murder anyone over Elena and with Silas still fresh in my mind I still want his blood on my hands. "You need to leave Tessa, this isn't my house and you being here will just piss Damon off and I could be out of a place to live."

She snorts backing away from and shakes her head, "After I was there for you all that time, after you got out and needed to have your dick sucked and a place to crash from time to time, its still her. She's still the one for you?" I shrug, "Elena and I will always have something, but you and I are never going to be anything more." She cackles while making her way to the door, "You'll be sorry Stefan. When you find out about some of the shit she's done you'll be sorry for ever loving her." I roll my eyes at her insanity, "Don't let the door hit you on your way out." I turn to see Tyler and Nadia helping Elena into the house, she's standing on one leg and I rush to her side. "What happened?" She stares at me, "You pushed me off the porch." I blink at that. "I did?" She nods her head and wears a look that says 'yeah you did dumb ass'. Elena I had no idea, I was pissed that she showed up."

I take her from them and help her sit into a dinning room chair, "Lena, I'm sorry." She cups my face smiling, "Just get me some ice and a beer." I bite my lip and nod. "Well I can honestly say that work's going to be chewing my ass out." I turn to look at her, her pants are rolled up and there is a swollen bruise on her right ankle. "Fuck, Elena I... I " I don't know what to say. I just fucked up her work, she can't model in heels with a fucked up foot. "It's fine Stefan, I'll get bitched at, but I'm under a contract and they can't fire me for this accident." Closing my eyes I turn around and breath in and out for a few moments. Why do I keep hurting her? This time is was physical and though an accident, I still hurt her because of Tessa. I need to stay away from Elena, as much as I hate to say it... I can't wait until she returns to New York.

Elena

The night goes on and soon enough my hurt ankle is forgotten, Damon has kept me supplied with bourbon and now I'm feeling nothing at all. Caroline suggested we play charades and since I'm sitting down I opted out deciding to film everyone and laugh at what they come up with. Stefan has been M.I.A since he put ice on my ankle and wrapped it inn ace bandage, Matt said that he said something about smoking in the garage but he hasn't come back. "I'll be back, I need to get this off my foot and get into something more comfortable." I stand up and damn near hop along the yard while they laugh at me. As I get to my bedroom door I stop and turn to the door across from mine, Stefan's room. I can hear him playing his Les Paul guitar, I hobble over to the door and put my ear on it to hear what he's playing. As soon as I hear the chords string and his voice singing 'Better Than Me' by Hinder that I get choked up.

Not being able to stand it any longer I open his door and step inside his room and I'm instantly hit with the smell of him. His cologne, his detergent, him. It trickles up my nose and swirls inside my head making me gasp the fact that he's singing and playing the guitar doesn't help what I'm feeling. He stops playing and looks up at me, "Everything ok?" I melt right there when I hear his voice. He's sitting on the edge of his made up bed, he's only in jeans and a wife beater. The only light in the room is coming from his closet casting shadows around the room, I nod my head. "Yeah, I just heard you playing and its been a while since I've seen you do it." He smirks at me and I step closer, like a magnet is pulling me to this God of a man. "Sit, I'll play anything you want to hear." I hop over to him and as soon as my ass hits the bed I look into his beautiful green eyes and I'm a goner. "Stef."

The guitar is forgotten as he places it in its rightful spot, as soon as he looks back at me I smile. His shirt is off in seconds and then I'm laying under his solid form, I'm home.

 **WHAT DID YALL THINK ABOUT THIS THANKSGIVING? I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND IF YOU HAVE REQUEST LET ME KNOW AND I'LL SEE IF I CAN WORK THEM INTO WHAT I HAVE PLANNED.**


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan

Is this really happening? Do I really have Elena laying underneath me right now as I kiss her soft trembling lips? Yes, I have her. I have her exactly where I want her, I should've known better than to keep her away from me, she's been under my skin for years now. I simply can't be without her, I run my tongue over her lips and she opens her mouth to me instantly. Slipping my tongue inside I taste the alcohol she has consumed mixed with some kind mint, she tastes like Elena. I deepen the kiss while running my hand under her shirt feeling the goose bumps along her petal like skin, so soft and delicate however I know that she's anything but delicate.

I hear her moan against me and we come up for air, staring into her beautiful brown lust filled eyes I feel my chest tighten. "I want you Stefan." I smile and move a loose strand of hair from her face, bending my head to capture her lips again I whisper against them. "You already have me." This time our kiss is needy and rough. I reach my hand down to her hot core realizing that she's already damp, groaning I rub my hand against her. She breaks away and gasps when I press harder against her, "More." She says in a breathy tone. I leave her body completely and stand from the bed, she looks confused until I smirk. "Don't worry babe, just getting rid of the issue." I reach for her hips and slide her towards me while, her giggle fills the room and I can't help the real smile that appears on my face. "These just wont do." I tell her while unbuttoning her tight jeans, I've stared at her ass in these fuckers all day.

Once her lower half is only in a piece of cloth and some strings I help her with her shirt and bra. Looking at her now laying on my bed in just the thong my dick gets harder and its showing through my pants and her eyes are zeroed in on it. "You're fucking perfect." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes like always, "You've always said that right before you get some." I chuckle undoing my jeans, "Its true." Now I stand in front of my girl completely naked, she bites her lip and sits up. I walk closer to her and look down, Elena smiles at me. "Now this is perfection." I hear her say while her lips connect with my abs and her hand holds onto my erection. I gasp now, her fucking touch has always been my undoing. Elena pumps me while kissing her way down to my dick and I thrust forward, she giggles and right as I try to say something her tongue licks the head of my cock.

"Elena." I moan as she pumps and sucks me and my hips move forward while I twist my hands in her hair. Now she grabs onto my hips and takes me all the way into her mouth, every last bit of me and she bobs her head up and down. I can't take it anymore, I slide out of her hot sexy mouth and push her back. Before she can utter a word my head is between her legs smelling her sweet arousal, I tear the thongs away from her body and spread her legs as far as they will go. "Perfect pussy." I say as I lay a tender kiss to her soft folds. "Stefan." She moans and my dick twitches. My finger enters her sweet pussy and I lick her clit at a furious pace. "Fuck, don't stop Stefan, please." Another finger goes in and she bucks her hips, I lick her and pump my fingers inside faster. "Close." I hear, I withdraw my finger and suck on them before diving my tongue into her dripping sex. Elena cries out more as I fuck her with my tongue, she pushes down on my face, arches her back and then my name is falling off of those sweet lips while I lap up her sweet release.

"Ready baby?" I ask reaching over into my nightstand drawer to retrieve a condom. We're just now getting back into the swing of things or maybe we're just caught up in the moment, either way we need to find ourselves again before we chance getting pregnant again. "Stop." Elena coughs and I turn to look at her with confusion written on my face. "I'm on the pill." Ah got it, even better. Going bareback with Elena its fucking awesome, her being on birth control just sweetens it maybe one day I'll get to be a dad, but for now I'm just honored to be intimate with my love. "Come here." Elena purrs while tugging on my arm, I go to her and look deep into her eyes. "I love you." Cupping my cheek she rises up to kiss me, "I love you too Stefan Salvatore." I lose it then, I push her down onto the mattress and kiss her with everything I have while rubbing her clit. Elena snakes her legs around my waist and pushes me forward telling me that she's ready. In one quick motion I move my fingers from her clit and take one of her perked up nipples into my mouth and slide into her sweet little tight pussy. She gasps and I begin to move while I now take her left nipple into my mouth, picking up speed as Elena moves against me.

"Damn Lena." I growl out as we set a fast pace, she's matching my movements just like she used to and its like we've never been apart. I roll us over so I can look at her face while she rides me hard. "Are you ready?" She asks while moving achingly slow. "Hmm." Is all I can manage to get out, I won't deny it, I was a bit of a man-whore before Elena I were a couple, before and after I was with Tessa, but being with Elena was ten times better than any bitch I ever screwed. It goes deeper and means so much more with her, we connect... mind, body, soul and heart. "Stef you feel so good." She grounds out while riding me harder and harder, I hold onto her hips and slam into her. "Yes, there, right fucking there Stefan!" She cums and I keep pounding into her from underneath. Now I get to be back in control, "Fuck it." I growl. She's still on her high from the orgasm while I throw her off of me. "Get on your knees babe."

As soon as her ass is in my sights I grin and slam into her swollen pussy. "Stefan!" I laugh at her shriek. "5 years baby, I need you." She hums, I keep my grip on her delicious hips while I lose control and fuck her harder, deeper, faster. We're moaning, groaning and panting. "Fuck me harder baby." She yells and I do, I pound her pussy until I am seeing spot and we both scream out our release. Falling down onto the bed we're trying to catch our breath. Sweat coats our hot bodies making us sticky and its the best fucking feeling, finally I got what I needed. She and I lay in silence for about 10 minutes before her head finds my chest and she places a kiss over my tattooed heart. "Stef?" She says my name in a sleepy voice, I run my hands through her just fucked hair, "Yeah babe?" I hear her clear her throat, "You said 5 years, did you mean that you haven't had sex in 5 years or were you meaning its been 5 years since you've been with me?" I pull her closer to me and drop a kiss to her head, "Both."

"I thought you and.. " I cut her off. "She's not you Lena, all she ever did was suck me off a few times, but I never touched her. No sex, no eating her out, its always been you baby." She snuggles up to me and I manage to wrap the sheet over our now chilled bodies. "Besides what happened to me, you've been the only one. I could never bring myself to sleep with anyone else, and up until you came back I wasn't even interested in having sex." I hold onto her tightly and try so fucking hard to keep Silas and Liam's sick selves out of my mind. They don't get to ruin this moment for us, they are obsolete for the moment. "I love you Elena." She yawns making me chuckle, "I love you too Stefan, always have, always will." My heart skips a beat hearing her say that, "Same here baby, get some sleep." She nods before kissing my bruised lips one more time. Now I have to find out where to go from here, when it comes to Elena Pierce being in my life things get crazy. I love her and want to build a new life with her, but I also want her to get far away from me. I know that's not possible though, I don't think I can let her go this time. I want to be selfish and have her all to myself, even if that means going back to New York. Besides home isn't where you live, its where you make it. Elena has always been my home.

 **This chapter was short I know, but I thought it would be nice to just have Stefan's POV for this chapter, so how did I do? Let me know, and as always thank you for your reviews and for reading 'Don't Let Me Go'.**


	13. Chapter 13

Elena

I wake up wrapped in Stefan's arms, we're both naked under the sheet which reminds me of last night's events. A smile spreads across my face when I think back to the way he looked at me, the way his touch ignited the fire burning within me. We didn't have to relearn each other's body, it was like we didn't have time between us, we knew exactly what we were doing and how to do it. When I came into his room last night I hadn't planned on doing anything with him though my body was craving his, but I don't regret having sex with Stefan. Whatever it was that came over when I looked into his eyes, I'm thankful for it, I knew that I wanted him, I wanted Stefan all over me, devouring me making me his again. Maybe mom was looking over me, she always teased me about Stefan for the year she and dad knew him. Even though I was a young teen at the time she was rooting for us, dad on the other hand was always saying not this life, not this guy. Mine and mom's hearts won though, I got Stefan. I got the most wanted and desired guy in our area, but then I lost him so maybe, just mayve this was my mother giving me and him the push from the great beyond.  
I turn on my side to face Stefan looking behind him I see that the time on is bedroom clock read 5:18 am so its still early in the morning and no one is awake. I wonder if I should sneak into my room or stay? Will he want me to go or not? My gaze goes to Stefan, there's a slight smile on his gorgeous face and it turns me into mush. "Stef, Stefan." I try to wake him, but he doesn't budge. Biting my lip, I slip my hand down and grab his morning wood. I begin rubbing my palm against him, I quickly look up and see his lips are parted. Grabbing his entire length I wrap my hand around him and begin to stroke, he moans making me giggle. "Morning sex is something I can get used to again miss Pierce." Stefan's eyes open and he smirks at me stopping my movements. "Oh so you're not going to finish what you start?" He asks with an eyebrows raised. "When do I ever quit what I start?" With that I wiggle under the sheet, I eye his hard on and my mouth waters. God surely did bless this man. After wetting my lips I take all of Stefan's cock in my mouth. He hisses then lets out a soft moan, suddenly the sheet is thrown back by him and our eyes lock as I continue to pleasure him with my mouth.

"Ride me." He demands, I pull my mouth from him with a pop and climb on to him. I'm wet and ready for Stefan Salvatore. I slide down, he grabs my hips and smirks. "I'm the luckiest fucker in this world." I hum while rocking back and forth, one of his hands flies to my perked up nipple and his fingers begin to toy with it. I moan and buck harder against him. "More Stef." I lean over putting my breast in his face and he instantly pulls my nipple into his mouth while he takes the other in between his fingers. "Yes." I cry out, fuck this is good. I ride him hard and long just like I used to.  
After we're both spent we simply just lay together in his bed, Stefan's fingers run through my hair almost putting me back to sleep. I smile and lean over him and that's when I see his a new tattoo. It's on his ribs, I look closer and gasp catching his attention. "What's wrong?" Tears come to my eyes and I run my fingers over the ink. "When did you get this Stefan?" Stefan closes his eyes for a second then he looks down to my fingers on his skin. "Two days after you left, I had been wandering around town all damn day trying to figure thing out. I had all the information that you gave me, information from Tessa and I was overwhelmed with everything since I had left that damn prison. I kept thinking that I was supposed to be dad, that I was supposed to have a small child here with us and that he or she was taken from you. From us." I swallow the lump in my throat and nod my head while I listen to him. "I couldn't get my head straight so I went to the liquor store, Bonnie and Damon had went on a double date with Caroline and Matt, and I was drunk passed out in Damon's back yard. When he and Bon came back that night he found me out there, I broke down and told him that I knew about the baby."

I suck in a deep breath, Damon never told me that he knew I told Stefan. Then again our conversations are never about Stefan, so I can see how it wouldn't have come up. "He sobered me up and I told him to put some more ink on me, I told him what I wanted and he got to it. Broke out his tattoo kit and went to work." I smile at him then lean down to kiss the black wings on his ribs, the words 'Baby Salvatore' in between the wings with the year 2008 under it. "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep our baby Stefan, I tried so hard. I fought like hell." Stefan pulls me on top of him and kisses me deeply. "I know you did sweetheart, there's not a doubt in my mind that you tried to protect the life that was inside of you." I lay my head on his chest, his warm hands cover my back heating my chilled skin. "Where do we go from here Stefan?" I don't want to look him in the eyes afraid that he's about to pull my blissfulness from me. "I want you Elena, I love you so much that it fucking hurts and it kills me not being with the love of my life. It kills me that we've acted like we have been, Tessa is nothing to me. She's not who I want and love, she has never been the one to hold my heart. That's you Elena, you're it for me. Tessa is just someone who I thought I deserved to be with, trash with trash."  
I sit up and look into his shameful eyes, I cup my man's face. "You're not trash Stefan. You're mine. I love you, I always have and nothing nor no one can change that babe. You've been it for me since the day I met you, you ruined all other men for me and I'm glad that you did." I sigh and kiss him. "Yes, I was angry, hurt and bitter. I wanted to hurt you, but its only because I love you. Stefan I swear you could set me on fire and I bet I would still love you." He grins and sets up so I am now sitting in his lap, chest to chest, face to face. Stefan strokes my hair while looking me in the eyes. I see love within them and my heart swells, he clears his throat. "I want to be where you are, here in Mississippi, back in New York, fucking Mars, I don't care. Wherever you are I want to be there with you baby, I can't go another fucking day without you. I can't go on not being able to call you mine, I know that there's so much that we need to talk about. That we can't just go back and be the couple we once were, but I do know that we still have the same burning love for one another. The same desire that hasn't gone away, that hasn't changed. I want my life to begin again with you Elena Pierce, don't let me go."

Stefan

I search Elena's eyes for an answer, my heart feels like its going to beat right out of my chest waiting to hear what she has to say. "I've waited so long to hear something like that from you Stefan. I've thought of so many scenarios where you just poured your heart out to me and told me how much you want me." I hear her voice crack and I know that she's about to drop the bomb on me. My throat tightens as I wait for her to tell me that she got tired of waiting, got tired of me. I know that she loves me, I know that she wants to be with me, but can she let her walls down? Will she? Will she see that I am still the love sick fool that I've always been for her? "I want you to be mine Stefan, completely mine. I want you to be a legit person like you promised me. You're right we can't be that same couple that we once were, but our love is still here and is still the same." I lean my forehead against hers, "Tell me baby. Tell me that you want everything that I do. I am never leaving you again Elena, I will never betray you and do anything that will result in me being taken from you again. Just tell me that you'll have me as yours once again."

Elena brings her lips to mine and leaves a small peck against them. "Where do we begin again? Here, New York or Mars?" I hear the giggle in her voice and I feel the relief wash over me. I look into those beautiful brown eyes and I know that there is no way in hell that I'll fuck this up again. "Baby home is where you are, so you tell me." I say with a smirk. "Well it looks like we'll be moving in together again." I laugh and nod. "I promise to leave the toilet seat down." Elena throws her head back laughing, "Come on Stefan, don't make promises we both know you can't keep." I remember when I moved back into the Pierce trailer, Elena and I had been going out for two weeks. She had been getting harassed by her ex after I beat his ass for fucking her over. She was mine and there was no way I was going to leave her by herself for him to come over and do something while she was alone. It was the best decision I had made, we instantly made her parent's old room ours and spent a lot of time claiming each other in there. At 17 Elena was a woman, she had been one since Katherine and Mason's death, we lived just like young adults in love because that's what we were. There was never any childishness with us, we were up front and blunt with each other until I fucked it all up. Now she's giving me another chance to be the man she loves, the man she wants and needs. We're taking this big step though there is so much more we need to discuss and talk about. She needs to know why I worked for Enzo and when the time is right she'll know everything. "Hey, are you ok?" Elena asks and I shake my head. "Yeah, I'm just happy for the first time in years." I see her face turn sad but I throw her down on the bed, "I love you baby and I can't wait to have a place of our own. To share the same bed again." Elena squeals and nods her head all giddy. I lean over her and whisper in her ear, "Now its time for round 2."

 **Sorry that its been a minute, I've had family things going on that has taken up my time. But I am back! So please forgive me for my absence. Ok, so what do yall think about this update? Please review and let me know! I love seeing what you have to say. I will be getting back to the other characters soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Elena

I finally make it out of Stefan's room, he's reluctant to let me leave however he knows that we have two other people in the house who have no idea about us. Once I slip into my room I fall down on the bed smiling like an idiot, but that's what love does to you. I never fell out of love with Stefan, not for a second I only tried to hate him. There's so much we need to talk about now that we are a couple again, he needs to tell me the reason he worked for Enzo. Whatever his reason is I don't care because that was then and this is now. Stefan and I are moving forward, we're planning to actually live together again and as crazy and fast as it is I know that its the right thing to do.

I don't want to be apart from him at all, so we're going to have to figure out where we're going to live. I'm in New York again and he's here in Mississippi, we've both started our new lives and now that we're starting over I have no idea where to go from here. Sighing I go into the bathroom and shower last night's and this mornings events from my body, it felt fucking amazing to have his entire body moving with mine in a perfect rhythm. I can't wait to be in our own bed again, sharing everything from our bodies to the same coffee cup. "Elena are you awake?" Bonnie asks knocking on the bedroom door, I turn off the water and take my towel from the hook stepping from the shower. Walking out into the room I open the door smiling, "I am." She grins at me and I move to let her in. "How's your ankle?"

I lay out my clothes and proceed to get dressed, in the modeling world there is no modesty for one and two I'm sure Bonnie has seen me naked a thousands times since we grew up together. "Its still sore, but I'm sure it will be fine by the time I get back home." Clearing her throat Bonnie looks around the room and I fold my arms across my chest now that I have on my bra and panties I turn to her. "Bonnie spill it." A blush comes across her face and that tells me all that I need to know. "You know." I state with a nod and she giggles like a school girl. "I do and I must say Elena, I've never heard you say such dirty things." I laugh and sit on the bed pulling my black skinny jeans on. "Yeah well, I'm very vocal in the bedroom. Stefan is too." She covers her mouth, "I know, I heard him compliment some of your body parts."

"When was this? Last night or this morning?" I raise my eye brow and Bonnie jumps up from the vanity chair. "What? You had sex last night and this morning?" She shrieks and smacks me with the arm of my long sleeve shirt. Taking it from her I smirk, "What? We had to make up for lost time." Rolling her eyes Bonnie joins me on the bed with a sigh, "I heard yall this morning when I was getting Charlotte a bottle and I must say that I am very jealous, Damon and I have only had sex like 5 times since we had her." I detect sadness in her voice and it breaks my heart, my brother and best friend used to not be able to keep their hands off each other. "What's going on Bon?" Shaking her head Bonnie looks down at her folded hands, a tear falls down onto her jeans and she sniffles.

"He doesn't look at me like he used to Elena, its like ever since we got married and had Charlotte we've been drifting apart. I know that he has a lot on his mind with work and paying bills on top of coming home and being a dad and husband. I just miss him, I miss us." I hug her tighter and she breaks down in my arms. Bonnie had post partum depression after Charlotte was born, she was prescribed some medication and after two months she told me that she was fine and didn't need them. I believe that she still has a touch of it, but is too stubborn to admit it because she's Bonnie Bennett Pierce. Tough as nails and head strong, but very damn bull headed. "Bonnie have you talked to Damon about this?" Shaking her head Bonnie balls her eyes out, I cradle her head in my lap and try my best to soothe her.

"You need to talk to your husband Bonnie, Damon needs to know how you feel. You need to let him in, keeping everything bottled up will just make it worse." She finally calms down and looks up at me with a sad smile. "You know we love Stefan and of course we want him here, but I think that the only reason why Damon keeps talking him out of getting his own place is so he won't have to be here with me by his self." My heart breaks for my best friend, this isn't how she's suppose to be. Bonnie is suppose to be in pure bliss, but sadly she's one of many who suffer after giving birth. "You won't have to worry about Damon talking Stefan into staying here anymore, we're back together. As in we're going to give us a go again and we're getting our own place." Her problem forgotten Bon jumps up and holds onto my shoulders with a tight grip. "What? Elena are you serious?" I smile and nod. "Yeah, we're doing this. Bonnie we've been apart for so long, we've punished ourselves, casted blame and have been in our own hell. I love Stefan and there's nothing that will stop me from being with him anymore."

"Does this mean that you're moving home?" The smile that is on her face makes me feel better, though I know she's swimming in her own pain. I shrug, "To be honest Bonnie, I have no dame idea where we're going to live. We didn't do much talking, but I do know that it wasn't just a sex clouded mind doing the talking here. We both want this, I want this and if that means leaving New York again then I will." Knocking on the door has us stopping the conversation for now. "Yeah?" "Is my lovely wife in there?" Damon asks. I get up from the bed and usher Bonnie into the bathroom so my brother won't see her tear stained face. "I'll get rid of him." I whisper, she hugs me and I close the door.

"No, I haven't seen her yet, I just got out of the shower so I have no ide where she is. Have you checked the nursery?" I ask him once I open the door. Confusion crosses his face and I usher him into the hallway. "Come on, I am hungry and I know some good Thanksgiving leftovers that are calling our names." Damon chuckles and joins me in the kitchen, thankfully he doesn't say anything else about Bonnie. "So everyone else in America is out doing the traditional Black Friday shopping, what are we going to do?" I ponder his question while he begins heating up our food then it hits me. "Damon, have you been to mom and dad's grave recently?" He doesn't answer me, but shakes his head. "Well, when is the last time you visited them?" A look crosses his face as he thinks about it. "The day Bonnie found out she was pregnant, I went there and told them." I smile and grab his hand across the kitchen Island. "I have an idea."

Two hours later Damon and I have Charlotte bundled up in one of the outfits I bought her and we're standing at our parents headstone. "I'm glad we did this." He comments while laying two white roses on the ground. I kiss the top of Charlotte's head before handing her back to her daddy. "Me too." I say before I kneel down. I pull out the picture frame that holds multiple pictures and place it against the headstone. It's in a clear glass box so the weather won't mess the pictures up. Before we left the house I had Bonnie and Damon take pictures with their sweet baby girl once my sister in law emerged from my room. The four of us took some, me with Damon and Charlotte and then just my brother and I. Stefan had a client waiting on him at the tattoo parlor and I knew that Bonnie needed some alone time without the baby, so here we venturing out to Walgreen's we printed the pictures, bought a frame and went to get the glass box from Hobby Lobby. "Mom would be going bat shit crazy over your daughter you know that right?" I look at Damon and see unshed tears, even after all these years he still hasn't let them drop. Not when he found out about them being dead, not at the funeral or even a year later when it took us both all the courage we cold muster to come here. His tears are always at the surface, but never fall. Maybe he has cried for them in private.

I was a full on wreck when I found out, I cried and grieved them hard. It hurt me so bad that Damon had me seeing a therapist, I couldn't let them go and I refused to. It was Stefan who got through to me, he was the one to tell me that I wasn't letting them go. I was simply waiting to see them again and even though it sucks now and its sad and painful to not have them here with me, that they're watching over me and it would kill them knowing that I wasn't living my life. Stefan has saved me more times and in many ways, he's my everything. Damon breaks me from my thoughts clearing his throat, "Yeah she would be yelling at Bonnie for dressing her in lime green and demanding that she be in pink or purple." I can't help but laugh at that, he's so right. "She hated that color with a passion." I state wiping my tears from my chilled face.

This is just what I needed, time with my brother and niece to visit my parents. "Katherine and Mason were the most amazing parents you that? We may have come from shit, but they loved us and raised us to the best of their ability." Damon chuckles, "You know dad told me the day you were born that I was going to be the best brother ever. He said that if anyone was to ever fuck with you, to fuck them up." I giggle at that with tears in my eyes because I know that's exactly what he said. Mason Pierce cussed like a sailor and could be an ass at times, but he was as sweet and kind as he could be. If not for my dad I would've never met Stefan and for that I will always be grateful. "Got to love dad." He comments and I stand up next to him. "Mom did, she loved him so much and I always said that I wanted to love someone like that and have them love me back just as much."

"You had that Lena, with Stefan." I debate on whether or not to tell him about me and Stefan. They're best friends so I wonder if I should leave it up to Stefan to tell him about us. "What's on your mind sissy?" Damon asks while sitting Char baby in her car seat. I can't lie to him now that he's asked. I sigh putting my hands into my North Face jacket pockets. "Its Stefan." He looks up at me squinting at the sun that's in his eyes. "What about Stef?" I toe the ground with my boot and just say it. "We're back together Damon, we've never stopped loving each other." He looks back to Charlotte and finishes buckling her in the seat without saying a word. Once he's back on his feet with the car seat in his hand my brother grins. "What?" I laugh at him, he leans in and kisses my cheek. "I knew you ran off to his room last night." I open my mouth, but he shakes his head. "Let me guess, the guitar got to you." My eyes widen as Damon turns back to his SUV and I'm just standing here with my mouth open. "Come on Lena, let's get you back to the ole man." He yells at me and all I can do is smile.

 **OK SO WHAT DID YALL THINK ABOUT BONNIE'S CONFESSION? DID YALL LIKE THE SIBLING BONDING TIME? ALSO ARE THERE ANY REQUESTS YOU HAVE FOR STELENA? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS! FEEL FREE TO PM ME AS WELL...**


	15. Chapter 15

Stefan

I can't believe that for the first time in years I'm actually happy, I thought for the longest time that happiness didn't exist for people like me. Elena has always been the one to make me feel this way, without her in my life I feel nothing. She gives me hope and makes me want to live a better life, not just fro her or us, but for myself. She was always in my corner telling me how I am better than how I see myself and that I can always come out of the hell I am in. She's the reason I won't give up, I owe her in so many ways. When I was in prison I thought of her constantly when I was two years in, even when I tried not to there she was in my mind, heart and soul. Then over time she began to fade away and that's when I really lost myself, but from the moment I saw her when I was released back into society everything we had before I went away came rushing back in. I didn't want to feel anything yet I did and now I am thankful for not closing myself off from her completely, she has always been right here with me.

I know things are moving very fast for us now that we're back together and talking about moving in together. As crazy as it is, I can honestly say its the best feeling ever and even though we still have so much to go over I know this is the right thing. I can't focus on the past or what Silas and Liam did to Elena since it will only drive me to do something that will cost me dearly and I won't lose her again. I never believed in second chances but she and I are living proof that you can have them and I promise to thank God everyday until I take my last breath for letting us have each other. For now our biggest thing is figuring out where to go from here and since she's modeling in New York again I won't take that from her so I made the choice to move back to my hometown. Now that I am tattooing and have money that I have saved, I'm sure I can get a business loan to start my own shop somewhere in that I need to talk with my girlfriend about this I decide to take her to the place where I told her 'I love you' for the first time. I'm not trying to recreate anything, but the day I said those words to her will forever be in my memory and so I want to take her to my favorite place. Since it's November and a little cold outside I grab a thick fleece blanket and put it in the back seat of my truck once I get back to the house. Bonnie is sitting in her recliner with a book when I try to walk by her without disturbing her, she reaches out holding my hand. Never looking up from the Nicholas Sparks novel she says, "Break her heart again Stefan and I'll end you." I look at her and wait for something else, she simply releases my hand and turns the page. There was no need to defend myself or say anything, she knew I got the message and I know that she's serious.

After Elena and Damon get back to the house I went to the garage to smoke a blunt with Damon while the girls went through all the baby clothes Elena had bought for Charlotte. "So you and Elena?" I hit the blunt and pass it to him while nodding my head. "Yeah, we're serious about being together again." Damon passes the blueberry wrap back to me and smiles through a cough. "About fucking time." I laugh and take a long hit. "I guess you could say we finally decided to get past most of our issues." Shaking his head Damon takes the blunt from me, "You two just got your heads out of your asses and saw what the hell you were missing. I swear to you Stefan if you two don't make it this time I will kill you both." He knocks the cherry off and places his hand on my shoulder. "I am happy for you, but as you know she is my sister which means I will kick your ass if you hurt her." Nodding my head I look Damon Pierce in the eyes, "I won't lose her again, Elena is my fucking world Damon and I won't fuck up and make another mistake." "Good, so the big question is.. how in the hell do you manage to make this work when she's in Yankee town and you're in Rebel country?" We both laugh out at his choice of words as we walk back into the house. "I've got a plan in mind, but Elena should be the one to hear it first." Raising his hands in the air Damon smiles, "Fair enough." Once inside the kitchen Bonnie's making Charlotte a bottle while Elena holds the crying baby. She's rocking her with a smile on her face, Charlotte calms down and just stares into her aunt's eyes. Its then I realize that she would've been an amazing mother and I hope one day she'll agree to have my kids, there's literally nothing more that could make me more happier than seeing Elena Pierce with my last name and bearing our children. One day I hope we can make that happen since I don't plan on letting her go.

I walk over to where she's sitting and kiss her neck from behind, "Hey babe." Elena turns her head and captures my lips in a sweet long kiss that has my blood pumping faster. "Hey you." she whispers against my lips and I swear that my knees damn near buckle. "Take a ride with me?" I ask her though we're both looking down at the blue eyed beauty in her arms. Nodding her head Elena lays a kiss on Charlotte's head and stands up passing her off to Damon who is smirking at us. Bonnie's trying not to giggle as she holds out the bottle for her husband to take, "I'm going to take Elena to dinner so don't wait up on us." Bonnie clears her throat, "Have fun you two."

After dinner at Elena's favorite steakhouse we ride in silence to the swinging bridge, the night is clear with crisp air. When we get there she turns to look at me smiling a thousand watt smile, my heart skips a beat and I have to shake my head. "Do you remember the night we came here?" Elena giggles like a school girl covering her mouth, "Of course I do. It was the night we had our first fight, you and me had been out on a date and got into a fight over the waiter who was flirting with me." I laugh as I remember how I acted at the damn restaurant. "Yeah, I showed my ass causing a scene you got up and went to the car and when I got to the car we started yelling at each other while I was driving." We get out of the car and I take the blanket from the back seat, we walk side by side as we cross the old wooden swinging bridge, the Pearl river flows slowly beneath us.

As we get to the middle of the bridge we sit down covering ourselves with the blanket, looking out into the blackness I turn to Elena. "We were fighting so much that when we drove by here I told you to stop the car and let me out." I nod my head as she recalls that night, she had tears running down her face and a hoarse voice from all the yelling that had gone on. "When I stopped the car you stormed out and headed for the bridge and i knew that if I didn't follow you that I would've regretted it." Elena lays her head on my shoulder and sighs, "You ran after me and once we reached this very spot you spun me around and yelled at me 'I fucking love you Elena', then you kissed me." I wrap my arm around her before kissing her head, "I was so fucking afraid that you were done with me, I had been wanting to tell you for so long." "I love you Stefan and I can't wait to start our new life together." I take her chin and turn her face to me. "I can't either and since we've hit a wall in where we'll be living I decided to ask you how you feel about us living in New York. I want you to continue doing what you love and you can't do that here in Mississippi, also I was thinking about taking out a business loan to open up my own tattoo parlor. I have some money saved up that I can use for buying equipment, ink and whatever else I need." Elena blinks and stays quiet for what feels like a year, "You would give up everything here just so I can model?" A grin breaks out on my face and I kiss her, I lick her lips and she willingly opens her mouth so I can taste her. Needing air after our little make out session I clear my throat, "I want you to be happy baby and I can see it all over your face that you love modeling. I can take my work wherever I go and once I'm set up I can hire my own artists, get clients and best of all be my own boss."

Elena moves to face me, she takes my hands into hers and looks me dead in the eyes. "You're sure about this Stefan? I know how you feel about going back to New York, you've said so many times that you wouldn't because of the life you lived there." I lay my forehead against hers closing my eyes. "Where you are is where I want to be Elena. New York is just a city and now I get to make a new life for myself there with you, new memories with the woman I've always loved."

"Then I guess we can both say that we'll be New Yorkers then." She says before knocking onto my back kissing me as if her life depends on it. Fuck me, I am in love with this beautiful woman.

Elena

After fooling around on the bridge Stefan and I drive over to Matt and Caroline's house to tell them our good news, I know Caroline and she will be furious if I don't tell her right away. She and Stefan have gotten to know one another since he's been out of prison and she seems to like him enough to call us her OTP, so I know she'll be thrilled to see us as a couple. We walk hand in hand their door and after two knocks Caroline's face appears, "Hey what are you two doing here?" I smile and look to Stefan who smiles back at me. "We're back together Care." Just as I know my crazy friend would, she throws her arms around us and squeals. "I knew it! I knew that this would happen!" I laugh as we each hug her now, "Matt! Matt get in here!" We walk into the house and join Caroline at their kitchen table, Matt has always lived in the same house. His mom moved out after he graduated because she couldn't take living in the same house where her daughter took her own life just outside of her bedroom window.

"Drinks anyone?" Caroline asks us as she moves around in the kitchen. "Beer please." Stefan tells her as Matt enters the room and I point to the bottle of wine she has in her hand. "Hey guys what's up?" Matt asks as he claps Stefan on the back. Caroline beams after giving Stefan and I our drinks, "Babe guess what!?" Matt laughs at her girly self. "What is it?" Pointing to us she giggles, "Stelena is back!" Matt whips his head back to Stefan and myself. "Is she for real? You two are back together?" Stefan chuckles and sips on his beer, "Yeah man, she thinks I'm worth the shot again." I playfully slap his arm while they all laugh at MR. Comedy. "Ha, Ha, and yes Matt, we are back together." Caroline sits down at the table with furrowed brows, "Wait, how is this going to work? He lives here and you are in New York."

I lace my fingers with Stefan's, he brings them to his mouth and kisses them lovingly. Anyone else can look at Stefan Salvatore and see that he's a sexy, dangerous bad ass guy, but when he's with me. He's just Stefan, my Stefan. "I'm moving to New York with Elena. I'm going to open up my own shop there doing tattoos." Matt and Caroline both have their mouth open in shock. I clear my throat getting their attention, "We're doing this, its what we feel is right for us. Stefan and I love each other, we always have and nothing nor no one will change that ok? We still have a lot to talk about and discuss, but this is what is best for us. We want each other and we want this. Stefan and I are going to have our happily ever after even if the road ahead is bumpy we will get it because when you have the person you love by your side, all that matters is that you're in it together." Caroline has tears in her eyes as she jumps out of her seat and rushes around the glass table to hug me. "I am so, so, soooo happy for you Elena." I hug her back tightly, "Thank you." I whisper into her ear. I know that leaving here again is going to be hard since everyone I love is still here, but the best part is that I have Stefan with me now. He and I are not done, I am not letting go of the man I am in love with this time.

 **SOO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL SEE ELENA AND STEFAN IN NYC, THEY WILL BE APARTMENT HUNTING WHILE IN THEIR LOVE BUBBLE... REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Elena

"Call me when you get home otherwise I'll be worried." Bonnie says as we watch Stefan and Damon load our luggage into their car. "You know I will mom." I tell her sarcastically, rolling her eyes she passes Charlotte to me so I can get my last minute hugs and kisses. "I'm so happy for you and Stefan, you two are going to last Elena I know it." Nodding my head I agree with Bonnie, we will make it no matter what. "Ready to go?" Stefan asks me while opening the back passenger door. "Yeah I am." Bonnie takes Charlotte and hugs me tightly. "I love you." A few tears slide down my cheek while I whipser to her, "I love you too Bon, please talk to Damon and tell him how you're feeling." She nods and backs away with a few tears of her own.

"Well, you and Stefan should get going before yall miss your flight. Stefan please take care of my girl, I will come to New York and hunt you down if you don't." Stefan chuckles and kisses her cheek before pulling me into his side laying a tender kiss to my lips. "That's one thing you won't have to worry about Bonnie, Lena's in good hands." I smirk at him, "More like amazing hands." Damon makes a gagging noise and we all laugh at his immaturity. "Ok kids if I'm driving you to the airport I suggest you get into the car."

Finally we get to my apartment and it feels weird being back, its like this every time I leave Mississippi. "Well, here's home." I turn to Stefan and he's all smiles. Ever since we got into the Uber car he's been in good spirits, I just hope that its not for me, I hope that he's actually happy to be here. "I love it babe, its you in every way." He says stepping towards me taking me into his arms. I stare into his eyes and my breath is taken away, I'm really here with him. "As soon as we get our own place it will be us in every way." I peck him on the lips making him hum. "Want to show me the bedroom?" I bite my lip and take his hand, "Follow me." I whisper seductively.

We walk across the living room into the hallway and soon we're standing just outside my bedroom door. Stefan picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. "Here we are." I purr into his neck giving him a lick. "Thank fuck." Stefan growls and soon we're stumbling through the door and falling onto my California King. "I'm so fucking happy to be here with you." I help him out of his shirt and start on his belt, "I'm so fucking happy you're here too."

The moment is suddenly interrupted thanks to someone knocking on my door, I groan and fall back onto the bed. Stefan chuckles bending down to kiss me. "It's probably one of your friends." I snort and roll my eyes, "My friends live in Mississippi Stefan, no one is your friend in the modeling agency. Well except for Caroline." I roll from under him and make my way to the front of the apartment, letting out an annoyed breath I open the door. "Thank God you're back!" I cringe at the voice. "Rebekah, what are you doing here?" The British blonde giggles as she adjusts her Coach bag on her arm. "Well silly I am your agent and I need to make sure that you're ready for Tuesday's shoot." I lean against the door and internally slap myself, "Yeah about that I twisted my ankle at my brother's house and its still pretty swollen. I emailed Kol and told him about the accident and that I would need Haley to fill in for me, he was perfectly fine with it."

Rebekah laughs out loud and I am so confused, I hear Stefan's footsteps behind me and I already know that Rebekah's going to drool over him. "Look Elena, I really need you, oh hello who are you handsome?" Stefan clears his throat and sticks his hand out, "Stefan Salvatore." Rebekah bites her lip and shakes his hand firmly like the business woman she is, however I know the horny slut she can be. "Nice to meet you Stefan, friend of Elena's? A male model maybe?" Stefan laughs shaking his head as he pulls his hand back, "No, I'm not a model, but I am Elena's boyfriend." I smile brightly and stand up taller next to my man. Shock hits Rebekah's face and then she gushes. "Oh my God, you're the ex! The Stefan! Hi I am Rebekah Mikaleson, Elena's agent." I cut in before she says anything else, "Now boyfriend again, we're back together and Stefan just came back to New York with me."

Popping her sun glasses over her eyes Rebekah smirks at me, "Well, well, well looks like you do need Monday off after all you little minx. I wouldn't let him out of the bedroom unless its for hydration." Stefan kisses my head before saying, "Don't worry Elena will be there Tuesday with a smile on her face." With a wave of her hand Rebekah is walking away and I elbow Stefan in the gut. "What? I was only doing that for you." I giggle, "Oh, so you're not going to keep me bedded for the next two days?" Wrapping his arms around me Stefan pulls me to him so we're chest to chest. "Mmmm, having you bedded is an amazing idea." I hum and get on my tip toes to kiss him hard. "Yeah, one hell of an idea."

Tuesday morning comes too damn, Stefan and I went exploring the city, eating at all the amazing restaurants and to one of my favorite bars before today. The other time we used was in bed making up for all the time we didn't have together, we still haven't done much talking about us or why he went to prison and for now it can wait. Thankfully last night before we fell asleep we were able to check out some apartment listings in the Manhattan area, once I'm done here in the studio we're checking them out. I walk into Mikaleson's Talent with like Stefan promised, a smile on my face. I wave to Cami the receptionist and she waves back with a sweet smile, Niklaus Mikaleson, Rebekah's brother and owner of the agency has had his eyes on the sweet southern blonde for a while. Cami coming from New Orleans had a lot to talk about with me, not only because we're both southern girls, but because my mother was born and raised in New Orleans. "How was your Thanksgiving Cami?"

She looks around the lobby before she walks over to the elevators to see me. "Klaus made a move." I cover my mouth to keep my squeal from echoing. "Shut the fuck up, are you serious?" Cami blushes red and nods her head fast. "Yes, he asked me if I was going home for the holiday and when I told him that I couldn't go see my brother or uncle due to my rent needing to be paid, he kissed my cheek and told me he would take care of it. I of course told me he couldn't do that, but he said that he was buying my airline tickets and then taking me to dinner when I got back." I hug her and we both squeal. "Cami that is awesome!" "Yeah, we're going to dinner tonight and I won't lie Elena, as much as I like the guy, he's also intimidating." I wave her off and press the up button on the elevator knowing that I need to get to the 25th floor. "Cami everything will be fine, Klaus will do his best to impress you. He'll wine and dine you, but the one thing you need to let him know is that while that's fine for him to do, you won't be bullshitted either." The ding sounds out and I step into the posh elevator. "Remember to let him know that you're a person and not an object." Cami nods and the door closes, I lean back onto the wall and pray that Klaus gets to keep his balls in tact. He's already knocked Haley Marshal up and when she was out on maternity leave I came in and 'took' her spot, so now she's has it out for me ever since. I will never understand these stupid women and their hunger to be the top bitch in this industry. Me? I'm just doing what I love and making money from doing it.

Once I'm done with the shoot Stefan sends me a text saying that he's down in the lobby making my heart race. I practically jump up and run to the elevator, I sling my bag over my shoulder and bounce on my heels as I wait for them to open. "Eager to leave?" I look over to see Haley smirking at me and I roll my eyes. "My boyfriend's down in the lobby, so yeah I'm excited to get out of here." She crosses her arms and walks closer to me, "Ooh, a boyfriend huh? When did this happen?" The elevator opens and we both step inside. "We dated when I was a teenager before I left Mississippi and we reconnected over the summer and now he's here with me." Haley clucks her tongue, "Wow, he must be one hell of a guy to just leave his country boy life and come all the way here to be with you."

Its my turn to smirk now, "That he is, but he's no country boy. Stefan is from New York." The doors open and I all but run out to where Stefan is standing. When he turns to me his green eyes light up and within a second he's got me in his arms. "Missed you." I wrap my arms around his neck and lay a sweet kiss to his luscious lips. "Missed you too babe." He smiles and my thighs clench. "Ready to go look at apartments?" I nod my head and just as we part Haley is standing there like some creep gawking at us. "Stefan is that really you?" Her eyes are big as saucers and her mouth is hanging open. This is just fucking great, I mean sure the saying is throw a rock in the south and you'll hit someone you know, but who would've thought that Stefan would run into someone he knows in a fucking Manhattan modeling agency? And not just anyone, no fucking Haley.

Stefan walks away from me wearing a shocked expression. "Haley?" She's grinning now and squeals like a pig. "Its me!" They throw their arms around one another and I feel like its him and Tessa all over again. I know that I shouldn't feel jealous, but Stefan and I literally just started up again and I feel like he's going to be taken from me. Also, I know that he will only be taken from me if I allow myself to be some jealous, insecure bitch. Clearing my throat makes them break apart, Haley throws her light brown hair over her shoulder and looks at me like I kicked her. "How do you two know each other?" Stefan chuckles and pulls me to him, he puts an arm around my shoulder and looks to her. "Haley and I lived in the same foster home the last three years I was in one, we were dating when everything went down between me and Silas."

Haley laughs, "This is too weird, Elena you've been with Stefan and then modelled for Silas." She says the last part like its the most funniest thing ever. It may have been kept out of the papers and social media, but everyone in this business knows who I am and what happened to me. "Elena had no idea that Silas and I are brothers." She waves her hand, "No, I'm sure she didn't and what happened was the worst thing ever. I'm just in awe though, what are the chances of my ex and you being together and then you and I working together?" I sigh, "Yeah, its pretty damn bizarre." I lay my hand on Stefan's back and tap him signaling him that we need to go. "Its been damn good seeing you Haley, but we're on our way to meet with a relator." She slinks over to him and hugs him in a seductive way, "We need to meet up sometime and reminisce."

"Sounds great, things are really looking up for me now that I'm getting my life back." Stefan says to her sweetly and I can't tell if he's being fake or not. "Looks like you coming home was the right move, I've missed the hell out of you." Haley kisses Stefan's cheek and he does the same to her. "It really is." He responds then takes my hand in his. I wave to Haley and leave with him.

I'm silent as we hail a cab, once we're in Stefan gives the driver the address and I look out the window. "You ok?" I nod. "You're sure?" I nod again. Stefan touches my chin and turns my face to his, he looks concerned and I break. "Haley and I don't get along ok, she hates me because when she was out on maternity leave that's when Rebekah brought me here. I signed a contract and was in Haley's eyes, I took her spot." Leaning back in the seat Stefan chuckles, "Haley's always been a bitch Elena, she'll get over it eventually." I shake my head and laugh at him, "Stefan you do realize that when it comes to me and you being together there's always a bitchy ex around." Smiling he cups my face and whispers against my lips, "Well, I have only ever been in love with you." I'm swept into his lips on mine after that, we're making out like a couple of teens and I don't care. Haley's right about one thing, him coming back to New York has been the right thing. We're finally starting our lives together and its the best thing to happen to us in such a long time. Stefan moves my hair behind my ear, "I love you so much Lena." I peck his lips and hold his hand, "I love you too Stefan, so much."

 **Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've had some personal problems going on. Anyway, what do you think about the new characters I've brought in? I decided to throw this in before Stefan and Elena go apartment hunting... Please review and again I am sorry for not being able to get this updated sooner!**


	17. Chapter 17

Stefan

So far we've looked at five apartments and none of them are what we're looking for. Now we're in the elevator of the sixth one heading up to the 10th floor of the building, the last one on our list. "You know if we don't like any of these today it won't be a total loss, we can stay at your place until something else comes along." Elena smiles and kisses me, "That's fine with me, but I really want to love at least one of these places. I just want us to be able to find our own place, somewhere we can call ours together you know? A place we can turn into a home and maybe one day raise our children in." My heart skips a beat when she mentions having kids, it makes me realize that she's wanting the whole 9 yards and I'm all in. "I feel the same way babe and we will find our own place, just think the more time it takes to get the one we love just means that the perfect one for Stefan, Elena and future kids hasn't come along yet."

Elena groans and places her face into my shirt, while still leaning against my chest she mumbles, "Let me guess, good things come to those who wait?" I kiss her head and lift her head to look at me. "We've waited for almost 6 years, so I think that we're closer to finding the right one more than you think." Her beautiful smile is now in place of the frustrated frown I bend my head to capture her sweet lips just as the elevator stops. "Let's go see if this place will be the lucky one." She whispers against my lips making me want to push her against the wall and worship her body. "Come on Mr. Salvatore." Elena's relator gave us the keys to every place so we can look at the apartments alone, Elena takes a deep breath as she puts the key in and unlocks the door. "Here we go." I say into her neck leaving a kiss there as she opens the door.

I take her hand in mine and we walk inside, Elena gasps and I know that so far she's in strong like. The whole place is exactly what we're looking for. Open and spacious with a floor to ceiling window that covers the entire length of the living room, the view is over looking the city, the flooring is a shimmering brown that is stained concrete. "Stefan I love it! Look at the kitchen!" Elena drops her purse to the floor and rushes to the kitchen, "You will look so sexy in here cooking me chicken parmesan." I chuckle and join her at the bar. Wrapping my arms around her stomach I pull back into my chest. "Let's check out the master bedroom." Elena wiggles her ass onto my semi hard on and I moan into her neck. "Let's go find it." She purrs, my hands find her hips and I grind against her backside. "I can't wait to get you back in bed."

We finally find the master bedroom and when we enter we're acting like teenagers who can't keep their hands to themselves. "Stefan I am in love with this place, please tell me you are too." I walk her into the master bath, I scan the room. Huge marble shower with a bench, the Jacuzzi tub is big enough for two so that's a plus, his and her sinks and a vanity on the other side for all of Elena's stuff. "We're getting it." When the words leave my mouth Elena squeals before she jumps on me wrapping those amazing mile long legs around my waist. "Thank you for loving it too!" I laugh and place her on the sink, "The bedroom and bathroom sold me." I joke, she bites her lip before slipping her hand underneath my shirt. "Wanting to Christen the place already?" I ask her as she slides my leather jacket off my body.

Nodding her head Elena reaches for the bottom of my shirt, "I want you right here, right now in our new bathroom." I smirk at her, then in one quick move I take her sweater off toss it behind me and go straight for the clasp on her bra. Once her breasts are free my mouth is on her left nipple while I rub slow circles over her right with my thumb. She moans in my ear making my dick harder, "Stefan." I suck on her other perked nipple as I find the button on her jeans. Elena leans back against the mirror and I pull away from her, I work on getting her jeans off before I rip the thin piece of material from her hot core. Dropping to my knees I kiss my way up her soft olive toned legs, Elena's hands find my hair her moans slicing through the silence in the bathroom. "Stefan I need you." I smile against her skin and just as my mouth reaches her dripping wet slit I look up and lock eyes with my beautiful girlfriend. "Home sweet home." I say through a smirk, my tongue finds her sweet pussy.

"Oh fuck." I almost laugh at her, but decided to keep pleasuring her with my mouth. My tongue is all over her, I pay attention to her clit then switch to tongue fuck her. "Stefan, I'm close, so fucking close." I reach up and play with her nipple she sucks in a breath, placing my thumb against her clit I apply sweet pressure there as my tongue darts in and out of her delicious core. "Stefan, Stefan yes!" Her sweet juices rush into my mouth. I lap her up as she rides out the orgasm, my name continuing to fall from her lips. Standing to my feet I unzip my jeans, Elena is panting but manages to take my hard on into her hand. "Fuck me." Licking my lips I grab her hips and slide into. We both moan, I kiss her hard as I set up a fast pace.

"Damn baby you feel good." I say while I drive into her over and over. Elena locks her fingers around my neck and leans up to kiss me. "You feel so fucking good too." I laugh and fuck her harder and harder against the sink. "Fuck Elena." She smiles and throws her head back, "Stefan!" We come together and just lay against the other trying to calm our racing hearts and heavy breathing. "I think I should probably call Jenna and tell her that we're buying this one." Elena says against my shoulder, I chuckle as my cock twitches once more inside her. "Good idea, tell her we really love this bathroom." She laughs now and I pull out of her, "I couldn't be more happier than I am right now Elena." She runs her fingers through my hair smiling brightly, "I feel the same way, I love you Stefan."

I kiss her deeply putting all of my love into it. "I love you too sweetheart, go make the call." I help Elena to her feet and she stands on wobbly legs, I try not to laugh at her, but I can't help it. "What?" I toss her bra over to her as she picks her shirt up from the floor. "Your legs, its the Stefan effect." Elena rolls her eyes, as she slips her bra on. Walking over to me she runs her hands up my torso and kisses me making the hair stand up on my arms and the back of my neck. Elena smirks, "Its the Elena effect." God I love this beautiful woman.

Elena

I call and Jenna and let her know that number six is just the place we're wanting. We set a date to go to her office and have the papers drawn up, while Stefan is still in the bathroom I make sure he's out of ear shot. "Jenna, I also would like you to find some commercial buildings that are on the market so Stefan can set up his tattoo shop." We talk over what kind of place would appeal to Stefan and she assured me that she wouldn't let Stefan know in our meeting. I need to look through the email she sends tonight to see if any of the buildings are what Stefan I looking for. I am so excited to surprise him with the ones I narrow down and if they're not what he wants, then at least I tried. I end the call Justas Stefan walks into the living room, "Was that Jenna?" I wrap my arms around him laying a kiss to his swollen lips. "Mmhmm, she set a date for us to come in and go over the paperwork." Stefan breathes a sigh of relief before bending his head to kiss me. "Great now all we need to do is find a good moving company and get the move in date." I lean my head on his chest as we stand staring out the living room window. "We're going to finally get everything we want, I feel almost complete."

Stefan is quiet for a moment then moves s I can look him in the eyes, "Well I think I know a few ways to make you feel complete." I raise an eyebrow and wait for him to continue, grabbing my left ring finger Stefan lays a kiss to it. "A rock here." I smile and he moves his hand over to my stomach laying his hand flat against it, "And then later on, a baby or three here." I giggle, "Three?" Stefan nods with a twinkle in his eyes, "Since I never really had my own family I always thought that if I ever got the chance to have one that I'd want a decent amount of kids with the woman I love." I tear up and kiss him, "Fuck it let's go for four." I whisper against his lips. The next thing I know I'm being swept into his arms and I erupt into a fit of giggles. God I love this man.

 **SO WHAT DID YAL THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Elena

Moving day is finally here and its starting to snow outside, the good thing about being a New Yorker in this weather is that businesses keep running, we live in a city that can't afford to shut down. Back home we get snow, but its not much and it never stays for long, but when it does come and sticks to the ground you can bet your ass things shut down. Schools, bussinesses and even the local stores are closed. I mean it makes sense, in the south no one ever expects snow so people run around like crazy getting all of their food supplies when it begins to flurry just in case the snow sticks because you can bet your ass Wal-Mart and other places will shut down and you'll be out of food. I'm standing around my now bare apartment waiting on Stefan to get back from dropping my last rent payment off, I'm glad that I've only been here for a couple of months and didn't have years worth of things to pack. The movers are already on their way to our new place, I get butterflies just thinking about Stefan and I officially owning our own apartment.

The door opens and I turn away from the window to see Stefan, his boots are wet from the snow and his cheeks are red. I smirk and walk towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck I lean up to kiss his lips. Stefan hums into the kiss and I am instantly turned on, then again just looking at my man makes me turned on. "Not used to the weather up here anymore are you?" He chuckles and gives me another peck on my lips, "Not yet, but it won't take long for me to get used to it again." I pull away and walk over to the kitchen counter grabbing my scarf and purse, once that's done I zip up my North Face fleece and join Stefan back in the living room. "Ready to go home?" He asks me and my heart literally skips a beat, I look into his eyes and melt. "Yeah, the movers should be unloading everything by now."

Stefan takes my hand into his and we lock our fingers and walk to the door. "I dropped off the keys and rent to Mr. Denney also I stopped by the store and got us a case of beer to celebrate tonight." I giggle and lean my head on his shoulder while we wait for the elevator. "Does pizza sound good for dinner then?" Stefan pulls me to him so we're chest to chest, he looks into my eyes now with love showing through them. "You can never go wrong with pizza and beer." I laugh at that, "Remember when we first met and you freaked out because I didn't eat pizza?" Throwing his head back Stefan laughs at the memory, "Yeah, I think I was there what, a week? Damon and Bonnie were arguing over what to order while we were renting movies."

The elevator opens and we step inside, I smile at him and nod my head. "Yeah, you and Zack were checking looking at movies, Bonnie and Damon were fighting over what we were going to eat and I was just in the background watching everything." Stefan backs me up against the wall and kisses my neck before leaving a tiny nip on the sensitive flesh. "You were never in the background Elena, you had no idea how many times you were being looked at by me. My cheeks turn burn like I am some kind of school girl with a crush on the older boy, funny how that was exactly the way it was for me from the moment I met Stefan Salvatore. "Anyway, I remember Bonnie wanting to order Chinese since we were already in town and Damon was yelling at her saying that we all ate Chinese three days before then and he wanted a burger and fries from that little joint Beatty Street."

I sigh as we may our way into the lobby, walking side by side with Stefan I wave over to Joshua the apartment manager. He waves back and winks at me, then Todd our doorman greets us with a smile, "Goodbye miss, goodbye sir." Opening the door we exit and I turn to smile at the older man, "Bye Mr. Craven." The cold air hits my face and my eyes water, I breath in the cold air and smile as I see the snow falling harder. Stefan hails a cab and soon we're sliding into the back seat. "100 Barclay St." Stefan rattles off to the cabbie and I snuggle into him. "Back to our conversation, you then looked at the arguing lunatics and said how about a pie." I giggle, Stefan laughs. "You all looked at me like I was an idiot, Zack busted out laughing. You though, you were like why do you want a pie? I knew then that you southerners call it as it is, so I was like my bad pizza."

I nod my head laughing hard, "It was like a light bulb went off in our heads and I remember from reading books and watching movies that yall called pizza a pie." Stefan kisses my head sighing, "Then my world came crashing down, Bonnie and Damon looked over to you. Damon of course was smirking and Bonnie was just waiting on you to say it." I look down at our joined hands and smile, yes I used to not eat pizza. Hated it actually. "I just looked at you and shrugged, your face was so confused." Stefan nods his head, "Yeah, I mean back home it was a no brainer, someone said pizza and that was that. Dinner was served and there I was waiting on someone to say pepperoni and sausage. You simply shrugged turned back to the movies and was like I don't like pizza."

"Hmm mmm, I swear it was like a bomb went off in that video store, you and Zack both were freaking out." I look up to see him smiling at me with a devilish look. "We ate pizza though didn't we?" I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. The almighty Stefan Salvatore got weirdo Elena to eat pizza and actually like it." "Hey, I had never had a real barbeque sandwich until I ate yours, I had tried so many that weren't great. I was hell bent on not eating the ones you made." I scoff at him, "Yeah I remember, you made me cry." Stefan kisses my lips, "I know and I am still sorry about that. I was already having a shitty day thanks to my friend and girlfriend cheating on me and I took it out on you." I nod at him, yeah he did. "You were so pissed, you yelled at me."

Stefan sighs, "I still remember the sad look on your face, all you did was offer me something to eat and I snapped. My exact asshole words were, 'Elena I never eat that shit and you know it so why the fuck would you offer it to me? You're only a 16 year old girl who probably can't cook worth a damn, but everyone loves you so they tip toe around the fact that its shit and eat it anyway, but not me. Fuck that.' " The cab stops and we make our way out, Stefan hands the man our owed price and we're walking to our new apartment building. Our new home. The doorman opens it up and we're in the gorgeous lobby, I see the moving company's men coming out of the elevator. Walking up to us he smiles, "Everything is waiting for you, we just dropped off the last box." I nod and Stefan shakes his hand and thanks him before we move into the warmth of the elevator.

"I ran from you." I say laying my head on his warm, hard chest. "Hmm?" I clear my throat, "When you yelled at me that day, I ran from you. I sat the plate down on the hood of Damon's car and took off running with tears in my eyes." He holds me closer to him, "I took off after you, I was screaming your name, but you kept running. I remember you flagged down Matt and he gave you the keys to his truck and before I could reach you, you were already driving away." We get off the elevator and I stop turning to look at him before we walk any further. I take both of his hands into mine, "You found me though, you always did." He smirks, "Sweetheart, it wasn't that hard, you always ran to the same place." I giggle, he's right though I always went to my parents grave when I got upset. Before that I would run off to Bonnie's, but after my parents died, I went to them. "You let me be alone for what like 3 hours before you showed up?" Stefan nods, "I did, I told Damon what happened and apologized to him and said that I would leave you alone for a while before I apologized to you. Then when I drove over to the graveyard with Matt, you were asleep on the ground. He went to his truck and then it was just us."

"You woke me up and I remember my heart instantly pounding in my chest as I saw you. I had been so embarrassed, you sat down and pulled me into your lap and gave me a kiss on top of my head. Then you jumped into apologizing and explaining what had happened, I didn't even hear you tell me that you ended up eating the food because I was so pissed at what Tessa and Zack had done." Stefan has a huge smile break out on his face, "Hmm yeah, you were cussing and yelling at me saying the whole, 'I told you so' bullshit. Then you tried to get up so you could beat her ass over me, but I just gripped your hips and held your pretty little ass in place." I kiss him and shake my head, yeah he knew what he was doing even back then. I simmered down instantly when I felt his hands grip me and keep me in his lap, I remember them staying right there on my skin. He was using the excuse that he was making sure I wouldn't go get into trouble, it wasn't until we were dating that I figured out he just wanted an excuse to touch me. "Truth is I really just wanted to lay you down right there in that fucking graveyard and have my way with you." He tells bluntly, this is something he never told me.

"Really?" I ask deciding that we should have this conversation in our place so we don't let our new neighbors hear what my sexy boyfriend was thinking about doing to little ole 16 year old me. Once inside I pull Stefan to the couch we bought and I sit in his lap looking at him, "Tell me." He chuckles and removes my scarf. "I already had you in my lap, my hands were digging into the soft flesh on your hips and I was doing my best to conceal my hard on since your ass was in my lap, but I kept thinking how I just wanted to rip your jeans off and have my fingers elsewhere." I laugh and swat him, "Yeah well had you have done that you would've found me wet and ready." His eyebrows raise and I lean into kiss him. He kisses me back harder and I whisper against his lips, "Come on Stef, you had to have known I had a crush on you."

His tongue slips into my mouth and I moan, Stefan flips me onto my back and grinds his hard on into me. "I wondered I won't lie, but for the most part I thought I was just crazy seeing as I jacked off to your picture or a picture of you in my head." I bite my lip and rock my hips making him moan now. Some people may think its crazy that Stefan was masturbating while thinking about me since I was 16 at the time and he was already 20. To me that's hot, we're only 4 years apart so its not like he was a grown older man with an agenda to rape me, not like his brother. No Stefan is nothing like Silas. "I thought about you too and I would have to scratch the itch myself while picturing you." I whisper into his ear, we've talked about this before but never in detail. He bites my neck while slipping his hands into my yoga pants and finding my slippery folds. I feel him smile into my neck, "Fantasy is great." He slides a finger in and begins fingering me making me moan louder. "But reality is fucking better." A second finger enters me and I moan his name. "Stefan Salvatore, you've ruined me." I feel his hot minty breath against my ear, his fingers pick up speed. "Good, because baby you're mine."

 **So they're in their new place, they did a little reminiscing. I'm going to do a small time jump to them having their first Christmas together in 5 years and Stefan stepping into Elena's world of fame in the next chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

Stefan

Stepping into the limelight with Elena is interesting, I am in awe of her. Every time we step out somewhere she has paparazzi in her face asking a million questions about me and who I am, she never gets angry nor does she tell them her whole life story. Elena simply smiles and continues to walk, me on the other hand? I am not used to the flashing lights, random strangers asking personal questions and following us snapping pictures. She's asked if they make me uncomfortable and I didn't lie to her, at first yes. I am however getting used to it, of course her Twitter, Facebook and Instagram followers can see everything she posts so everyone knows now that I am Stefan Salvatore, ex con and longtime boyfriend of Elena Pierce. The whole world now knows that the number one model is dating the twin brother of Silas, we knew that once it was out there that people would eat that shit up. Everyone knows that Silas is in prison, they know his crime, but they don't know that Elena is one of his victims. The only know that she started out at his agency and later retired when he was sent to prison.

She sent out a massive message on Facebook letting people know that she and I have been involved for a long time and that Silas and I haven't been on speaking terms for years. Her fans support us and have even begged that I too join the modeling world making Rebekah and Klaus on board with it, but I just want to open my tattoo shop and do what I love just like my girl does. I've asked Elena multiple times if them knowing about me, my background with prison and Silas will damage her reputation... she just kisses me and says 'fuck em'. Anyway, we've been in the apartment for a few weeks, I can honestly say that I am finally at peace. Elena and her realtor Jenna surprised me with a few commercial buildings that could be a potential tattoo shop when we met with her to do all the paperwork to get our place. Elena was nervous about finding the places without me, I kissed her and told her not to worry. She helped me find the perfect place in East Village and I've got everything I need ordered, hopefully by the New Year I'll be interviewing and hiring other artist. Good news is Caroline and Matt will be moving up here a few days after Christmas, their wedding will fall on New Year's Eve and they've both agreed to help me out in any way they can. Elena has been talking to Rebekah about Caroline, she knows how much she misses being in the business and Rebekah has agreed to talk with her brother about bringing on a new model.

It's now Christmas Eve and we're expecting the whole family today, Damon joked on the phone last night how he's going to have to drug Bonnie just to get her on the plane. Tyler is flying in solo saying that he and his girl need a break. The tree is up and all the presents are wrapped perfectly, I left out of the apartment early this morning while Elena was still sleeping so I can go get her last present. The jeweler called and said that my order's ready to be picked up, I haven't spoken to Haley in a while so I decided to invite her to grab a coffee with me.

When I walk into Starbucks she waves me over pointing to a cup of coffee that is sitting across from her at the small table. I smile and find my way over to her sitting my gift bag on the table, she looks at the label and raises an eyebrow. "What's in there?" She asks clearly surprised that I am carrying around something from Tiffany's. I shrug and take a sip of my Flat White and sigh. "It's Elena's present." Haley nods and takes a long drink of her Caramel Macchiato. I remember when we would come to here every Sunday to get away from our fosters, we still order the same drinks. "Well, what is it?" I shake my head and smirk, "No on knows but me and its staying that way until I post a picture of her wearing it." Haley snorts with an eye roll making my stomach twist. "Well, for your sake I hope that you'll be posting a picture of it." I raise an eyebrow, "Meaning?" She laughs and looks outside at the people rushing by on the sidewalk. "Meaning that you'll be very disappointed if she says no to your proposal Stefan." Leaning back into my chair I scratch my 5 o'clock shadow thinking about her words. She's irritated at my silence so I lean my elbows on the table and look her in the eyes. "Haley what the hell is going on between you and Elena? If its over her 'taking' your spot then its pretty childish." Haley matches my move and leans over the table, "I know girls like her Stefan, she loves the idea of you, but once her success and fame take her to other places, you'll be left in the dust. I don't want to see that happen to someone I care about and I do care about you Stefan." I scoff, "You may care about me Haley, but I know Elena. I've known her since she was 13 and trust me when I say that she's nothing like you described." She shrugs and goes back to her drink, "I've read up on you Stefan and I know that you were in prison for 5 fucking years. Your little girlfriend jumped up and magically met your brother and landed her a spot right in the celebrity life, does that not seem odd to you?" I shake my head no, "Not at all, she never knew about Silas, she knew that he caused problems for me and that I never wanted to talk about him. She didn't know his name or what the hell he tried to pin on me, I never told her because it was in the past and I was moving on with my life."

Sighing she finishes her drink and I don't have the stomach to touch mine now, I can't believe she's pulling this shit. Haley's always had a bitchy side to her, but this is how she acts towards me? I haven't seen her since I was 17 and this is how she wants to catch up? By talking shit about Elena? Fuck no. "Look Haley, I still consider you to be one of my best friends, but Elena and I have a lot more history than you and I do. She and I will always be connected and if you really want to get back to us being friends, you'll have to accept the woman I love. The woman who I will ask to marry me, the only woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Haley leans back in her seat folding her arms, "So it is an engagement ring." I stand up grabbing Elena's gift, "Actually no its not, that will be arriving right before New Year's Eve." She pales and I smile, "Thanks for the coffee." With that I leave her, I need to get back to where I belong. Back to Elena.

Elena

Stefan and I are lounging on the couch drinking some wine I got from Klaus and Elijah as a Christmas gift, Stefan was apprehensive about the drink at first. Looking at him now though, he looks like he's enjoying it. Our old traditions still take place just like they used to when we were all living in that shit hole trailer, we would all pile into the living room and watch Christmas movies we would each pick out. Stefan picked out Home Alone, we cuddled up and put it on. Now we're watching my favorite non animated Christmas movie It's a Wonderful Life, otherwise we would be watching How the Grinch stole Christmas. "Baby how would you feel if I gave you one of your presents before everyone gets here?" Stefan asks me, I sit up placing my glass on the coffee table. I turn to face him, "Do you want me to give you one of yours before they get here too?" Shaking his head Stefan leans forward kissing my lips. "I really just want to give you this one without everyone being around." I nod my head and he stands going back to our room. I lean back onto the couch and smile. Everyone always exchanges one gift on Christmas Eve, its safe to say that yes we love our traditions. I hear his footsteps coming down the hallway so I sit up straighter on the couch. Stefan is beaming a bright smile that lights up his handsome face, it always warms my heart to see this look on him. Don't get me wrong the brooding and pissed off look is sexy as hell sometimes, but this look is my favorite. It tells me that he's 100 percent happy and that makes me even more happy.

Sitting down next to me Stefan caresses my face, "God you're beautiful." I lean into his warm hand and smile. "Ok as lame as this is going to sound just do it anyway alright?" I nod and wait for his next move. Sighing Stefan scoots closer to me, "Close your eyes." I giggle but I close my eyes. I count to three in my head and then he says, "Open them." Excitement bubbles inside me as I open my eyes, the first thing I see are Stefan's amazing green eyes. "Merry Christmas." I look down and gasp, the necklace that I've been wanting is sitting right in front of me. The light blue Tiffany box is holding it perfectly. I look up to see Stefan smiling and I leap into his arms kissing him senseless. "I love it Stefan!" he chuckles and kisses me back. "I'm glad sweetheart." Tears come to my eyes as he picks it up out of the safety of the box, "Want to wear it?" I nod my head and choke on a sob. "Yes." I turn my back to him, Stefan's fingers move my hair over my shoulder and I shiver from the kiss he leaves on my neck. His clasps the necklace and I clutch it in my hand. When I look back at him I can detect a little bit of a glaze in his eyes, "For our baby in heaven." He whispers. I couldn't love him anymore than I do. He's the perfect man for me, the only one who knows me in and out. Just as I know him the same way. The necklace is platinum with a Sapphire stone, its a Elsa Peretti Color by the Yard necklace. When I found out I was pregnant I learned that I conceived the baby on New Year's Eve, my due date was September 22nd, I was 3 weeks along when Stefan was arrested and was 7 weeks when I lost the precious life we created. Stefan knew that I wanted a necklace with the baby's birthstone in it and when I had seen this one, I knew that it was perfect.

"Stefan, you're the most amazing man ever and I am so happy to call you mine." I lean into him and snuggle, Stefan holds me in his strong and loving arms tightly. "Don't let me go." I whisper. Lifting my chin so I can look him in the eyes his whispers back. "Never." As our lips meets in a sweet and tender kiss, we hear the voices of our family at the door.

 **So part 1** **of the Christmas chapter is done, what did you think?**

 **Let me know in a review and if you have any** **requests** **for part 2** **Christmas Day,** **please list them and I'll see what I can work in!**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story! It means a lot!**


	20. Chapter 20

Elena

I wake up to the smell of cookies, Christmas Day is finally here and I'm getting to spend it with all of my loved ones. Of course I wish my parents were here to celebrate with us, but I know that Katherine and Mason Pierce are sending us their love. Last night was amazing, when Damon and everyone showed up we got them settled in then struck out to Rockefeller Center to see the Christmas tree. We ended up ice skating for a little bit and it was obvious that the Southerners didn't know what they were doing. Stefan has been out of practice for a while and busted his ass along side everyone else causing me and Caroline to laugh at them, but my man found his groove eventually. Stefan and I took everyone out to eat at Local Cafe`and Cocktails, then we made our way back home so Matt could make us his delicious homemade spiked eggnog. After we were all good and tipsy Stefan suggested that he and I make our way into the bedroom so we could have Christmas Eve sex, we made love for hours. Looking over at the clock now I see that I've only had three hours of sleep and its 7:30 AM. I stretch realizing that I am still naked, a goofy grin is on my face as I decide to head for the shower.

Once I'm out I find my over sized off the shoulder sweater and my favorite yoga pants, I brush my teeth and throw my messy towel dried hair into a bun and join everyone in the kitchen. "There's sleeping beauty, I thought we were going to have to come and check your pulse." Caroline jokes with a silly voice, I stick my tongue out at her and meet Stefan by the coffee pot. "Morning babe." I whisper, he brings his arm around tucking me into his side as he lays a kiss to my temple. "Merry Christmas beautiful." I take the steaming mug from his hands and pop a sweet sugar cookie in my mouth. "Ok, where is my baby?" I ask looking at Bonnie and Damon who are fighting over Bon's last piece of bacon on her plate. "Right here!" Kelly walks into the kitchen and I squeal looking at my baby niece in her 'Baby's First Christmas' outfit that I bought her. "Charlotte, you're so freaking adorable." Kelly hands her to me and I am just in awe of this little beauty. "Well she is her father's daughter." Damon smirks at me, rolling my eyes I look back to the quiet baby in my arms. "As handsome as you are Damon, I do believe that she's her mama made over, minus the eyes." I say back to him, my brother waves me before taking her from me. "Well she does have your's and Katherine's nose." Bonnie comments making my heart skip a beat. I wonder what my baby would've looked like, I used to imagine that she or he would've been Stefan made over, but now I wonder just how much the baby would've shared both of our looks.

"Who's ready for presents?" Tyler asks from the living room, he's wearing a green long sleeve shirt with matching Rudolph pajama pants. He's such a kid. We all agree that we're ready so we all find ourselves around the massive tree in the living room. I try not spend crazy amounts of money on materialistic things, but I love Christmas and a huge tree with lots of decorations is always a must. Damon plays Santa this year and begins handing everyone their gifts, I wait with butterflies in my stomach for Stefan to open his last present from me. "What's this?" He asks me when he picks up a big box that's light as a feather. I wanted to give it to him last night when we got back home, but his hands and mouth distracted me. "Just open it Stefan." Matt laughs. Stefan shakes his head and opens the bright red box, he frowns when there is nothing but green, red and gold tissue paper in side. I giggle at his confused face, "Dig in." Stefan looks up at me with a smirk on his face. I record him on my phone, when all the paper is out he let's out a gasp that is barely audible. "Elena." Our eyes connect and I smile lovingly at him. Reaching into the box and pulling his hand out Stefan holds his family ring that he had the female officer give to me the night he was arrested. "I forgot about this damn ring." We all laugh and he slips it onto his middle finger, right hand. He smiles before leaning over to kiss my lips. "I love you." Nodding my head I run my finger over the large lapis lazuli stone, "I love you too." When the wrapping paper is cleaned up I take mine and Stefan's presents into our room, I feel hands on my hips and lips on my neck as I lay the new clothes on our bed. "Are you having a good Christmas?" I ask him not turning around just loving the feel of him pressed against me. "Mmhmm, I can honestly say that this is one of the best Christmases ever." He says into my neck before licking my skin. I lean my head back onto his shoulder while he attacks my throat with his mouth. "I love you so fucking much Lena, this right here is what I've longed for." Turning my head I place my lips to his and kiss him gently. I run my tongue over his bottom lip making him smile, opening his mouth I slide my tongue in and start kissing him with everything I have. He tastes like cinnamon and sugar, I moan deepening our kiss when he turns me around to face him. Stefan picks me up and grabs my ass, my legs wrap around his waist while he begins walking us to the wall. We're kissing passionately, his hand finds me soaking wet and he moans. I begin to thrust toward his hand, Stefan chuckles and we come up for air. "I see someone hasn't gotten enough." I smirk at him then lick his neck all the way to his ear and whisper, "With you its never enough baby." Stefan groans, "Baby I want to throw your sexy little ass back in bed and stay there all day, but unfortunately we have guests." I fake pout then nip at his lip ring, "Fine, but later this is mine." I say taking his hard on in my hand. Stefan sucks his lip ring in his mouth and nods his head and I almost lose my shit, its so fucking sexy when he does that. "Of course." He tells me before I am back on my feet, we walk back to everyone hand in hand smiling.

Stefan

Today has been awesome, having the only people I care about surrounded by me has been nothing but pure joy. I had completely forgotten about my ring, I remember giving it to Elena that night, but it was the last thing on my mind over the years. We've opened our gifts and ate dinner, now we're all sitting around the living room telling stories. "So Stefan, tell me about you and Elena getting together the first time." Caroline says while she's sitting in Matt's lap sipping on hot chocolate. Clearing my throat I sit on the edge of the couch next to Elena, "Well, I had a weird crush on her basically from the moment I met her. It made me feel weird and bad because of our age difference, she was 13 I was 17. I was always catching myself staring at her but not in a creeper kind of way though, just the little things that caught my eye. Her laugh, smile, kindness, also her bad ass streak that's she's always had going." Elena playfully elbows me in the ribs. "Anyway, we finally got together, I eventually moved into her parent's place and it was so fucking awkward at first." Damon snorts, "Blondie imagine already having to get used to your best friend and only sister, your baby sister at that dating. Then having to get used to them living together in the same place that you live." Caroline nods her head in understanding, before opening her mouth. "I'm guessing you caught them having sex."

Elena chokes on her wine making me chuckle, "We had just woke up and Elena wasn't letting me out of bed until she had some." Damon groans covering his face and I take a second to laugh at him. "Anyway we're going at it and Damon had just walks in the room." Caroline is hanging on to every word I say, clearly she's enjoying this. "Hey I was out of soap and knew that you used the same kind as me, I never figured you would be knocking boots with my sister at 5:30 in the morning." Elena busts out laughing now, "Oh it was awful, Damon was like ass! There's too much ass!" We all laugh now, Caroline doubles over holding her stomach. "Oh. My. God!" She exclaims loudly making us laugh harder. "Whose ass did you see?" She looks at Damon wiping tears from her eyes, he shakes his head and downs the drink in his hand. "Stefan's." Matt snorts, "Dude do you not know what a blanket is?" I roll my eyes, "Dude, have you ever fucked a girl from behind while standing up?" Everyone groans including Elena, her cheeks are red and she buries her face into her hands. "They didn't need to know that!" She giggles. Damon's eyes grow wide, "At least they didn't have to witness it! Thanks for asking about bed covers Donovan, I now have a visual in my head that's been blocked for years now." All laughter subsides, Caroline catches her breath and sighs. "Damn Stefan you sure know how to leave an impression on people." I shrug and bite my lip ring, "What can I say? I'm good like that."

Tyler clears his throat and stands up, "Hey Matt do you remember that time when we went over to see them and Elena was throwing his shit out the door?" Matt throws his head back laughing and looks at Caroline. "Care it was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Elena and Stefan were planning a surprise birthday party for Bonnie, they had everything planned out perfectly." Tyler snorts, "Or so Stefan thought. He picked up the wrong cake at the bakery. It was a cake for some stripper and name on the cake was Bonnie." Caroline groans, "Oh no, what did it look like?" Bonnie looks at her shaking her head, "Caroline it was something else." "See Elena left me in charge of ordering the cake while she and Damon were ordering her gifts from Amazon and shit like that. I did everything right." Tyler and Matt share a look and chuckle, "When we get there Elena has his shit all over the place, Stefan is yelling at her to stop and I just look at Mat like what the fuck do we do?" "The cake had a stripper pole and a naked Barbie on the pole with dollar bills made out of icing. The writing said, 'Keep shaking your Bon Bon birthday girl'." I pull Elena into my lap and kiss her neck, "This one thought that I had purposely had that fucking bakery make the cake like this, she was like is that what you think of Bonnie? Do you see my friend as some stripper?" Elena giggles and turns to face me, "Well you had previously dated Tessa then you screwed her coworker Jewel at the back of my trailer, right next to my window, so..." I playfully slap her thigh. "Anyway the bakery called while we're fighting and tells us that we picked up the wrong cake, by this time Bonnie and Damon show up and see all of this unfold." Bonnie giggles and looks at Caroline, "And my nick name has been Bon Bon ever since." Caroline shakes her head. "Wow, Stefan remind me to not let you pick up my wedding cake."

We all talk and reminisce for hours, I learned that when Caroline and Elena first met they went to a frat party where Elena got drunk and went streaking. That the first night they had in New York she almost got hit by a car trying to hail a cab. It's been a damn good Christmas and I can't wait to have many more with these people, my family. The past 5 years have been hell on Christmas, birthdays and any other holiday that I would normally spend with them. I began to hate anything that people would celebrate, sure I would have visitors and it would be fun and great seeing them. The moment they were gone I was back to being alone, back to my cold cell to think about how much I had fucked up things in my life. Doing everything to not think of Elena, pushing her out of my mind and hardening my heart. And yet I was surprisingly released on a holiday, getting to just be in the presence of Elena back on Fourth of July started to chip away at my icy heart. I still told myself that I didn't deserve her and that I needed to keep her away from me at all costs, but damn it there is just something about Elena that you can't shake. "I'm ready for bed." She whispers once I get into bed and find her wearing a sexy Santa nightie that has my dick approving. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Salvatore." She purrs while taking my cock out of my sweats, she's my mother fucking everything and I will never let her go.

 **Well how did I do? Let me know in a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Elena

"Ok, so we have the dress and the bouquet is in the freezer, the guys have their suits and the JP is ready to go." I tell Caroline while my makeup artist April does her makeup and I do her hair. Caroline smiles brightly in the mirror, "I can't believe that I'll be Mrs. Donovan in just an hour!" Bonnie and I giggle at the bride. "Elena thank you so much for being my maid of honor, you have helped me so much." I shrug as I curl the last blonde strand of hair. "That's what I am here for Care, I want my best friend to have an amazing wedding. Even if it is in Time Square on New Years Eve." Bonnie laughs into her champagne flute, "There are going to be so many people in that crowd Caroline, what if we all get separated or you can't hear what the judge says?" April does the finishing touches on Caroline's lips topping them with a ruby red color. "Bonnie everything is going to work out, people will be able to tell what's going on because of my dress for one, we're all going to be in wedding wear."

"That's true Bon, while most people will be wearing normal warm clothing, we'll be standing there in silk bridesmaids dresses and the guys will be in suits, so I'm sure they'll be moving out of our way. Also Caroline and Matt don't have a spot picked out and we're all walking together from the limo." Bonnie sighs, "Ok, ok, I'm just not fond of being out in this weather in my dress." Caroline waves her off as she stands, "Look its not going to take long, its not going to be traditional at all. We'll get there step into the crowd and he'll recite the words. As soon as the ball drops we say I do and bam we're husband and wife." I walk to my closet and pull the wedding dress from its bag. "This dress is very beautiful Caroline." She begins to tear up and fans her eyes, "I think so, Matt says he loves the mermaid look on me." Her dress is white, beaded and in the shape of a mermaid body. The breast area is heart shaped, it screams Caroline.

"Well let's hope that Matt doesn't faint when he sees you in it." Bonnie tells her before helping me get her into it. "You do like your dresses right?" She asks us in a panic filled voice, her eyes are huge. "YES!" We yell at her before all three of us double over in laughter. I look down at my silk black strapless dress. It hugs my body like a second skin, the length goes to my feet and has a split up to the top of my knee on the right side. There's a V in between my breast and I know that I'll be really cold, however at least I know that Stefan will be doing everything in his power to get me hot. "Ok, well we're dressed and ready to go now what?" Bonnie asks us making Caroline shrug. I smirk, "I have just the thing, follow me." We shuffle out into my living room where I had a team of people transform it into a photo shoot. "Caroline this is my wedding gift to you." She shrieks and pulls me into a big hug. "Thank you Elena!" I hug her back smiling, "Well I know how much you miss being in front of the camera, so here you go!"

We watch as Caroline works her bridal poses, ones with the bouquet of red roses and some with her looking down at her beautiful engagement ring. Then we all get into the shots, then just me and Bonnie and then just each of us with Caroline. "Oh Elena, I want you to have one taken by yourself so I can give it to Stefan." I blush as I think back to a comment Stefan made when I pitched doing this for Caroline, he suggested that after that was done I have them come back here so he could borrow their equipment for his entertainment and pleasure.

"Ok ladies that's a wrap." I say after the shots are done, we make our way into the elevator. "I've got butterflies in my stomach." Caroline whispers, I take her hand and squeeze. "That means that you're completely in love with your soon to be husband, you two are taking a new step in life and you're excited about it. Matt is lucky to have you and vise versa. The guys are waiting close to Time Square in a limo, so let's go get you married."

Stefan

We're all sitting in the limo waiting for the girl's to show up, Matt has checked the time on his phone a dozen times in the last 20 minutes. We've all been giving him hell, but he knows we're just fucking with him. In truth I can't wait to be in his shoes, nervous and excited as I wait to see my bride. The thought of Elena becoming my wife makes my chest tighten up, I hope like hell she'll say yes to my proposal. I'm certain that she will, but these things have also been known to backfire. "Stefan you ok over there?" Matt asks me with a chuckle. "Yeah man, just ready to freeze my ass off." Snorting he takes a shot of Vodka and nods. "Elena is going to say yes." Damon elbows me, "And if she doesn't I'll help you drug her and you can elope with her unconscious body to Vegas." Rolling my eyes I pull out the blue Tiffany's box and open it.

Tyler whistles as he looks at the diamond, "Damn Salvatore, how much did that cost your ass?" I chuckle, "Trust me man there are some things you don't want to know." They all make a cringing face, Kelly holds Matt's hand. "I wish your sister was here to see this moment." Matt bites his bottom lip and blinks away tears. I'll never forget the night Vicky Donovan killed herself, Matt was irate and inconsolable. I had never seen anything as heart braking as that, at that time in my life. "Yeah, she would've loved Caroline huh?" Kelly snorts and downs her champagne, "Yeah, but it would've taken her some time to get used to a bubbly blonde." We all crack up at that.

"So Stefan, Matt told me that he and Caroline talked you into proposing after their 'I do's' tonight, when had you originally planned to do it?" I clear my throat and sit on the edge of the bench seat. "On Christmas Eve actually, but Matt and Caroline had talked me into making New Year's Eve one huge event." Damon sighs and pats my shoulder, "She's going to say yes Stefan, if you had asked her at 13 she would've said yes. My sister loves you with everything she has in her and I know you feel the same for her. Trust me brother, you're going to get your yes." We hear a beeping noise, the black limo pulls in front of us and we all begin to step out of the car. Adjusting our suits the driver open's their door and one by one we see them step out into the cold night air. First Bonnie, then Elena and finally Caroline. My heart stops when I see Elena, her dress is clinging to her body showing off her curves, she has her hair curled and is twisted on top of her head. She's absolutely gorgeous, almost indescribable. I smile and walk to her, the other limo pulls up letting us know that the JP is here.

"Hey baby, you're looking very, very beautiful. No is it sexy or gorgeous?" Elena laughs and I Pull her to me. She wraps her arms around my neck, I can see her breath as she shivers against me. "Hi handsome, you're very dashing." I raise an eyebrow, "Dashing enough to take home and make sweet, sweet love to me all night?" Placing her red lips to mine Elena hum deep in her throat, the sound going straight to my dick. "Oh yeah, but first we have to get these crazy kids hitched." I smirk and kiss her hard slipping my tongue into her delicious mouth, "Then let's not keep them waiting." Matt can't take his eyes off of Caroline as we all make our way into the big ass crowd, people are oohing and awing as we pick a spot. Elena and I take our places by the bride and groom, Bonnie behind Elena, Damon behind Matt, Tyler behind him and Kelly behind Bonnie. The photographers Elena hired are flashing their cameras as they say their vowels. Everyone is joining in on the countdown while we're listening to our friends. My eyes are glued to my girl, I start getting the box ready to pop open. All at once I hear, 'Happy New Year and I do'. They kiss we cheer, Caroline turns to me and winks, I pull the box from my suit jacket and pop it open, I drop to one knee and take Elena's hand. "Elena Pierce, I've loved you for a long time and I know that things didn't turn out how we wanted them to over the last few years, there's been a lot of heartbreak and time loss, but here we are getting the chance to be together again. Sweetheart I've never stopped loving you and I will be in love with you for the rest of my life, so will you please make me one happy bastard and become Mrs. Salvatore?"

Elena is shaking tears are streaming down her face, she nods her head rapidly. "Yes, yes Stefan Salvatore!" She screams, people are looking I'm sure, but my eyes are on her. I slide the engagement ring onto her finger, the stones are a three set. I lucked up when I found this ring, a brilliant three stone, a diamond sits in between two sapphires that match Elena's necklace. The band is platinum or silver, I can't really remember. The carat weight is 1.5 and I knew when I saw this that it was the one. I stand and take my fiancé into my arms and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. "I love you Stefan." She whispers against my lips, her voice trembles. "I love you to baby." I take my suit jacket off and wrap it around her shivering form. She looks down at her ring through glossy eyes, "It matches my necklace." Looking up to me I nod my head with a huge smile on my face, I take her necklace in one and run my finger over the ring on the other. "Only the best for my bride to be." I wrap my arms around her and kiss her sweet lips, "Can I take you home now?" She nods against me, "You can take me anywhere you want fiancé."

 **So how did I do? Let me know in a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: NOT AN UPDATE!**

 **I am so sorry that I haven't updated, both of my daughter's have been in the children's hospital with health issues and I haven't had the time to type out anything. I PROMISE that I will be updating tomorrow, now that we are back home... again I am sorry that I've been absent. I am back though and I will make sure that the next update will be long and filled with STELENA LOVE :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Stefan

It's been a month since I proposed to Elena, we're completely settled into our apartment and are both working non stop. She flew out to Brussels for fashion week about two weeks ago and I have been booked up with clients at the shop. Thanks to Elena, B.S.I or Blood. Sweat and Ink is up and fully running, she's been a huge help in getting things ready for me. Everything I envisioned, she took it and ran with it. I have a full staff now that I can actually pay and with their tips they end up leaving with a hefty amount of cash. Elena of course was my first customer and she insisted on paying me so I tatted my soon to be wife's wrist with the words 'Baby Salvatore' and her due date below it. If someone came into the shop and wanted something like that I would've charged anywhere between 30$ and 40$ depending on color and font. Elena gave me 100$ framed it and hung it on the dark red wall behind the counter, then she made B.S.I a Facebook, Twitter and Instagram account and posted the picture of her tatt as well as the others I put on her skin. Life is pretty damn amazing for us, we're in love, engaged to be married and finally over all of our past hurts and mistakes.

I'm on my way to the airport to pick her up now that she's back from her Chicago shoot, Rebekah and her brother Klaus keep Elena busy, but only because she'll be taking a leave of absence after we're married and leaving for our honeymoon. We talked it over and decided to let Caroline be our wedding planner since Elena wants an actual wedding, we've come up with a date and in two months we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. I can't wait until April 14th, my life will be at 99% when we get to say our 'I do's'. Elena asked about starting a family and we both thought she should do maybe another year in modeling before taking that next step towards 100%, don't get me wrong becoming a father is something I want, but I just got Elena back into my life and I want it to be just the two of us for now. For someone who is often seen as a brooding dickhead, I am one happy fucking man.

Pulling into the loading zone at the airport I see Elena standing with her bags at the corner, she's all smiles when she sees me. "Hey sweetheart need a ride?" I ask her with a chuckle. Elena rolls her eyes, "No thanks, my fiancé` will be here soon and he's not the kind of guy you want to mess with." I shrug and play along with her, "Well I know one thing, your man is one lucky bastard." A grin spreads across her beautiful face, "That he is, but I feel as if I am the lucky one." I raise an eyebrow, "Why's that?" Elena leans into the car window, she looks around before whispering... "I'm the lucky one because he can take me to places that no one else can if you know what I mean." We hold each other's stare for a second before we bust out laughing, I open the trunk and get out to see my girl. "Let me." I say as she tries to put her things into the car, as soon as the trunk is closed I take Elena into my arms and kiss her hard. "Missed you." Elena blinks before wrapping her arms around my neck bringing me closer to her. "I missed you more." She places her soft lips against mine and I'm lost in her, the sound of cars beeping makes us break apart. "Where to miss?" Elena walks to the passenger door, "Home Mr. Salvatore."

After a night of amazing sex I decided to get up and make breakfast while Elena is still sleeping. She had only been gone for two days this time, but damn I hate her being gone. After being without her for years its hard to let her go now that she's with me again, I knew what I was getting into when I made the choice to come here with her, but damn I feel like she's always gone. As long as she's happy then I'm happy, I make her favorite omelets as I think about tonight. Valentine's Day, I have our entire evening planned out, I just hope she likes what I have in mind. I've never been too romantic with things, but being with her makes me turn into a sap. "I thought I smelled something good." Elena walks over to the coffee pot, she's wearing my t-shirt and her boy shorts. Her hair is evidence of the night we had and I'm hard just thinking about all the ways she was bending, her moans bouncing off the walls in our room, the way my name was coming out of her mouth.. damn I need her again. "Sleep good?" I ask her while I adjust the tent in my sweats, she yawns and sits at the breakfast table. "For the three hours that I did get to sleep I would have to say yes." I smirk walking towards her. "Eat up." I place the omelets in front of her, her eyes literally light up at the sight of the food.

"Its delicious babe." I kiss her head and sit with her, she stabs her plate over and over again. I can't help but to laugh at how hungry she is. "Stop laughing Stefan, Rebekah will kick my ass if you keep feeding me." I snort, "Rebekah wants you to be a twig. I will feed my wife whatever I fucking want to, because I love her curves." I mention while digging into my own plate, Elena has tears come to her eyes when I look back at her. "What's wrong?" She shakes her head and giggles, "I just can't believe that we're going to be married in two months. I'm finally going to be Mrs. Stefan Salvatore." She wipes the tears from her eyes and waves me off, "Ugh, wedding planning is so emotional." I kiss the back of her hand, "Its also Valentine's Day, so you can be this emotional in love bride to be all you want."

"Happy Valentine's Day Stefan." Elena sits in my lap kissing me, "So how are we spending our V-Day?" I kiss the side of her head, "You'll have to go get in the bath first, then we can start our day." She squeals and literally runs towards the bedroom. Elena has always loved today, even when she was a single she always would celebrate it anyway. I never got why she loved it so much until she told me that its was her mom's favorite day of the year and Katherine always made a big deal about it. After washing our dishes I find Elena soaking in a bubble bath with the jets going. "I see you found gift one." I mention taking a seat on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub. Elena hums, "My favorite bubble bath oils waiting on me, yeah gift one is amazing." "Well, I've already had my shower so you just sit back and relax." She never opens her eyes just smiles and nods her head. While I wait on her to finish up in the bath, I make a few calls to some clients setting up their appointments, talking over tattoo designs and where to put them. Caroline shoots me a text asking about my tux size and I want to tell her that I can handle all the tuxedos, but in the short time that I have known Caroline I know that she'll just argue with me until I agree with her. So I give her the information and she sends back a winky face.

I sigh and sit back in my office chair, two more months and Elena and I will be at Cipriani 42nd street exchanging our vowels. The venue is great, the colors are nice, Elena and Caroline plus Bonnie have everything picked out and ordered, I'm just here waiting on the day I become a married man.

We spent our entire day eating at expensive restaurants, drinking wine and tasting every kind of chocolate you could think of. We went to a play just as Elena had requested, she had mentioned going to a museum a few weeks ago so we did that and finally we're heading home, but I have one more thing in mind. "I had the most amazing day Stefan, I know that some of it wasn't your style but I appreciate that you did all of this for me." I take her hand in mine, "I had an awesome day just being with you." She leans back into her seat, "So are you going to let me make you dinner tonight?" I l chuckle as we come to a stop light, "Yes and I'll have the fire extinguisher on stand by." She shoves my shoulder playfully, "Hey! I have gotten better at cooking, just wait and you'll see." I nod and turn, "So you've mentioned seeing where I grew up." Elena nods , "I have." I stay silent for moment then turn onto another street and park the car. "See that apartment building right in front of us? That is where I spent my last years in New York before I met you."

Elena sits up in her seat and stares at the building, So this is where a teenage Stefan spent all of his time?" I snort, "I spent as much time away from here as possible, but yeah I once called this place home. Haley and I both lived there together, I kept her out of trouble with the fosters and she did her best to keep me out of jail." Elena sighs, "Thank you for showing me." She unbuckles her seat belt and climbs into my lap kissing me, sliding my tongue into her mouth I grip her hips and grind my hard on against her core. Moaning Elena begins moving against me, she takes my hand and places it up her dress. "Right here, right now. Stefan I can't wait." Taking my dick out of my jeans I then rip Elena's thongs from her body, I slide my finger up and down her slit feeling how wet she is. I lift her then guide my cock into her, we both moan and she begins bouncing up and down on me. I slam my hips up thrusting into her, we're fucking in our car at 8 pm on the New York City street. "Fuck Stefan." I grunt and take her hips crashing her down on me, "God Elena you drive me fucking crazy." I growl in her ear, she begins to move fast on top of me, I pound into her as fast and as hard as I can. "Stefan, Stefan, yes!" Elena's screams fill my ears and then we're both reaching our climax. She falls onto my chest panting, I lean my head back against the head rest trying to catch my breath.

"Damn baby." Its all I can say, she giggles against me. "This has been the best Valentine's Day." I stroke her hair, "Ready to go home for a couple more rounds?" Elena slides off me and falls into the passenger seat. "Drive Salvatore." I chuckle and do as I'm told. "So Caroline says that everything is coming along just right, she's flying up here next week and we're going to shop around for wedding cakes. Would you like to tag along?" I look over to see her waiting for an answer, I grin which makes her eyes sparkle. "I take that as a yes." I nod before getting onto the next street. "That's a yes, I'm not as giddy as you are, but I don't want Caroline talking you into some raspberry filling in our wedding cake." She had mentioned it once before, I didn't know if she was kidding or not, but I was not for it.

"Don't worry Stefan, there will be no raspberry anything." She leans over to kiss me and then we're flipping. I can hear Elena's screams, glass busting and flying around us, metal scraping against the pavement and then we stop. I open my eyes and cough, I try to sit up and glass falls around me. We're upside down, I do my best to get out of my seat belt, but I can't. I close my eyes and breath, "Elena. Elena, baby are you ok?" Silence. I open my eyes and turn my head, "Elena, baby wake up!" I yell at her, but nothing. I work to get out of my seat, I hear footsteps. People are yelling, sirens are in the distance. "Help her, help my wife!" I scream as loud as my lungs will allow me to. Elena's door is being ripped open and relief floods me. "Thank you, please get her out and make sure she's ok. I'm stuck, please check her for me."

I look over to see hands taking Elena's unconscious body from the car, I pray that she's alive that she's not being taken from me. I can't lose her, not now, not ever. Tires squeal in the background, more yelling, the sirens are closer. I try hard to stay awake, blood is dripping into my eyes, I can't see anything. Then I hear, "Someone took the passenger and drove off. She's gone." I blink, my heart is racing and then nothing.

Elena

I hear voices as I come to, my head is pounding and my body aches all over. I try to open my eyes, but I can't. "Stef." I groan as I call for him. Where is he? Where am I? What happened? I try to remember... Valentine's Day. Omelets, bubble bath, eating, drinking, desserts, the play, we went to a museum and then Stefan's old home. We had hot sex in the car, we were going home and then... we were hit! Stefan's side of the car was hit and we flipped down the street. Am I dead? Are we in the hospital? I will my eyes to open, everything is blurry when I come to. "Stefan?" I call out to him, but I get no response. My vision clears and then I am face to face with someone I don't know. "Hello, didn't know if you were going to make it or not." I sit up, I don't know where I am, but I can tell that I am in a bed. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Stefan?" Hot tears stream down my face. I just got Stefan back, we're starting our lives together. I can't lose him, I can't be on this earth without Stefan. "Please, tell me where I am. Where is Stefan Salvatore?"

The man smirks, I sit up and its then I see that I am on a bed. I look around the room and see that I am in some kind of penthouse, the New York buildings are lit up and its still dark out. "Why am I here? Answer me." He chuckles, "Miss Pierce, my name is Brady. I am an old associate of Silas Monroe. He's been paying me good money to keep an eye on you and his brother." I freeze, Silas is behind this? Even in prison he is causing pain to others. To me. "Where is Stefan?" I growl, he chuckles and runs a hand over his lightly shaved head. "I assume at the hospital or maybe out looking for you with NYPD." He leans in close to me, "I'm here to make sure that Stefan Salvatore never sees you or his bastard child again." My blood runs cold, did he child? Brady laughs, "Oh I take it that you didn't know about the Salvatore seed inside you." My stomach flips, I'm pregnant? "Jules, baby come in here." I turn my head towards the bedroom door, I tall woman who is maybe a few years older than me walks in. Hazel eyes, light brown hair that has been loosely curled at the bottom. "Show Elena her blood test results and bring the sonogram pictures." Brady orders pointing to the dresser in the corner of the room. Jules simply nods her head and walks towards it. Brady clears his throat, "Jules is a nurse, she took all kind of blood samples and did a ultra sound to make sure you had no internal bleeding. What popped up on both of those things?" Jules walks over to the bed, she sticks out her hand and hands me the paper and a sonogram picture. My hands are shaking, I look down and see that I am positive for pregnancy on the paper. My tear filled eyes shift to the sono and there in black and white is two small pea shaped figures. "That's your babies, you're having twins and you're exactly 6 weeks and 2 days along. Your due date is September 24th, but since you're carrying twins the doctor will probably induce you around 37 weeks, so most likely the 3rd of September." Jules informs me and its like someone has told me that I have cancer.

These people crashed our car, took me away from Stefan who is possibly still alive and they work for Silas. They are here to make sure that Stefan never sees us or our babies. Our babies, I am pregnant with twins. With Stefan Salvatore's children. This is like 2008 all over **again,** I lost our baby in February of that year, we were due in September just like we are now. This is making me sick. I lean over the bed and throw everything up, Brady groans. "God that's disgusting." I sit up and swing my feet off the bed, "I am not your prisoner, you can't just keep me here!" I run to the door but arms wrap around me. "You aren't going anywhere Elena, Silas wants you away from Stefan and once we kill him, we'll wait to see what Silas has in store for you mommy." I struggle against him and then I feel the sting of a needle in my side, the last thing I can think of is Stefan and the lives we have created.

Stefan

I hear beeping noises, I squeeze my eyes tight and try to roll over. Something snags my hand, I open my eyes to see a IV in my hand. It all comes back to me, the wreck someone taking Elena and then darkness. I push the call button on the hospital bed and start screaming. "Hey! I need somebody in here!" I scramble to get out of the bed, I need to find her. I need my love. Nurses rush in and try to calm me down, "Mr. Salvatore please calm down." I shake my head, "Calm down? My fucking fiancé` is missing!"

"Stefan." I look to the doorway and see a tired Damon standing there with a chubby Charlotte in his arms. "Damon? Where is Elena?" Damon shuffles into the room and sighs, "They're doing everything they canto find her Stefan, NYPD is out looking for my sister right now. There are witnesses who saw the whole thing happen, the same truck that hit you and Elena, those guys took her." Tears come to my eyes, no! "We need to find her Damon!" Bonnie comes into the room and takes Charlotte from her father. "There are detectives who want to talk to you about the case they're building." She whispers. I sit down on the bed and look at the floor. "I can't lose her again." Damon's hand squeezes my shoulder supportively. "We're going to get her back Stef, but finding her is no good until we get you out of here."

The nurses check the IV fluids, "Mr. Salvatore you lost a lot of blood and your ribs on the left side are bruised and cracked. You'll be released tomorrow if the doctor sees it fit." I can't believe what I am hearing, I'm here in a fucking hospital bed while Elena is God knows where. I don't know if she's hurt or worse. "How did you know where to find me?" I ask Damon sitting back in the bed defeated. Damon clears his throat, "The hospital called us, they saw that I was listed in your phone as an emergency contact." Licking my dry lips I close my eyes resting my head against the small pillow. "Do the cops know anything?" Damon shrugs, "We don't know, but when you talk to the detectives, they'll fill you in on everything." Opening my eyes I growl out, "Get them in here."

 **Well I am back, sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, I've had two little ones who have been in and out of hospitals for two weeks now and it has taken a toll on me. Anyway, we're all back to normal now and I can get back to this story! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

Elena

Three weeks have passed since I found out that I'm going to be a mother, three weeks without seeing Stefan's face, three fucking weeks have gone by since I was able to wrap myself inside his strong arms and feel his lips against mine. Right now I am supposed to be wedding planning with Caroline, this is supposed to be a happy time in my life and I'm everything, but happy. I don't know if Stefan is hurt or alive, did he make it out of the wreck? Has Silas' men killed him or is he out in the city searching for me? I spend my days locked away in a bedroom with men guarding the damn door, when I am brought food I have a gun pointed at my uterus. There is no escaping this hell, I have my unborn children to think of now and the sad part is I have no idea if I'll even live long enough to be a mother to them. Jules comes in daily to give me prenatal vitamins, she checks my blood pressure and makes sure that I am eating and drinking properly. I have morning sickness and heartburn that lasts all day so I am taking antacids and gulping down Ginger Ale that she offers, no one has told me what is going to happen to me yet. I don't know what Silas has planned for me, Brady is vague when he speaks to me and its rare that he does. Right now I am staring outside my bedroom window watching the sky turn to dark pink and purple. I sigh closing my eyes while I am transported to my happiest times with the man I love, "I need you Stefan, don't be dead. Don't let me go."

Stefan

"We got a hit! We've got her, I'm sure of it!" I jump from my seat in the police station, I've practically moved in here since I got out of the hospital. Damon and I race over to detective Marcel Gerard praying that they really have found Elena. "What is it? What did you find?" I rush out of my mouth my eyes pleading with him to tell me what I want to hear. Marcel closes his office door and motions for us to sit down, but I'm too riled up to sit still. Marcel sighs and leans against his desk. "I know where she is." My heart feels like it's going to burst, is she ok? Did they hurt her? "Well?" Damon takes the word from my mouth. "We got a tip that Silas Monroe was behind this, that he organized everything from the inside and had his old contacts set it up." I clench my fist and hit the door in front of me. "Goddamn it!" Damon comes up behind me and pulls me into a chair. "Stefan we need to remain calm, he's in prison and can't physically hurt her." I stare at him in disbelief, this is his fucking sister we're talking about. The man that fucking raped her had her fucking abducted. Just because that sick bastard is behind bars doesn't mean he can't hurt her, i mean come on... he was organized enough to have her taken from me, there's no telling what they've done to Elena. My stomach rolls, this whole ordeal makes me want to fucking vomit.

"Alright we're all on the same page here, we caught wind that Silas was conjuring up something, so we put in an undercover and finally he got Silas to admit that he was behind Elena getting taken." I sigh and rub my hands over my face in frustration. "Ok so now what? You said you got a hit so what the hell does that mean?" Marcel opens a file and hands me a picture of Triumph Towers, "This is where he's holding her, we just don't know what floor she's on. We can't go in there guns blazing until we know her exact whereabouts." I get up from my chair and pace the room, I feel the walls closing in on me. "When will that be? When will you know where the hell she is in the building?" Marcel looks to Damon who is now about to explode. "We're going to pull a fire prank, we'll have our men at every exit and they'll be doing an entire sweep of the building. When we have eyes on Elena we'll take her into custody."Damon clears his throat and looks up to Marcel from his seat, "When is this taking place?" Marcel's phone rings making me want to kill him, "Just a second guys." I roll my eyes, I'm close to saying fuck it and take my ass down to Trump Towers and find her myself. "Tail her, don't let her out of your sight." Licking my lips I walk up to Marcel, I'm done with this. "What is it?" Marcel grabs his badge and gun from the desk drawer before turning back to me. "We've been watching the building for a few days now and this woman has been being escorted from the building, well for the past few days she's been making a run to a drug store buying things for a pregnant woman. When she made her run today she left a note for the officers that have been following her with the pharmacist, she gave him the apartment number." I relax slightly hearing this. "Today when the officers went into to talk to the pharmacist as they always do he slipped them the note."

"Ok so what are we going to do now?" Damon asks him, Marcel opens the door signaling for us to follow him. "Thierry let's go, alright everyone listen up we have conformation on Elena Pierce's location. We're doing this now, I want a team at every exit. These people are working for Silas Monroe which means they're dangerous and probably have a plan in case we're to intervene. Approach with caution and make sure to get miss Pierce out safely, we think she may be pregnant." My heart stops, it never registered what he said about this woman buying things for a pregnant woman, either she or Elena is pregnant. I could be a father, the woman I love is being held against her will and she could be fucking pregnant with our child. "I'm coming with you." Marcel looks back to me with a smirk, "I thought you'd never ask, but you're to stay back in a squad car. When we have Elena we will bring her to you and have the two of you transported to a hospital." Damon sighs and pats me on the back, "Go get your girl."

Elena

Chaos, in the blink of an eye chaos happens. The banging on the apartment door has my eyes glued to the door of my room, then the shouting and shots being fired has me running into the bathroom. I lock the door and get into the shower in case someone comes for me with a gun, I know that these guys can easily take the door down, but they'll literally have to come in here and drag my ass out. More shots, more shouting and then my name is being called. "Elena Pierce this is Detective, Marcel Gerard with the NYPD. I'm here to take you home." I let out a breath and slowly make my to the door, closing my eyes I unlock it. The door opens and I'm met with a man holding a gun, he has his badge up and is smiling. "Miss Pierce you have no idea how good it is to finally meet you, you have one hell of man waiting for you downstairs." Tears fall from my eyes and I run to him, "Stefan's alive?" The detective nods his head through a chuckle, "Yes mam, he's here and is probably doing his best to get up here to you." I sob happily and throw my arms around him, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" "How about we get you to him?" I wipe the tears from my eyes and begin to follow him out. "Why don't you look at your feet when you walk out of here, no expecting mother should have to look at this." I stop mid step and look at him, "How did you know?" Shrugging he smiles, "Jules lead us to believe that either she or you were expecting, I just guessed that it was you." I nod and my heart stops, "Does Stefan know?" He shakes his head, "I don't think he knows its you, but maybe that's something you two should talk about."

People are everywhere as we walk through the apartment, but I do as Marcel suggested and keep my eyes glued to my feet. Once we're at the elevators, we're escorted by two guys in uniforms. All I want is to see Stefan's face, to jump into his arms and kiss him like crazy. I watch the red numbers go down each floor and I get more antsy to get out of this confined space. The doors open and I step out hurrying to make my way out to Stefan, the need to see him is growing stronger every second. "Elena!" I see him! His face is relieved and there are tears in his eyes with a smile on his face. He has an officer blocking him from going any further into the lobby of the apartment building, but Marcel shouts for him to pass through. I run, I run as hard and as fast as I can to the man I love. He meets me and I jump into his arms, I'm balling my eyes out as I hang on to him. "Stefan!" He holds me like I'm going to fly away, but I feel the same way. I pull back and look into his eyes, his mouth slams on mine and I meet his hot needy kiss. "I thought I fucking lost you." His voice is shaking and there are tears in his eyes. "Me too." I croak.

Stefan pulls me back into his embrace and I snuggle into his warm chest placing my ear over his heart. He kisses my head and holds me with his strong arms, home. Stefan is home and I never want to leave him again.

Stefan

I have her, I have Elena back with me again. The moment I saw her step out of that elevator my entire life flashed before my eyes, I saw her pregnant with our future child caressing her bump, I saw our other children running around our kitchen screaming and laughing. When she ran to me I couldn't take it any longer, I took off running too. I had to have her back in my arms, when I kissed her it was like I was doing it for the first time again. I never want her away from me again, we've been through too much shit to be parted time and time again. Elena's my entire world and I'll be damned if Silas or anyone gets their hands on my girl ever again! Marcel walks by us shaking his head, I nod thanking him. "We need to get you to a hospital sweetheart." There's a lump in my throat and I look down into Elena's tired eyes that are filled with tears. Placing my hand on her stomach I smile, "Are you the one? Are you pregnant?" She bursts into tears nodding her head, I kiss her. Over and over again I kiss her, I'm going to be a father. Elena and I are going to get to be parents this time and I'm going to make sure that everything goes according to plan. "Are you ok with this?" She whispers, I look at her shaking my head. "Baby, I promise you there is nothing making me more happier right now than knowing that the two of you are safe. I'm more than ok with this Lena, this baby... sweetheart this baby is us." Elena smiles and gives me a tender kiss, I take her hand in mine running my thumb over her engagement ring. "It's the three of us actually, there are two baby Salvatore's in there." I smile as big as I possibly can, she's crying, I'm fucking crying.

I laugh and pick her up swinging her around the lobby of this fucking apartment building. People are everywhere, cops, corners, residents and yet all that I can see is the beautiful woman in my arms. "I love you." She cries through a smile and it makes me love her more. "I love you too Stef." Placing her back to her feet I give her a quick peck on the lips, "Let's get the hell out of here."

 **Another chapter down, so how did I do?**


	25. Chapter 25

Stefan

I don't leave her side as we may our way into the hospital, Elena refused to go by ambulance, Marcel had his partner Thierry take us to the maternity ward. I text Damon and Bonnie letting them know that she's safe, they're on their way. "Are you nervous?" Elena asks while we wait for the doctor to call us back. I put my arm around her while kissing her head, I promise to kiss her every fucking day. "Yes and no." I respond looking down into her tired eyes, did they let her sleep? "Explain." I take her hand into mine linking our fingers together. "Yes because I'm hoping they're both perfectly fine and no because I am excited to see our creations." A smile spreads across her face, "You have no idea how happy I am to be back with you Stefan. I kept thinking a million things, I didn't know if you were dead or not. If you were out looking for me." I wipe away her tears and bring her lips to mine, "I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again."

"Good, because there is no where I'd rather be." She whispers against my lips before kissing me. "Elena Pierce." I chuckle, "We need to change that soon." We follow the nurse into a room where women are being weighed and having their blood drawn. "I agree." She purrs into my ear making me shudder. "Alright miss Pierce, up on the scale." She stands on the scale weighing herself, "Do you know how much you weighed before finding out you were pregnant?" Elena steps down and twists her lips thinking, "I would have to say about 115 pounds." The woman nods clearing her throat, "Well then you have gained 15 pounds, its normal. Just make sure you're eating and drinking right as well as taking your prenatal vitamins, Dr. Conrad will talk to about more of that." Elena sighs and takes the cup she is offered, "Alright sweetie, the bathroom is right there, take this wipe and go front to back. There is a marker in there, write your name on the cup when your done place it in the window and come back in here so we can take your blood pressure and draw some blood."

Elena smiles and turns to look at me, "Be back soon." I nod watching her walk away, "Come on dad, I'll show you where you can wait." I follow the older woman into a room, I sit down and close my eyes while leaning my head against the wall. I'm going to be a father, I have two babies on the way and I have no idea what we're getting into. It hurts knowing that the first chance at being a dad was ripped away from me even though I didn't know and I can only imagine how Elena must've felt. Yet we've been blessed this time with two, I have a feeling that its going to be a damn chore taking care of two infants at one time, but it will be worth it. "Hey you." I open my eyes looking up to Elena and the nurse, she holds out her and for me to take. I get up and we follow the nurse down a hallway and into a exam room. "Dr. Conrad will be in shortly, go on an take your clothes off and get on the bed." Elena cringes and I raise an eyebrow at her, she mouths pap smear, I internally cringe now.

Elena

After speaking with Dr. Conrad and having my pap done, Stefan and I are taken into a ultra sound room. My heart is beating 90 to nothing, Stefan leans over kissing my cheek. "Everything is going to be fine baby." He gives me a reassuring smile and my heart flutters. "Hi miss Pierce, my name is Valerie Tulle, I am the ultra sound tech. I'll need you to get undressed, since you're not far along we're going to have to do this vaginally." I let out a pent up breath and walk into the small bathroom and change into the gown she gave me. Once I'm done I walk out to see her giggling at Stefan, I fold my arms over my chest and watch the two of the carry on like teenagers. I'm in no mood for this obnoxious behavior, I've been locked away in a fucking apartment for the past three weeks thanks to a psycho. I'm fucking hungry and want to sleep. I clear my throat and raise a brow, Stefan and this Valerie chick turn to look at me, she tries to catch her breath. "Oh miss Pierce I am so sorry, Stefan and I know each other."

Seriously is there one fucking bitch in this whole city that he doesn't know? "Oh really, was the connection not made until I went into the bathroom?" Both of their faces drop at my bitchy tone, Stefan makes his way over to me, "I didn't catch her name at first, when she turned around and I saw her face I knew who she was." I walk away from him and get onto the table, "Can we do this? I'm really tired and extremely hungry." Valerie nods and moves her to her rolling stool. I place my feet in the stirrups and turn to look at the flat screen TV that's mounted on the wall. Stefan comes to stand beside me, he holds my hand and I look back to him with a small smile, he smiles back, but there is a scared look in his eyes. "Alright let's listen to the heart beats." Valerie's British accent floats into my ears and I close my eyes, what was her and Stefan's relationships to one another? I shake my thoughts and look up to the screen. "Hear that mom and dad?" That's your babies' heart beats, they're very strong."

Tears slip from my eyes as we gaze up to the screen, "There is baby A and there is baby B." Stefan leans over kissing me over and over again. "That's our babies." He whispers against my lips, I kiss him hard not caring that there is someone else in the room with us. "You're due date is September 24th." I nod my head wiping my tears away, "I was told that a few weeks ago, so that puts me at 9 weeks exactly right?" Valerie types out a few things and prints our babies' first pictures. "That's right." Stefan looks at the pictures and has his own tears prick his eyes, "I can't wait to go show Damon and Bonnie." I stand from the bed and my heart skips a beat. "They're here?" He chuckles, "Yeah they've been here since the accident happened. The hospital found my emergency contact when I was taken to the ER that night, your brother and Bonnie have been here ever since." I fly into the bathroom and get back into my clothes in a hurry, I need to see my family!

We rush out of the room and go to the small window where I am asked if I want to keep Dr. Conrad and make another appointment. I decline and let them know that I have a OBGYN, I give them my information and they're sending it to my clinic. I have to make my own appointment, but at least they'll already have everything they need. When we walk out into the waiting room Bonnie squeals and runs to me, "Does this mean what I think it does?" I giggle at her, of course Bonnie is the one to ask about me being pregnant before seeing if I am ok first. "Yes, Stefan and I are expecting." She pulls me into a hug and rocks me back and forth. "Oh. My. God! I get to be aunt Bonnie, Charlotte is going to have a cousin!" Damon laughs and I make my way into his arms. "Hey big brother." I whisper. Damon chuckles and hugs me tightly, "Don't scare me like that again." I wipe my new tears away and nod. "I won't I promise." Stefan clears his throat, "Would you like to see the new additions?"

Bonnie's head snaps up and her eyes bug out, "Additions? As in two or more?" Stefan smiles handing her the sonogram picture, "As in two." He tells her, Bonnie covers her mouth and she blinks away tears. "Damon look, there's our nieces!" I shake my head and look to her, "We don't know what they are yet Bon." Damon waves me off, "Come on Elena, we all know Bon Bon has her witchy ways about her. If she says they're girls, then you're having girls." Stefan looks like he's going to pass out, I walk to him giving him a hug. "Knowing Stefan's track record with women, I'd say yeah he's going to be getting his pay back with having daughters." Damon snorts shaking his head, "That sounds about right." We make our way outside, Damon runs to get the car while Bonnie is bouncing with excitement, Stefan pulls me into his chest his chin resting on my shoulder. "I love you so fucking much." I lean back into him, "I love you too." He begins kissing my neck and I melt, "Just so you know, I lost my virginity to Valerie and then she left me. There is nothing there for me, everything I love and want is right here." Stefan whispers to me placing his hands onto my barely there bump. "I fucking love you too babe." I whisper back to him.

 **This chapter is short I know... So should I do a Stelena wedding, a pregnancy jump or have the Elena go into labor? Let me know and I'll make a decision! Thanks for reading, drop me some reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

Elena

My wedding dress is absolutely perfect, an open back that stop just above my backside and the bodice is covered in diamonds, lace and silk. The skirt is straight with silk covered in lace, the bump I'm sporting actually makes the dress look prettier. I can't believe that our day is finally here, Stefan and I will finally be Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. I take a long look in the mirror sighing with releif thinking about how we got to where we are now, it seems like forever since Stefan went to prison, it seems like its been forever since I spiraled after losing our first child and even though I was taken just weeks ago I'm still the happiest that I can be. "Ready?" Caroline asks handing me my boquet of yellow,red and pink roses. There is one white rose in the center of the others making it stand out against the bright ones. "More than you know." I tell her through a smile, I want to cry, but then I'll have my entire team of makeup artist back in here. "I'm so happy for you Elena, and dammit you're the most beautiful bride and mom to be." Caroline wipes a tear away. "I love you so much you know and I may not have known you for as long as everyone else, but you're the sister I never had." I hug and a tear slips from my eye too. Fuck it! "Ok, no messing up the hair and makeup Mrs. S." She giggles, I laugh and look back into the mirror.

Caroline fixes the massive curls while adjusting with tiara and veil. Stefan agreed to let me wear the veil in the back saying that he wanted to see my face instead of it being hidden. "You look just like your mom." I smile at Bonnie in the mirror and nod. I really do look like Katherine Pierce right now, massive curls and sultry makeup were her thing. "I wish she could be here." A knock at the door makes my stomach and heart flip, this is it. "Where is my baby sister?" Damon comes in looking very handsome in his black suit and red tie. We agreed that Stefan and all the groomsmen would be decked out in all black suits and black ties while the bridesmaids wear pink and yellow lace dresses. Caroline of course is in the pink dress while Bonnie looks gorgeous in yellow and Rebekah of course stuns in red, their dresses are strapless, all lace at the top and the skirt of the dress is silk stopping at their thighs. Damon has a yellow boutonnière to match Bonnie's dress, Matt pink for Caroline and Tyler red for Rebekah. Stefan's is white. "Are you ready to walk me down the aisle?" I ask him as we walks into the room. "I suppose I could deliver you to an anxious man." I bite my lip, I can't wait to see Stefan waiting for me at.

"Well let's go get you married then." My big brother whispers in my ear. I tear up and kiss his cheek. "Where's my flower girl?" I ask him, Damon smirks. "Open the door." He yells over his shoulder. The door opens and Alaric comes in holding Charlotte, she is now a crawling 9 month old beauty. We had her flower girl dress made to match mine only instead of a tiara and veil on her head she's wearing a white stretch baby head band with three roses pinned to it that match my bouquet. "Hey sweet girl, give aunt Lena some love." Charlotte squeals while Ric leans her over to me. She gives me kisses and we both smile. Looking at my sweet niece makes me even more excited to become a mom. "Who do I give this slobber bucket to?" Ric asks looking to Damon. "To me." Bonnie informs him with a not so happy look on her face, Ric has given Char baby slobber bucket for a nickname and its kind of stuck which Bon isn't too pleased about. "Alright I'll see you guys on the other side." He tells us, leaning in to hug me he whispers in my ear. "Congrats Elena, you and Stefan deserve this day more than anyone." I smile and hug him tighter, "Thanks Ric."

"Ready?" Damon asks holding out his arm for me to take. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, ok this is it for real. This is the last time I'll be Elena Pierce and I am more than ok with it. "Oh yeah."

Stefan

I'm close to running down the damn aisle and ripping Elena from Caroline and Bonnie. Every second that passes with me standing up here waiting on her makes me fidget and impatient, we've waited and suffered for so long and now that the time for us to take this next step in our lives I'm too excited to wait any longer. "Hey man she'll be here, just calm down." I hear Matt whisper to me. The crowd's eyes seem to be glued to me and its unnerving. "I just want to see her." He chuckles and claps me on the shoulders. "I get it man, I wanted to ditch yall when we were waiting on Care in the limo and go get her myself." I laugh at that, I guess when you're a man in love you get all possessive and cave man like when it comes to your woman. "She'll be here Stefan in no time Stefan." I look over to Tyler and shake my head. Even a guy like him who flies through women is seeing how I am going crazy up here, its weird to think that before I ever got with Elena how I was him. The difference is I can can't on one hand how many girlfriends I've had and how many conquests I've had. Sadly the conquests outweigh the girlfriends, but I'm glad that Elena is the one who did me in on that. She's the only girl who ever made me feel like there is more, I always knew that Elena was the one who I would end up with.

It's insane to think that though because when I was locked up I had to push her from my mind and make myself believe that there was never going to be an us again. I smile to myself knowing that everything has worked out for the better now, this is our wedding day and in 5 months we'll become parents. It may not have happened like we'd hope for but I honestly can't be any fucking happier than I am to know that I'll soon be a dad. I hope that Katherine and Mason are looking out for our first baby and that the three of them were the ones who got us to this point in our lives. "Here we go." Matt says, I look up and here the music being played. My heart starts pounding in my chest as Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah make their way down the aisle. Bonnie holds onto Charlotte making everyone ooh and ahh over her and as adorable as she is I can't wait to see my bride. The girls take their positions and then the music changes, I instantly begin smiling as I hear it, the large wooden double doors open and then I see her. Elena and Damon step out into the crowd where everyone is standing, our eyes lock and I'm a goner.

Elena

As I make my way down the aisle, I can't keep my eyes off of Stefan. He has tears in his eyes and now I do too. We're both in our own little world now and no one else exists at this moment except the two of us. Damon gives me away to Stefan, I hand my bouquet to Bonnie and place my shaking hands into his strong welcoming ones. He mouths 'I love you' and I do the same, we're smiling and I hear nothing until Stefan begins his vows, "Elena, I have no doubt in my mind that you've always been the perfect woman for me. The very first day that we met I knew you were going to be the one to turn my life inside out in the best way possible, along our crazy journey together we've experienced love and loss, but we always come back together. I love you so much that its hard to breath at times. Every morning when I wake up to see you sleeping next to me I always thank God that he gave us another chance to be together and today I want to thank you for making me the happiest man alive, you'll never know how much it means to me that you'll be my wife. I love sweetheart." I have tears streaming down my face, I swear he is the most perfect man for me.

I clear my throat and hold his hands tightly, "Stefan Salvatore, you are the man of my dreams. You came into my life as a stranger who turned into a friend that I was in love with and one day you became more than a friend to me. You have always been my everything, I have never wanted or needed anyone else and even though we spent some time apart from each other I'll always cherish the day you came back into my life and we may have started out on a rocky path, but it got us to here. I'm the luckiest woman on earth to be standing here next to you, I couldn't ask for a better husband. Through all of the tears, hurt and loss we made it and there is no one else I'd rather go through hell with because I know you're the only one who can get me to the other side. I love you so much that I can't explain it or put it into words, the only thing I can say is that I love you and I am beyond happy to be your wife for no one else will do. Your mine and I'm yours till death do us part." A few tears fall from his gorgeous green eyes and he makes no move to wipe them away.

When we say 'I do', I leap into his arms. Stefan holds me to him and kisses me senseless. People are cheering, clapping and yelling and we just keep kissing. "I can finally call you my husband." I whisper against his lips, Stefan takes my hand into his smiling at me. "And I can finally call you my wife." We look out to our guests and walk down the aisle together hand in hand as Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore.

 **They're Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore! So how did I do? I've never written a wedding scene before and at my own wedding my husband and I didn't say our own vows, so I'm not sure if I did that good enough. Anyway, this story isn't over yet, but after the twins are born I think it will be coming to an end maybe with a time jump into the future. Leave me a review, I love reading them and if you have any questions you can always PM me!**


	27. Chapter 27

**This story has come to an end and as much as I would love to keep working on it, I feel like its time to move on to a new SE story. My laptop has been messed up and that's why I haven't updated sooner. I finally got it fixed so here is the last chapter for Don't Let Me Go**

Elena

"Baby A is out mom and dad and we have a girl!" My doctor holds up my daughter for Stefan and I to see, she's whimpering and covered in amniotic fluid, but so damn beautiful. "A girl, Stefan we have a daughter!" I begin to cry at the sight of her, Stefan has tears in his eyes as he cuts the umbilical cord. "Time of birth, 4:09 Am, Alright Elena, I need one more big push and you'll get to meet baby B." Stefan grips my hand and I take a deep breath before looking at the nurses who are weighing and messuring my daughter. I lean up and give it all I've got, I push and yell out. A cry pierce's the room and now we have two crying babies that I brought into the world. "And we have baby B, a little of birth, 4:12 AM." I break down into more tears and start sobbing. Stefan kisses my head and takes the surgical sirrors to cut the cord, a daughter and a son. "We did it baby, they're here and they're healthy." Stefan whispers against my lips. "They're so beautiful." I whisper back to him, I push the placentas out and lay back in the hospital bed exhausted. "Are you ready to meet your babies' Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore?" I open my tired eyes and see two tiny babies, "Yes." We answer at the same time, the nurse hands Stefan our beautiful creations, my strong tattooed husband is crying and it melts my heart.

"My heart is finally complete, I've never seen babies that are more beautiful than these two right here." I nod my head, Stefan's right. Our babies are the most beautiful babies I've ever laid my eyes on. He sits beside me on the bed and it just us and our babies in our own little bubble, they both have a head full of hair that is dark brown. I can see that they have my nose and Stefan's lips, half of us rolled into flesh and blood and they are too perfect for words. Stefan places them carefully into my arms one at a time, "We did this." I choke on my words as I say them, my emotions are crazy and I couldn't be any happier. Stefan clears his throat and rubs his thumb across a soft petal like cheek, "The best part of me is you and now I have two of you right here." "Alright mom and dad ready to show off your son and daughter before we head down to the nursery?" I give them each a kiss, Stefan stands from the bed kissing me on the lips once again. "I'll be back soon." I nod my head at his promise and watch my family leave the room.

Stefan

Elena and had decided that it would be just the two of us in the delivery room, we hadn't planned on waking up everyone at 11:00 last night to meet us at the hospital, but here we are. Caroline and Matt had just gotten into their hotel 45 minutes prior to our phone call, while Damon and Bonnie were asleep down the hall in our apartment. Elena's due date was 5 days away and everyone had flown in yesterday, Bonnie and Caroline were going to help Elena set up the last little details in the nursery this week. As we round the corner I see everyone's sleepless forms start to rise up, smiles break out on their faces as they rush over to see us. The girls of course are crying, Matt has Tyler on Face Time since he wasn't able to make it up here just yet and Damon is shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "Congrats brother, they're perfect." He tells me and I laugh. "Yeah they are, but what do we have?" Tyler asks.

Elena wanted the genders to be unknown, so we had bought everything neutral. Their bedding is done in white and gray and the car seats are dark gray with light gray trimming. Caroline had bought car seat covers for them, one pink and purple, the other blue and green. She had said all along that they were a boy and girl. I clear my throat and look down at my twins, "We have Katerina Elise Salvatore and Mason James Salvatore. "Stefan, they're beautiful! And I knew that they would be a boy and girl." Caroline silently squeals, Bonnie is crying to much to say anything. "Well I have to take them down to the nursery, but you all can follow us down there." After taking about a million pictures we make our way to the room Elena has been moved to. I open the door, she's shoving French fries in her mouth and we all start laughing. "Hey you try pushing out two babies at 4 AM after not eating since 7 last night and see how hungry you are." I join her on the bed and kiss her greasy mouth. "Feeling ok?" Caroline asks, Elena lays back on the bed a smile spread across her face. "Sore, but I'm good."

Bonnie gives her a hug and kisses her cheek, "Congratulations mama, they're perfect in every way." She nods her head before tearing up again, I take her hand into mine and lay a kiss to her wedding rings. "Thank you for giving me a family." Elena smiles tiredly and blinks away her tears, "Thank you for helping me create our family."

5 YEARS LATER

Stefan

Another 5 years have passed and this time I've spent them with the ones I love. Elena and I have created a beautiful family, Kat and Mason turned 5 back in September and now that it's almost Christmas our middle child Noelle will be turning 3 in a few days, then in June our youngest daughter Fallon will turn a year old. It's safe to say that we decided to have a big family, Elena and Caroline went into business together and have made quite a name for themselves in the modeling industry. Caroline announced her first pregnancy a few weeks after the twins were born, a year later the two of them were building their own modeling company for expecting mothers. Bonnie invested in them after she finished school and now is a maternity clothes designer, the three of them have truly found their passions. I have 3 branches of my company now and Damon runs one in Mississippi, while Tyler has the other one across town from his. Matt decided to do all of the construction for us and he is now a well known contractor in NYC now. We have all settled down completely and have families of our own, Tyler and Liv got back together two years ago and they have the son due in March. Damon and Bonnie had two more kids, Aryana is 2 while Deanna is 4 months old, Caroline and Matt had twins as well 2 years ago. After they laughed at Elena and I for being exhausted and not knowing what to do with two babies at one time, they got their payback with Ellis and Waylon.

Now that I look at my family decorating our home for Christmas I know that everything in the past lead us to where we are now. We had great times, sad ones, heart breaking ones and even hateful ones.. but we made it. Sure I would go back in time to change a few things if I could, I wouldn't have done anything for Enzo that's for damn sure. Elena wouldn't have been alone the night she was beat and lost the baby, I would have been there for her and we would have our first child with us now. Like I said everything happens for a reason and I learned along the way to not take anything for granted. "Alright yall the decorations are done." I join Elena and our kids in the living room, I pick Fallon up from the play pen on my way over to where the kids are standing by the Christmas tree. "Daddy is Santa going to bring me a pony?" Elena looks at me with a raised brow before looking at our child, "Kat where would we put a pony?" She asks our 5 year old who is clearly looking forward to Santa bringing her a pony. I clear my throat looking down to Noelle, she giggles and reaches into the pocket of my jeans. "Here mama." She says, Elena sits Mason down on the floor and holds out her hand. "Daddy said Santa came early just for you." He says before joining me at my side. Noelle drops the present in Elena's hand, "House keys?" She looks up to me and I shrug. "Santa came early, he said that our kids wanted a place to put a pony, a four wheeler, and a power wheels riding car and he knew that you wouldn't agree to those gifts unless we had a big house with a lot of yard."

Elena smiles and walks to me giving me one hell of a kiss, "Don't let me go." I kiss her deeper remembering that I not only have a room full of kids looking at us but a 5 month old in my arms, "I won't."

 **THAT'S IT! I HOPE THAT EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY HAS ENJOYED IT, I AM SORRY FOR ALL OF MY UPDATING DELAYS AND I HOPE TO DO BETTER IN THE FUTURE FANFICS I WRITE. I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'LL BE PUTTING A NEW SE STORY ON HERE, AS OF RIGHT NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TYPE OF STORY I WANT TO CREATE, SO IF YOU HAVE A STORY IDEA THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST PM AND I'LL SEE WHAT I THINK ABOUT IT. THANK YALL SOOO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING AND PMING ME, I LOVE HEARING FROM YALL! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	28. Chapter 28

**REQUEST  
**

 **ONE SHOT: When Elena and Stefan conceive the twins**

January 1, 2014 2:00 AM

Elena

After the big celebration of Caroline and Matt's wedding and Stefan's proposal to me he decided to whisk me off to the airport. We're in our formal wear with our luggage that Stefan had already packed up. Damon and Bonnie will be staying at our place while we're gone and of course no one will tell me where we're going. Stefan swore everyone to secrecy, he has only mentioned that he has a private jet waiting on us. I can't stop smiling, every time I look at my left hand I feel a warmth spreading throughout my body that I've never felt before. I'm engaged! No scratch that, I am engaged to the most incredible man on earth, Stefan Salvatore! This night is unbelievable. "Alright we're good to go." I take Stefan's hand and he pulls me into a breath taking kiss while running his thumb over my beautiful engagement ring. "You have no idea how much I love you Elena. I can't wait to call you my wife for the rest of my life baby."

I look into his eyes and see everything I've ever wanted in them... love, passion, desire, want, need and me. I see me in his eyes, this man has all of me. "You're my forever Stefan, I love you with everything in me and having you as my husband is what I've wanted for as long as I can remember." We make our way outside towards the small jet hand in hand, I've got butterflies swarming inside of my stomach. I want to know where he's taking me, obviously its still in the US because we didn't need our passports. We board the plane and are offered champagne, I giggle and look at Stefan. "I feel like we're the ones who got married tonight." Stefan laughs shaking his head, "Trust me, when its our wedding night it will be better than this." Any woman alive would be lucky to have Stefan as theirs, but I am the one who gets to call him mine.

Stefan

We arrive at LAX at 6 AM, Elena is sleeping which makes this even better. I know it was eating at her not knowing where we're going, but when she sees I know that she's going to surprised. "Good morning gorgeous." I whisper into her ear, her eyes flutter and then I see sparkling brown staring at me. I smile and kiss her sweet as nectar lips. "We're here." Elena smiles and I help her stand up. "So where is here?" I smirk at her which causes her lips to twist. "Come and see." As soon as we exit the plane she turns to me with a huge smile on her face. "California? We're in L.A.?" I nod, "Yes, I thought that we could properly celebrate our engagement at the beach house I rented." A sleek black limo pulls up and I nod my head towards the car. Elena squeals and throws her arms around my neck, "Where to Mr. Salvatore?" I kiss her forehead, "Manhattan Beach."

The ride to our little getaway is filled with touches, kissing and deep longing looks. Once inside the place we marvel at everything, "I think its time to celebrate the fact that we're engaged now." Elena whispers seductively in my ear, then I see her bridesmaid dress hit the floor. Standing in her black lace bra, thongs and heels makes my mouth water, I grab her ass roughly and pick her up. Elena's legs wrap around my waist and her mouth slams against my own causing a groan to be released, I somehow manage to find the bedroom while I kiss her neck, shoulder and chest. We fall onto the bed and I have her naked in no time. She rips my shirt off me expertly and then her small hands fly to the button on my slacks. "Someone's excited." I tease her. Once Elena has gotten my pants undone and we're completely naked I take her in my arms and kiss her gently, I want to take my time and savor this moment. I lay her down on the bed and gaze into her eyes, after all this time this amazing woman still wants me. "Thank you for loving me like no one else ever has or ever will. I promise to never let you down again Elena, I promise to be the man you deserve for the rest of your life."

Tears form in her eyes and she blinks them away, Elena sighs and kisses me. "Thank you for being the only one for me." I kiss every inch of her body and savor the taste of her. I start with her soft lips, then her neck, shoulders, chest and beautiful breasts. I make my way down her delectable body tasting her, once I reach her heated sex I look up to see her heavy breathing and wild eyes. I lick, suck and kiss her pussy. Her body is moving with every motion of my tongue. "Stefan." Hearing my name escape her lips in a whisper makes my cock harden more. Then I'm on top of her moving her legs around my waist. "You're fucking perfect." Elena bites her bottom lip and I slide in side gently. I set a slow and agonizing pace, I bring her into my lap and our motion doesn't stop. "I love you, God I love you." Elena pants into my ear, she licks my neck and I drive into her a little harder.

"You're the only one for me Elena, the only woman I want owning my last name." I groan and push harder and harder into. Finally I lay her back down and throw her right leg over my shoulder. "Yes, yes!" She repeats this over and over. "More Stef." I laugh and indulge her. I move us to where she's on her side and I'm sliding in behind her. I wrap my arm around her hips while I push into her faster. Sweat is clinging to our heated bodies, our breaths are heavy and our movements in sync. "You're mine." I growl into her ear, Elena moans. "And you're mine." She moans again. We climax together and lay in a blissful state. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Salvatore." Elena whispers, I slide out of her and roll onto my back. Elena's head falls onto my chest kissing my heart that is pounding while my finger stroke her sweaty hair. "I can't wait either baby."


End file.
